Choque de dimensiones
by billysuggar
Summary: Cuando Sakura pierde a Shaoran y un nuevo poder aparece, ¿que es lo que le espera en otra dimensión o espacio tiempo? nuevas personas que se volverán importantes para ella aparecerán y una nueva aventura se generara.
1. capitulo 1: Encuentro con otra dimensión

**Capítulo I**

" **Encuentro con otras dimensiones"**

Han pasado 6 meses desde la muerte de Shaoran durante un tiempo todo parecía que estaba completamente gris, y aunque había podido volver a sonreír, algo dentro de mi dolía, dolía el hecho de no haberme podido despedir de él, dolía el hecho que fue mi culpa que el muriera aunque los demás me dijeran que no lo era yo sabía que sí, pero no obstante de todo esto no quería preocupar a los demás. Mi cabello también ha crecido y no puedo cortarlo por una promesa.

Hoy es la ceremonia de apertura en la preparatoria, he tocado en el mismo salón que Tomoyo ella, es la única que se da cuenta de la ausencia que siento pero no me dice nada, solo toma mi mano y me da una cálida sonrisa. Sé que si esta ella podre sobrellevar este dolor, y aunque Eriol no se encuentra en la ciudad ya que él vive en Inglaterra, me llama frecuentemente para saber cómo me encuentro.

Mi hermano se ha mudado a Tokio por la universidad junto con Yukito, debido al trabajo y la escuela ya que si todos los días regresara hasta la casa no descansaría como es debido. Papá últimamente ha estado concentrado en unas ruinas que hasta hace poco encontraron tiene una formas muy extrañas.

Sakura… ¿te encuentras bien?- me preguntaba tomoyo mientras estábamos en la ceremonia.

He… si, no te preocupes, solo estaba pensando- le conteste sonriendo.

Pensabas en Shaoran ¿verdad?- me decía Tomoyo, ella tiene un gran poder de observación, pero en este caso creo que todos los que me conocieran le atinarían.

Sí, pero también en su madre- le dije.

¿Su madre?- pregunto confusa.

Sabes vino hace dos días, para entregarme una carta que Shaoran me había escrito… pero…- se me entrecorto la voz.- no he podido abrirla.

Si necesitas que este mientras la lees, sabes que ahí estaré.- me dijo.

Si… gracias- solo pude decir.

Ustedes dos dejen de estar hablando o se quedaran después a limpiar- nos dijo uno de los profesores.

Si- respondimos en unísono

Después de las pesadas clases, por fin había llegado el tiempo del almuerzo, Tomoyo se sento cerca de mí para poder leer la carta. Mis manos temblaban y es que solo pensar que esa era la última carta que Shaoran me había escrito, me daba miedo y al parecer Tomoyo lo noto ya que sentí que puso su mano sobre la mía indicándome con una mirada que todo estaría bien… pero no fue así ya que al abrir la carta solo confirme mi culpabilidad.

 _12 de enero_

 _Querida Sakura:_

 _Si estás leyendo esto es porque lo más seguro yo, ya no este con ustedes y de verdad me duele pensar que no podre ver más tu sonrisa. Sabes nunca logre darte las gracias a pesar de ser mi novia, porque gracias a ti mi vida tomo un poco de luz y me iluminaste con esa sonrisa que siempre muestras._

" _Las coincidencias no existen solo lo inevitable" esa frase que siempre nos decía Eriol, siento que fue verdad agradezco al destino que me hizo conocerte y que hicieras que mi corazón se abriera de tal manera que ya no me diera miedo mostrar mis sentimientos. Tu apoyo y tu amor siempre fueron lo más preciado para mí. Pero… de eso no es de lo que te quiero hablar, el hecho es que corres peligro Sakura y aunque tú no te hayas dado cuenta existe un poder que está dentro de ti ancestralmente es algo que no tiene nada que ver con las cartas o con la magia, es más bien un poder, pero ese poder mucho los quieren y posiblemente pronto tengas complicaciones, quiero que sepas que todo lo que hice lo hice por ti y por tu bien, anhelaba el hecho de poder volver a verte como nos lo habíamos prometido y sé que posiblemente con esto pienses que es tu culpa lo que paso pero quiero que sepas que no es de ese modo._

 _Fue mi decisión para protegerte, siempre tenlo presente no es culpa tuya ni siquiera tu hubieras podido detenerme lo único bueno es que pude cerrar una puerta pero las personas que te perseguirán no serán de este mundo. Recuerdas las ruinas que tu padre estaba investigando, ese lugar es la respuesta a lo que te intento decir._

 _Sakura ten mucho cuidado y no apagues esa luz que tienes, según mi madre habrán ciertas personas que te van ayudar pero esas personas no las conocemos y que una de esas personas tú le darás esa luz que necesita, no lo olvides Sakura no dejes de brillar, no dejes de sonreír, solo vive, por mí, por tu familia y por todos porque si tú te llegases a desaparecer creo que todos lo lamentarían._

 _Sonríe, vive y se muy feliz, yo te seguiré protegiendo._

 _Te amo mucho, mi querida Sakura._

 _Con amor:_

 _Shaoran_

Mis lágrimas salieron como cascada, imposible detenerlas, incluso Tomoyo también lloro y es que era posible eso, él había muerto por mi culpa, por protegerme. Pero había otra cosa que también me asustaba, que era lo que se refería eso de habrían personas que perseguirían.

Muri... Murió por…por mi culpa, Tomoyo- le dije sin despegar la mirada de la carta.

Sakura- me decía Tomoyo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas- no creo que él te esté culpando- con voz medio cortada.

p… pero- le dije pero me interrumpió.

Él lo hizo porque te amaba Sakura, incluso yo también haría lo mismo por ti- me le quede viendo con ojos llenos de preocupación.- el hecho Sakura es que él quiso protegerte y de cierta manera lo hizo, pero me preocupa más el hecho de lo que habla la carta, es decir ¿qué quiere decir con el hecho de que esas personas no las conoces? ¿Qué es ese poder que él dice que tienes?- Tomoyo se quedó pensando.

Mire hacia abajo, en parte tenía razón Tomoyo pero mi corazón dolía no podía pensar. Era demasiado todo lo que había leído.

La carta decía que tiene que las ruinas nos respondería algo de lo que tiene que ver ese poder.- decía Tomoyo pensando.- mmm creo que deberíamos ir con tu padre para que nos lleve.- volteo a verme- Sakura sé que estás pensando que no me importa lo que dice la carta, pero es por eso que estoy pensando en esto, pienso que si Shaoran, paso por tanto no creo que lo que quiera sea que nos quedemos llorando, lo importante en estos momentos es protegerte y tener conocimiento por lo que Shaoran se sacrificó.- sentencio.

Lo sé- fue todo lo que pude decir mientras no paraban de salir mis lágrimas, lo sabía él nunca hubiera querido que llorara ni verme así, pero como puedo sonreír si ya no lo puedo ver.

Después de la clases, le había marcado a mi padre y me dijo que no había ningún problema que me presentara en donde estaban las ruinas, Tomoyo me hizo mentirle diciendo que era para un proyecto que teníamos que entregar, lo que me sorprendió es que mi papá se lo creyera es decir, era el primer día de clases. Y dijo que lo podíamos visitar en fin de semana.

Mientras íbamos en el tren pudimos visualizar las ruinas, tenían una forma extraña como si fueran alas, no sé cómo no lo habían encontrado antes eran realmente enormes. Pero por alguna extraña razón sentía mucho nervio al acercarme. Llegamos sin ningún contratiempo y visualizamos a mi padre hablando con algunos otros arqueólogos, después se nos acercó y nos dio un pase, nos dijo que podíamos estar pero que no entráramos muy adentro o nos podíamos perder. Saque la carta y volví a leer esa parte.

" _Las ruinas que tu padre estaba investigando, ese lugar es la respuesta a lo que te intento decir".- lo leí en voz baja._

Sakura por aquí mira- me dijo Tomoyo.- estas ruinas según lo que nos dijo tu papa salieron de la nada de la tierra como si se formara un volcán o algo asi pero sin lava obviamente.

Estas alas marcas son como las ruinas tienen una curiosa forma de alas ¿no lo crees?- le dije.

Si pero no entiendo que es lo que nos resolvería Shaoran al enviarnos aquí- me dijo

No lo se- dije, pero de repente escuche un sonido- ¿ee… escuchaste eso Tomoyo?

¿Qué cosa?- dijo

Ese sonido como si fuera una tipo campana...- le dije.

No, no escuche nada, quizá sea tu imaginación- dijo un tanto preocupada.

De repente apareció una persona con gafas y cabello gris.

Vaya pero que tenemos aquí, un par de chicas y si no me equivoco una es la que estoy buscando, puedo sentir tu poder pequeña- dijo dirigiéndose a mí.

¿Que… que quieres decir?- dije mientras dábamos un paso hacia atrás Tomoyo y yo.

Eso te lo explicare cuando te lleve a cierto lugar pequeña- dijo mientras sacaba lo que parecía un dardo y lo lanzaba.

¡Cuidado Sakura¡- decía Tomoyo mientras me empujaba para recibir ella el dardo y cerraba los ojos.

To... Tomoyo... Despierta- mientras la movía preocupada.

No se moverá- decía la persona mientras se acercaba cada vez más.

No podía cargarla solamente yo, eso haría que no pudiera caminar o correr en todo caso, no tenía otra opción saque mi llave.

Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadero poder ante Sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo ¡LIBERATE! – Dije mientras se convertía en báculo y saque una carta- carta bríndame tus poderes ¡FUERZA!.

Vaya quien diría, resultaste más interesante de lo que pensé- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Con esto pude cargar sin ningún problema a Tomoyo en mi espalda, para poder escapar empecé a correr sin dirección alguna y llegue demasiado lejos ya no sabía dónde estaba ni que debía hacer, Tomoyo no despertaba y cada vez se ponía más oscuro, llegue a lo que se podría decir una puerta grande con la forma de las alas de las ruinas, esa persona se acercaba cada vez más, podía sentirlo. Volví a escuchar ese sonido que de alguna forma me hipnotizaba y toque la puerta con mis manos extendidas y una luz que me cegó por completo después todo desapareció y me desmaye.

Cuando abrí mis ojos ya no estaba en las ruinas y Tomoyo se encontraba a mi lado, estábamos como en un bosque, pero lo extraño de eso esque la persona que nos perseguía ya no se encontraba en ese lugar, comenzó a llover y me acerque a Tomoyo, pero parecía como que ya no respiraba.

Tomoyo… despierta… por favor… no sé dónde estamos no me dejes sola- le dije mientras lloraba.

Sa… Sakura, no puedo… respirar bien- dijo muy tenuemente- quizás hasta aquí llegue, no quiero ser una carga.- me dijo sonriendo. Para después cerrar sus ojos.

Me asuste y me incline para ver si respiraba casi, era imperceptible su respiración pero aun respiraba, tenía que hacer algo. Si usaba magia me cansaría más me sentía realmente débil, asi que la cargue con mi propia fuerza, seguí un camino de lo la lluvia casi no me dejaba ver nada y mis piernas empezaban a tambalear pero no me dejaría vencer, no dejaría que Tomoyo muriera. Gritaba por ayuda una que otra vez, pero nadie contestaba.

Logre ver como un muro alto y unas puertas decidí correr pero tropecé y caí junto con Tomoyo. Ya no podía más. Pero logre ver personas que parecían brincar como lo hacia Shaoran tome de nuevo a Tomoyo e intente correr para alcanzarlos y entonces.

¡AYYUDAA POR FAVOORR!-grite lo más fuerte que pude.

Las personas se detuvieron eran cuatro pero solo podía ver su silueta debido a que ya empezaba a ver borroso, y después de eso me desmaye pero logre sentir que algo me detenía y me sostenía con fuerza.

Oye…reacciona- dijo uno el que sostenía a Sakura.

No la zangolotees tanto, no parece que reacciones Sasuke- dijo uno de cabellera rubia mientras sostenía a tomoyo.

Esta chica al parecer esta envenenada- dijo una de persona de cabellera rosa- si no se le extrae el veneno probablemente muera.

Sakura como siempre muy eficiente – dijo otro de cabellera gris con un ojo tapado.

Será mejor que los dejemos- dijo sakura H.- y si son espías kakashi- sensei

No lo creo.. creo más bien que algo les paso, será mejor que las llevemos al hospital de la aldea, Sasuke, Naruto y sakura, será mejor que nos demos prisa esa chica de cabello negro no creo que aguante mucho más.

Si- dijeron en unisono.

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_


	2. capitulo 2: un Mundo distinto

**Capitulo II**

" **Un mundo distinto"**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente para encontrarme en una cama en algún hospital, pero de algún modo el hospital no era como los que conocía, no del todo. Me levante para intentar caminar estaba totalmente desorientada, a un lado de mi cama se encontraba Tomoyo con un respirador y lo que parecía cierto tratamiento. Intente recordar cómo había llegado a ese lugar, fue entonces que recordé todo lo que habíamos pasado, de verdad daba gracias porque las personas que encontramos fueran amables y ayudaran a Tomoyo, pero entonces, ¿porque también me encontraba en una cama? Sentí una sensación extraña en mis brazos como si alguien me hubiera sujetado. ¿me pregunto quién sería esa persona? Sea quien sea tendré que agradecerle y a las otras también.

Intente caminar para acercarme a Tomoyo pero, no me había dado cuenta que mi pie se había enredado con la cobija por lo que caí de frente al piso lo cual se escuchó muy fuerte y alguien entro rápido al cuarto era una persona con una máscara que parecía como de un gato, vestía de manera extraña, entonces se me acerco. Estaba en una posición como si fuera a atacar

Anbu: ¿qué pasa?

Sakura: lo… lo siento- mientras levantaba mis manos- mis pies se han enredado en la sabana de la cama y he… he caído. – dije un tanto nerviosa mientras lo miraba.

Intente levantarme pero por alguna extraña razón no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo, la persona se me quedo viendo, como si se hubiera quedado anonadado o yo que sé. Pero después me ayudo a levantarme, al parecer si me encontraba un poco débil y me subió de nuevo a mi cama. Y por alguna otra extraña razón seguía tomando mi mano y viéndome de cerca, eso empezaba a incomodarme y ponerme nerviosa.

Anbu: Espere aquí, llamare a alguien para que te cheque.- Salió del cuarto, pero regreso.- por su amiga no se preocupe ella solo se está recuperando- después se retiró.

Me tranquilizaba el hecho de saber que se pondrá bien, pero lo que me ponía nerviosa y lo deduje es que no estamos cerca de Tomoeda, ni siquiera me imagino que del Japón que conocemos, ¿Dónde estábamos? ¿Cómo habíamos llegado? Recuerdo una luz cuando toque aquellas puertas con forma de alas y…

Veo que te has despertado- dijo una persona rubia alta y con lo que parecía un diamante en su frente.- me imagino que estarás desorientada, ¿puedes contarme que ocurrió?

¿Dónde estamos?- le dije mirando hacia la ventana.

Se encuentran en la aldea de Konoha, me imagino que debes saber sobre nuestra aldea-me dijo mirando inquisitoriamente.

En realidad, no… - le dije negando con la cabeza también- ni siquiera sé cómo llegue aquí.

Te han traído el equipo 7, te encontraron casi convaleciente no muy lejos de aquí, al parecer pedias ayuda por tu amiga….¿ Qué fue lo que paso?- me pregunto.

Una persona nos seguía dentro de unas ruinas, esa persona por algún motivo quería algo conmigo por lo que lanzó un dardo, pero Tomoyo…- dije bajando la cabeza- me protegió y es por eso que ella está ahí-fije mi mirada hacia donde se encontraba mi amiga con los ojos a punto de llorar.

Así que se llama Tomoyo, dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- me dijo

Ki… Kinomoto Sakura- le dije.

Vaya tienes el mismo nombre que mi aprendiz, Mi nombre es Tsunade Sanju, soy la Hokage de esta aldea- me dijo un poco seria.

¿Ho… Hokage?- le pregunte confundida- ¿Qué es eso?

Ella se me quedo mirando de una forma como si se sorprendiera, me supuse que el hecho de que no supiera que es un Hokage, era raro así me que imagine que era alguien con un puesto alto dentro de la aldea. Solo me que mirando seguía confundida y al parecer ella también, así que decidí decirle algo a pesar de que pensaba que no me iba a creer.

Disculpe usted, de verdad no sé lo que es un Hokage, y al parecer ni siquiera las ropas que usan ustedes se me hacen conocidas, no sé si es mi época, no sé cómo llegue aquí, no sé ni siquiera si me encuentro en Tomoeda o si aquí exista esa ciudad.-dije serena pero a la vez preocupada- sé que esto le parecerá una locura pero de una cosa estoy segura y es de que no pertenezco a este mundo, su mundo.

Tomoeda, ¿es de dónde vienes?- me pregunto.

Si- le dije entusiasmada- ¿usted conoce mi ciudad?

Me temo que no- me miro como dudando de mí.

Usted… usted no me cree no es así- le dije.

No es que no crea lo que dices, pero tampoco sé si me estás diciendo la verdad- me dijo.- por precaución de que me estés diciendo mentiras y seas una persona peligrosa, creo que te tendré que poner bajo supervisión, no puedo dejar que mi aldea corra peligro.

Yo… pero… Tomoyo- dije balbuceando.

Ella se quedara por el momento en el hospital pero también estará bajo la supervisión de los Anbus, no podrás verla hasta que se compruebe que lo que me estás diciendo es verdad o que eres de confianza, será algo así como nuestra rehén en el mejor de los sentidos- me dijo

Yo solo la observaba sorprendida, quizá me había equivocado y en realidad era una persona mala, pero había algo que me intranquilizaba y era el hecho de que no podría ver a Tomoyo.

Y si son ustedes los que no son de confiar, si le hacen algo a Tomoyo, si ya no la puedo volver a ver, como puedo confiar en usted, si usted no confía en mi- le dije con un tanto de arrogancia.

Nunca antes le había hablado a alguien así, pero tenía que demostrar que no tenía miedo, y en realidad no era tanto mentira no sabía lo que pasaría estaba angustiad, sujete con fuerza la sabana y me quede mirando a ella sin parpadear seria, solo había silencio y mi ceño fruncido, estaba temblando pero esperaba que no lo notara. Después de unos cinco minutos, ella empezó a reir, yo no sabía cómo reaccionar. Estaba más confundida que antes.

Tus ojos expresan demasiado, ¿Te lo habían dicho?- me pregunto sonriendo

¿Eso… eso que tiene que ver?- le dije aun sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

Me supongo que no eres una persona peligrosa, si lo fueras en realidad no te preocuparías tanto por tu compañera, tus ojos son tan expresivos que se pueden notar tus sentimientos a kilómetros, así como tu nerviosismo y que estabas temblando, me supongo que es por eso que dejaste sorprendido al Anbu que cuida la puerta de este cuarto- dijo sonriente aun.

No, no entiendo- relaje mi cara pero ahora tenía cara de confusión.

Ahí está otra vez, ahora debes estar confundida no es así- me dijo soltando una risa.

Se… se está burlando de mí, yo no pedí nacer con estos ojos- le dije haciendo un puchero cruzando mis manos.

Jajajajajaj, no puedo contigo niña, de verdad nunca me había reído de este modo, supongo que no eres peligrosa lo que dije antes de que no puedes ver a tu amiga no es del todo cierto, pero si te tendré que tener bajo supervisión, no puedes andar así nada más, si estás diciendo la verdad me supongo que no sabes nada de esta ciudad y que todo te parece extraño, no puedes quedarte en el hospital, ocupo esa cama, así que te asignare a alguien.- dijo mirando la puerta- equipo 7 pasen.

La puerta se abrió y entraron 4 personas, el primero de ellos era alto supongo que mayor que los demás tenía el cabello blanco agrisado, tenía tapado un ojo y la mitad de su cara, ¿no se asfixiara con el calor que hace?, la segunda persona tenía el cabello corto rosa con ojos color verde era un tanto alta y tenía cara de que se había enojado por algo, el tercero era rubio con ojos azules, tenía una gran sonrisa era también alto, el tercero era alto tenía los ojos negros, cabello negro y tenía una expresión de pocos amigos. Y el cual llevaba mi mochila con el.

Te los presento, el es el sensei de ellos su nombre es Hatake Kakashi- dijo Tsunade

Hola Pequeña, me alegra que estés despierta- dijo con lo que supuse una sonrisa.

Ella es Haruno Sakura, es la aprendiz de la que te hable- me comento, pero ella solo me volteo los ojos.

Supongo que de algún modo no le caigo muy bien- pensé con una risa nerviosa.

Él es Uzumaki Naruto.- dijo

Yo seré el próximo Hokage, deberás – dijo mientras sonreía.

Y por último Uchiha Sasuke. – él también se quedó serio sin decir nada- todos ellos son ninjas de esta aldea por lo que estarán muy capacitados a la persona que te asigne.

Mu… Mucho gusto mi… mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura y… la que se encuentra a mi lado… en la cama… es mi mejor amiga… Daidouji Tomoyo- dije tartamudeando.

Tartamuda- susurro Haruno.

Bueno, ellos fueron los que te encontraron, así que me supongo que ellos serán los que te cuiden pero… estarás completamente a cargo de Uchiha Sasuke- sentencio.

Que… que quiere decir- pregunte.

Con él será con quien vivirás.- dijo.

Ella me vio con cara de preocupación además de que me había puesto roja como tomate, como era posible que este con esa persona pensé, que me pondría con la otra chica.

Créeme Kinomoto es uno de los mejores aquí, con el estarás segura en lo que encuentro la manera de ayudarte y comprobar lo que estás diciendo.- me comento- en cuanto tu amiga este mejor y en tal caso aun estén aquí Haruno será quien se encargué de ella.- dijo.

Toma- me entrego mi mochila Sasuke

Después de eso me indicaron que me fuera con Sasuke, y nos dirigimos hacia su casa el trayecto fue demasiado silencioso, cuando caminamos por la aldea solo confirme lo que pensaba definitivamente esto no era Tomoeda. Las personas se me quedaban viendo extraño probablemente por cómo iba vestida, llevaba mi uniforme de la escuela que era una falda un tanto corta con una camisa y un saco celeste con el emblema de la escuela, mis calcetas largas y mis zapatos. La mirada de unos señores me dio un tanto de miedo y por reflejo tome la camisa de Sasuke y el volteo.

Aah… etto… hehe…yo lo siento – dije soltando la camisa de el y bajando la mirada.

Las personas solo sienten curiosidad- se limitó a decirme

¿eh?- me le quede viendo y vi que se sonrojo un poco.

No hagas esa mirada pareces tonta.- dijo y siguió.

Había escuchado bien él me había llamado tonta, de verdad esto será pesado no sé si lo podre soportar, seguí caminando detrás de él, si tan solo kero estuviera aquí, no le quise decir nada debido a que no estaba segura que encontraríamos algo, me pregunto que estará pasando en Tomoeda en estos momentos. Mi papá debe de estar preocupado seguro y ya le llamo a mi hermano que lo más seguro es que me regañe por ser tan descuidada y por arriesgar a Tomoyo. De pronto sentí que tope con algo o más bien alguien.

Hemos llegado-me miro de reojo.

Este es el lugar- le dije asombrada.

Era un edificio bonito aunque extraño para los que estoy acostumbrada pero era muy amplio, puse mi mochila en la mesa y la abrí quería ver que todo estuviera y lo estaba, mi laptop, mi celular, incluso el libro de las cartas, pero había solo una cosa que no estaba y eso era la carta de Shaoran.

No esta- dije viendo hacia dentro fijamente.

Que no está- dijo

Pero para eso ya estaba fuera del edificio corrí lo más que pude, probablemente se me callo cuando cargaba a tomoyo, me detuve en la entrada porque unas personas me bloquearon.

Alto, tu no puedes salir de esta aldea- me dijo.

Pe…pero, la carta… de Shaoran, su última carta…- dije con los ojos a punto de llorar.

Solo es una carta- dijo Sasuke que se encontraba detrás de mí.

Pero por impulso le di una cachetada reaccione solo cuando ya se la había dado, él estaba sorprendido, yo también.

NO,… No es solo una carta…- decía con mi ojos inundados- tu no entiendes nada, esa carta… esa carta es mi último recuerdo de Shaoran… tengo… tengo que encontrarla- estaba demasiado histérica.

Lo siento pero tenemos órdenes de no dejarte salir- dijo uno de los guardias de la entrada.

Por favor tengo que encontrarla, tengo que… -dije para después perder el conocimiento.

Los guardias se le quedaron viendo a Sasuke ya que el me había noqueado.

Si seguía, no la íbamos a poder calmar. Pueden llevarla a mi departamento- dijo.

¿A dónde vas tú?- preguntaron.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia, solo obedece- dijo- y no se les ocurra ponerle un dedo encima.

Pero si el que se lo ha puesto eres tu- dijo uno haciendo puchero.

Cuando abrí los ojos era de noche, estaba recostada en una cama, de un departamento que ya conocía. Me levante con un dolor de cabeza y busque la luz Sasuke se encontraba dormido en el sillón.

Ese idiota- dije.

Cuando gire mi mirada hacia la mesa de noche que se encontraba a un lado de la cama vi la carta de Shaoran, estaba un tanto arrugada y mojada pero era la carta, voltee a ver a Sasuke y vi que sus manos estaban llenas de tierra. ¿el la encontró?. Formule una sonrisa quizá lo estaba juzgando mal y a pesar de su semblante serio no sea tan malo. Le coloque un cobertor debido a que estaba la noche fría, me dirigí hacia la ventana para observar.

Bien Shaoran, estoy aquí… el lugar que me dijiste que fuera me trajo a este lugar, pero…¿ para que?- dije mientras cerraba mis ojos y en voz baja.

 **CONTINUARA…**


	3. Chapter 3: Lo que un día fue

**Capitulo III**

" **Lo que un día fue"**

Ha pasado una semana que estamos aquí Tomoyo se encuentra mejor y por fin hoy la darán de alta, le explique lo que había pasado y en donde nos encontrábamos, no pareció sorprenderse ya que dijo que eso era normal estando a un lado mío. También le comente que ella estaría con Haruno, ya que ella sería la encargada de protegerme, cuando le dije que yo me encontraba en casa de Uchiha y le dije quién era por algún extraño motivo y el cual me causo miedo, le empezaron a brillar los ojos. Algunas veces no entiendo a mi amiga pero me alegraba verla con el ánimo de siempre ellas es el único pilar que tengo en este mundo en el que nos encontramos. Cuando estábamos esperando a que llegara Haruno para presentarla y aprovechando que Uchiha y los demás se encontraban con la Sanju-Sama (por respeto Sakura les habla por su apellido), ella empezó a hablar conmigo.

Dime, Sakura ¿sabes por qué estamos aquí?, es decir ¿has podido encontrar algo o cómo podemos regresar?- me pregunto Tomoyo.

No, aun no, al parecer las ruinas de las que les hable no las han podido encontrar, creo que eso podría hacer que desconfíen de nosotros y piensen que estamos tramando algo o que somos mentirosas.- dije un bajando la mirada.

¿Eso podría ponernos en problemas?- me pregunto preocupada.

Quizás sí, es mundo es muy diferente al nuestro por lo visto aquí hay muchas peleas, y se podría decir que podrían ser muy desconfiados- le dije.

¿Entonc…?- me dijo pero la interrumpí.

No te preocupes Tomoyo, creo saber el modo de que me crean… para eso tendré que mostrarles mi magia…- le dije.

Pero Sakura, eso haría que dudaran más de nosotros- me dijo.

No lo creo de alguna forma ellos también hacen un tipo de magia pero ellos le llaman Jutsu o algo así, además de esta manera podría mostrarles a la carta tiempo, aunque…- le estaba explicando.

Pero en ese momento entraron Sanju- sama, Haruno, Uchiha, Uzumaki y Hatake- sensei. Lo que no logro entender aun es porque Haruno me ve de ese modo, a llegado al punto de dolerme la cabeza por su mirada, ¿qué es lo que le hecho? (pensaba confundida).

Sanju-sama.- dijo Sakura mientras se inclinaba para saludarla.

Eres una persona muy formal, solo llámame Tsunade, pequeña- me dijo. Bien tomoyo, ¿no es asi?, veo que ya te encuentras mejor.- se dirigió a tomoyo.

Buenas tardes, así es, le agradezco que me ayudaran - se inclino

Ustedes dos sí que son un caso, son buenos modales y muy correctas- decía kakashi- pareciera que fueran de la realeza o algo así.

Ja, a mí no me engañan algo extraño tienen, en especial esa niña- decía Haruno mirando a Sakura en un tono molesto a lo que tomoyo reacciono.

Sakura siempre ha sido así desde que era pequeña y sobre todo no tiene la culpa de ser así de linda, con unos ojos como la esmeralda tan expresivos, ay por dios se ella es como el cielo- decía eso mientras me pellizcaba los cachetes.

¡Tomoyo! , no… no digas esas cosas- me había puesto como un tomate.

Además, con lo bonita que eres Sakura me imagino que ya muchos en este lugar se han fijado en ti, ¿no es así?- dijo volteando a ver a los demás con una sonrisa en especial a Haruno.

Tomoyo deja de provocarla por favor -pensaba mientras Haruno la seguía viendo con más odio-jajaj….jajaja- reía nerviosamente.

En realidad Kinomoto es muy bonita, de veras- decía Naruto sonriente.

Pero para cuando lo termino de decir solo pudo verlo volar ya que Haruno le había dado un golpe extremadamente fuerte. Tomoyo era en realidad un demonio disfrazado de ángel si de molestar a sus amigos se trataba, es por eso que para mí era una persona invaluable porque sé que podía contar con ella, pero en algunas ocasiones sabía que ella se pasaba o mal viajaba con sus pensamientos y a lo poco que conocía a Haruno era una persona muy explosiva en realidad la admiraba porque aunque no porque me odie o le moleste, sé que ella tiene un carácter como el de Tomoyo. Aunque me pregunto a que se referirá tomoyo si solamente he estado en el hospital con ella y en el departamento de Uchiha pero no los había visto hasta hoy. Solo veía a Hatake- sensei y a Tsunade poner la mano en su cara como si ya supiera que le haría eso a Uzumaki, y Uchiha bueno él no era muy expresivo que digamos.

Bien, como sea- decía Tsunade mientras se tocaba la cien con dos dedos- Tomoyo te presento a Sakura Haruno ella será tu escolta por así decirlo mientras vemos la manera de ayudarlas- decía mientras se veía.

Es un placer, espero nos llevemos de maravilla- decía con una sonrisa (efectivamente es un demonio)- te llamas igual que Sakura, eso sí que es una coincidencia.- finalizo.

Bien, vámonos necesito mostrarte mi casa antes de encargarme de algo- dijo fastidiada

De alguna manera esto me está preocupando, pero cierto tengo que decirles.

Estemm… antes de que se vayan quería mostrarles algo- decía Sakura nerviosamente.

¿De qué se trata?- pregunto Tsunade.

Esto es difícil….amm… de explicare… es decir poco creíble ¿sería la palabra?- decía enredándose con sus palabras y de una manera muy confusa.

Tranquilízate, respira, relájate ahora si dinos que es lo que tienes que decir- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Bueno, yo… hay algo que no les he dicho, y no quiero que después se sorprendan- decía.

Y bien que es eso que no has dicho- dijo Tsunade.

Yo… bueno…. Verán… yo…- decía nerviosamente.

Ya deja de tartamudear y dilo de una buena vez- grito Haruno, que al parecer aún no se le quitaba el mal humor.

Yo… puedo hacer… ¡MAGIA!- grito al final, poniéndose roja.

El silencio se prolongó por unos cinco minutos, mientras jugaba con mis dedos, mis ojos mostraban una preocupación que se podría ver a kilómetros, pensaba que quizá había cometido un error al decirles, viendo que de alguna manera no le creían pasaría al plan B, después de todo ya no tenía nada que perder. Saco de su camisa su llave y comenzó. A lo que todos se quedaron viendo extrañados al ver que estiraba sus brazos.

Llave, que guardas los poderes de mi estrella,- en eso un símbolo empezó a brillar a los pies de Sakura-muestra tus verdaderos poderes ante Sakura, quien acepto esta misión contigo… ¡LIBERATEEE!- hubo una gran ventisca y apareció ante ellos un báculo en forma de estrella.

Eso es…-decía Naruto.

¿Y eso es todo?- decía Haruno.- yo podría hacer algo más sorprendente.

No es solo eso, con esto tengo la capacidad para controlar los cuatro elementos, incluso el tiempo y regresar en el tiempo, entre otras cosas- dije.

Porque no nos dijiste cuando llegaste- pregunto Tsunade.

Porque tenía miedo de que no me creyeran además de que no sabía si estaba bien, pero al ver que no han podido encontrar la ruinas de las que les hable, tenía miedo de que piensen que en realidad somos de este lugar y dejen de ayudarnos.- decía mientras seguía jugando con sus dedos ya que estaba muy nerviosa.

Dieces que tienes el poder de mover en el tiempo, porque no lo usas y se van de una buena vez- decía de manera altanera Haruno.

No puedo, porque no fue con ella con la que llegamos a este lugar, además si en realidad estoy algún otro mundo paralelo, no tendría caso- le dije mirando hacia abajo.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Uchiha.

Es decir, que estoy segura que este no es nuestro pasado el de tomoyo y mío o más bien del mundo donde vivimos, mi padre es maestro de historia y arqueología, así que por él se mucho sobre esto, si estamos en algún otro mundo dimensión, sería peligroso para mí y para tomoyo usar esa carta, además de que el poder que necesitaría es demasiado fuerte, una vez logre utilizarla cuando la había atrapado, pero solo retrocedí un poco en el tiempo con la carta del regreso para regresar a mi tiempo, necesito usar la carta del tiempo para detenerlo, pero eso solo puede hacerse si estoy en mi mundo y tiempo, Shaoran… el logro hacerme regresar una vez ya que el poseía esa carta gasto tanta energía que se desmayó, y eso solo habían sido 6 años los que había retrocedido, si este mundo o tiempo se encuentra a más de 100 años sería difícil poder lograrlo.- dijo con la cara triste.

Entonces solo hay que decirle y hallar el modo de comunicarte con ese tal Shaoran- decía Haruno.

Aunque quisiera no puedo hacer eso- dijo para bajar la mirada y ocultarla con su fleco.

Que acaso ¿no puede hacer algo por ti? ¿Es tu amigo…?- pero con eso solo le di una bofetada. -¿Pero qué te pasa idiota?-decía Haruno enojada.

Todos se me quedaron viendo, deshice el hechizo y para que volviera a ser una llave, me había cansado de oírla y de algún modo mis humor tampoco era el de siempre, camine con la cabeza agachada, sin que se me lograra ver la mirada cuando estaba en la puerta solo levante un poco la cabeza pero al parecer ella logro ver mi mirada de profunda tristeza.

Aunque quiera poder hablar con él, aunque lo desee desde el fondo de mi corazón, no puedo hacerlo ya que él ha muerto.-finalice y cerré la puerta para retirarme de ese lugar.

Yo...- decía Haruno un tanto apenada.- no tenía idea.- pero ya Sakura se había ido

Sakura ha sido muy fuerte todo este tiempo, ¿sabes?- decía tomoyo quien le daba un pañuelo- debió fastidiarse demasiado para que reaccionara así.

¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo enfadada.

Aunque ella este sonriendo, sé que se está esforzando mucho para hacerlo, su corazón es un completo desastre está roto. Shaoran era la persona que más amaba en el mundo y él también la amaba, por eso el sacrifico su vida para protegerla-Haruno levanto la cara para ver la de tomoyo- el día en que murió, Sakura se perdió por completo, estuvo por más de dos semanas sin comer y ni dormir, solo lloraba y se culpaba de lo que le había pasado a Shaoran, su padre, su hermano, sus amigos e incluso la madre de Shaoran se preocuparon por ella como nunca antes, el brillo en sus ojos se había perdido del todo, poco a poco logramos reanimarla pero aunque sus ojos recuperaron un poco de brillo aun cuando ella sonríe, no es completamente ella.-dijo con pesar.

Yo… - bajo la mirada haruno.

Kinomoto, debió sufrir mucho- decía Naruto con los ojos llorosos.

Todo esto pasó hace 6 meses en nuestro mundo en vacaciones de navidad, por lo tanto fue demasiado triste para todos nosotros, es por eso que quiero pedirte un favor Haruno.-dijo bajando la mirada.

Kakashi y Tsunade solo se limitaban a observarse y pensar en lo que tomoyo le estaba contando.

Di… dime- dijo.

Intenta conocerla, sé que ella también se ganara tu corazón por a pesar de todo ella es la persona más bondadosa que he visto en mi vida, dale una oportunidad de que te conozca, yo siempre intento bromear con ella para que no decaiga, pero siempre estoy preocupada por cómo se siente, y créanle que en realidad llegamos por unas ruinas.-dijo esto último viendo a Tsunade.

En realidad no había dudado de ella, de alguna forma siento que estas ruinas tienen la capacidad de esconderse o algo por el estilo las personas que se encuentran alrededor de donde dicen ustedes lo han comentado- dijo Tsunade

Pero no queríamos darles esperanzas en vano hasta saber bien de que se trataba todo- dijo kakashi.

Tomoyo se acercó a Haruno y a Naruto para tomarlos de las manos- por favor, ayúdenme a lograr que Sakura sea lo que una vez fue- dijo con una mirada tierna.

Los dos se vieron y asintieron a la amatista, ella solo les respondió con una sincera sonrisa.

 **Mientras tanto…**

Sasuke me siguió puesto que ese era su trabajo, no decía nada solo se limitaba a seguirme, camine sin rumbo hasta llegar a un parque y me senté en una banca, él se recargo en un árbol y cerró los ojos. Pasaron por lo menos 30 min en silencio sin decir nada absolutamente nada.

No entiendo…- dije a lo que provoco que abriera los ojos y me mirara- la carta decía que fuera a esas ruinas que eso despejaría mis dudas, porque… porque en lugar de despejarlas… solo… se está complicando…no pude… no pude protegerlo, ¿Por qué me envió a este lugar?- decía más para mí que para otra cosa.

Mis lágrimas comenzaban a salir nuevamente,- ¿desde cuándo seré así?, solo me la he pasado llorando todo este tiempo.- levante la mirada para ver enfrente de mi a Uchiha quien estiraba una servilleta.

Solo límpiate, si no quieres ser así, se mas fuerte.- dijo para sentarse a un lado- sinceramente este tipo de dramas me resultan muy desgastantes.-dijo

No tienes por qué escucharme si no quieres, puedes limitarte a ver solamente o si prefieres puedes-dijo mirando a otro lado.

Te entiendo.- dijo mirándome a lo que yo voltee a verlo.

¿Qué… que quieres decir?- le pregunte

El sentimiento de perder a alguien y que las personas hablen sin saber o entender- se limitó a decirme y se levantó- será mejor que vayamos por algo de comer, no tendría caso regresar ya que no creo que aún se encuentren en el hospital.- yo solo lo observaba cuando se alejaba pero se detuvo- ¿no vienes?

Me levante, de alguna manera me había relajado completamente.

 **En el mundo de Sakura**

Eriol, que está pasando- preguntaba un pequeño amarillo.

El mundo parecía haberse detenido por completo. Como si se hubieran congelado.

No lo sé kerberus, pero será mejor que vayamos a buscar a Sakura, por algún extraño motivo sentí una presencia conocida, pero no puede ser lo que estoy pensando, tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Eriol.

 **Continuara…**


	4. Capitulo 4 Unas alas peligrosas

**Luna Kinomoto:** Gracias por tus comentarios y espero que les siga gustando a medida que corra la historia.

 **Chiharu Kazahana:** Gracias por tus comentarios y nadamas denme un poco de tiempo, ya que por la escuela y el trabajo batallo un poco en actualizarlos.

: como siempre muchas gracias por seguirme con las historias que tengo

 **Capítulo 4**

" **Unas alas peligrosas"**

 **En el mundo de Sakura**

Alguien estaba en casa de Sakura buscando desesperado por todos lados en donde se encontraba esa castaña

Sakura no aparece por ninguna parte- decía Kero desesperado

Esto es extraño- decía Eriol un poco más tranquilo que el otro.

Eriol crees que la detención del tiempo tenga que ver, con lo que paso la ultima vez, es decir… el día en que el moc… Lee murió.- decía ya un poco más calmado pero con preocupación.

El día del ataque a Sakura, ese día el tiempo se detuvo por unos momentos…- decía mientras inspeccionaba el escritorio de Sakura.

Sakura- decía con la cabeza agachada- esa cabeza de chorlito donde se abra metido.

No creo que sea una cabeza de chorilito, si así fuera no hubiera dejado esto, - mostrando una nota a Kero- creo que Sakura supuso que algo pasaría y por alguna razón dejo esta nota- entregándola a kero.

Para: Eriol y Kero

"Perdón por no decirles nada. Pero recibí una carta de Shaoran decía que las respuestas las encontraría en las ruinas que investiga mi padre, si es que lo llegas a leer significa que algo salió mal, tengan cuidado." – Termino de leer- Sakura ¿está en problemas?.

Eso no lo sé, debemos de ir rápido a donde se encuentra el padre de Sakura quizá podamos hacer algo, además de alguna manera puedo sentir la presencia de Sakura pero muy lejana- decía Eriol.- será mejor que llevemos a Yue también.

Le llamare, después nos iremos- dijo Kero decidido.

Al mismo tiempo en la aldea de la hoja.

Tomoyo no me pondré eso, estoy muy bien con mi uniforme- decía corriendo de ella.

Ohh vamos Sakura, no podemos andar con nuestro uniforme por aquí, nos miraran raro, sabes que estas ropas no son las adecuadas- decía tomoyo- además yo diseñe estos atuendos, el que me los rechaces haces que me sienta sola y triste- dijo dramáticamente.

No, no, y no, no me pondré eso es… demasiado extravagante- decía Sakura bufando.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke y kakashi, solo la miraban como con una gota en la cabeza y se preguntaban de donde había sacado todo eso Tomoyo para realizar los atuendos. Al parecer Sakura ya estaba acostumbrada de algún modo por lo tanto veían que no sedería a la petición de tomoyo peor no contaban con la sobre actuación de tomoyo y el dialogo que se aventó después.

Está bien Sakura,- bajando la mirada- sé que no son mucho de tu agrado en algunas ocasiones, pero me esforcé mucho al realizarlo, cada diseño que hago los hago pensando que te protegerán y regresaras con bien,- soltando una lagrima.

Todos se la estaban creyendo y empezaban a sentir pena por Tomoyo, incluso de algún modo Sakura estaba cayendo nuevamente, ella no podría ver llorar a su amiga y prima le partía el corazón a lo que ella se acercó.

Tomoyo, está bien me los pondré- dijo tomándole las manos.- y yo nunca he dicho que no me gustan tus diseños de verdad son hermosos Tommy siempre te los he dicho, asi que ya no llores- decía Sakura agachando la cabeza.

Woow que conmovedor- decía Naruto limpiándose unas lágrimas.

Se ve que son tan unidas.- decía sorprendida Sakura H.

Kakashi y Sasuke solo continuaron observando, pero también se les había hecho muy tierno.

Sniff..Lo… Sniff… ¿lo dices enserio, Sakura?- decía aun con la cabeza agachada.

Por supuesto anda dime que quieres que me ponga- decía animándola.

Pro… ¿prometes que te medirás todos para saber cuál te queda? … sniff- Sakura solo asintió dándole una sonrisa.

La sonrisa de Kinomoto, es tan… relajante y bella- decía Naruto.

Verdad que si – se levantó tomoyo de manera espontánea no había signos de que hubiera llorado en lo absoluto- me haces tan feliz, Sakura- decía mientras le brillaban los ojos de emoción y soltando una risita.

¿Pero, que acaba de pasar aquí?- dijeron todos en unísono excepto Sakura que se había quedado quieta con la cara totalmente blanca.

Pero que acabo de hacer le acabo de dar total y absolutamente mi autorización para vestirme todo lo que ella quiera- pensaba Sakura que literalmente su alma se había salido.

Sakura , es hora de probarte esto- decía con una sonrisa que más que angelical se veía un poco diablilla mientras le daba un atuendo- ahora entra ahí – empujándola- ustedes- dijo señalando a los 4 tomen asiento por favor- decía sonriendo.

Yo .. yo no tengo tiempo para esto, - decía mientras se dirigía a la puerta kakashi-será mejor que vaya con la Hokage tengo que informarle al…- se detuvo al ver a tomoyo en la puerta- pero como rayos llego tan rápidamente- pensó.

Vamos, Hatake-san no será mucho tiempo- decía sonriendo- necesito sus puntos de vista para los atuendos de Sakura- decía tomoyo sonriendo.

Para esto Sakura H. y Naruto ya estaban por la ventana mientras Sasuke también se dirigía pero tomoyo corrió y lo tomo de la camisa, que aunque para Sasuke sería muy fácil escaparse, por alguna razón no apuso mucha resistencia. Mientras ya se encontraban afuera kakashi, Sakura H y Naruto.

Lo sentimos Sasuke – dijeron los tres en unísono.

Pero después de todo, tu deber es quedarte a protegerla- decía Naruto en tono de burla- comento que estas cosas con tomoyo tienden a durar un buen rato así que ten paciencia. – decía Naruto mientras se alejaban y agitaba su mano.

¿Es enserio que te lo dijo?, natuto.- decía mientras huían del lugar.

A diferencia de ti Sakura, yo platique con ella mientras estuvo en el hospital y su amiga estaba inconsciente, me empezó a decir cuánto la extrañaba y me conto una ocasión en la que le paso- decía con una gota en la cabeza.

Espero que no se lo ocurra vestirnos a todos- decía Haruno.

Para esto Tomoyo les gritaba que regresaran desde la ventana, Sakura veía con cara de lastima a Sasuke que lo tenía sujetado del brazo y solo esbozo un pequeño susurro diciendo "lo siento", para lo que Sasuke respondió asintiendo, una cosa era cierta si Sasuke quisiera se podría liberar de la ataduras de tomoyo, pero uno lo hizo y habían dos razones que lo hicieron llegar a esa conclusión.

1.- No podía simplemente irse ya que su misión mientras no tenían otras misiones era estar cerca de Sakura.

2.- De alguna manera le daba curiosidad verla vestida con esos trajes que había realizado Tomoyo.

Así que solo se quedó quieto con los brazos cruzados oyendo los gritos agudos de Tomoyo, pero de repente callo y al voltear a verla pudo notar una sonrisa de maldad pura a pesar de lo angelical que era fijo su mirada hacia donde observaba la amatista y pudo ver a 4 personas que conocía muy bien se trataba de Ino, Rock Lee, Neji y Kiba, de repente vio como bajaba corriendo Tomoyo para ponerse frente a ellos haciendo su sonrisa totalmente angelical y ternura, Sakura solo veía con una gota en la cabeza.

Me compadezco de ellos- dijo sin más con una risa nerviosa Sakura, y Sasuke solo la observo. Después Sakura se metió al cuarto tomando uno de los trajes.

Buenas tardes- dijo emitiendo una gran sonrisa.

Los chicos se quedaron observándola era demasiado linda Tomoyo ya que era una chica alta complexión delgada su piel clara como la leche unos ojos amatistas y un cabello largo con cierta ondulación al final color acebache, ellos nunca habían visto nunca antes así que pensaron que sería una forastera que pedía ayuda y acertaron de cierto modo.

Buenas tardes- contesto Rock Lee

Mi nombre es Daidouji Tomoyo – dijo sonriendo- y me gustaría pedir un favor si son tan amables- puso los ojos más tiernos que pudo.

Mi nombre es Rock Lee, él es Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka e Ino Yamanaka- dijo señalándoles a cada uno- ¿ en qué podemos ayudarte?- decía,

Pero Neji y Kiba estaban con cautela por alguna razón. Tomoyo lo noto así que se acercó a ellos y ambos les tomo por las manos y les sonrió de la manera más amable, ellos por alguna extraña razón estaban nerviosos las manos de Tomoyo eran muy suaves al tacto.

Necesito saber si pueden ayudarme a decidir algo se los agradecería mucho,- mirando a todos y después volteando a ver a Uno y Rock Lee.- ¿podrán?

Yo no tengo nada importante que hacer así que por mi está bien- dijo Ino- Pero de que se trata.

Ropa- sentencio Tomoyo.

Con más razón amo la ropa-decía Ino y Tomoyo le sonrió mas efusivamente.

Nosotros no creo que deba..- intento decir Neji y Kiba.

Vaya es fácil pedir la opinión de las chicas- poniendo una cara triste- pero también es bueno saber la reacción de los chicos, supongo que a pesar de mi esfuerzo al haber realizado los trajes, ningún chico quiere verlos para dar su opinión,- dijo bajando la mirada y soltando las manos de ellos.

Yo si voy hermosa dama- decía Rock Lee- es aquí donde debemos mostrar el poder de la juventud- le brillaron los ojos a Lee al decir eso.

Kiba y Neji voltearon a verse y luego vieron a Tomoyo aún seguía con la cabeza agachada y al parecer empezaría a llorar (así es la estaba aplicando de nuevo), después los dos soltaron un suspiro después de todo no tenían nada que perder ya que no habían misiones pendientes.

Está bien , te ayudaremos- dijeron los dos

Lo… ¿Lo prometen?- dijo

Si, lo prometemos- dijeron

Bien- Tomoyo levanto la cabeza con una gran sonrisa- los caballeros no deben de romper las promesas ¿no es así?-ambos solo palidecieron.

Tomoyo los tomo de los brazos y los subió, Rock Lee e Ino solo sonreían no podían creer que Neji y Kiba sucumbieran a la petición de la chica. Cuando llegaron al cuarto pudieron ver a Sasuke, y ella les pidió que se sentaran a lo que accedieron.

Bien Sakura-Aplaudió- Puedes salir para que te vean.

¿Sakura?-dijo Ino.

Así se llama mi prima que es la que modelara mis modelos.- dijeron.

Wooow mi Sakura modelara- decía con entusiasmo Rock Lee.

No es esa Sakura, Lee- dijo Sasuke y todos se quedaron viendo.

Se abrió la puerta y todos vieron salir a una chica de complexión delgada también , su piel clara, su cabello largo agarrado con una trenza de lado y sus ojos color esmeralda , estaba vestida con un traje tipo kimono rosa pero era corto llegaba a la caderas abierto de arriba que se podía divisar su clavícula y un poco escotado, la parte de los brazos era holgado como un kimono y la parte de abajo era unas mallas negras con zapatillas como las de ellos color negras. Todos se quedaron completamente impactados incluso Ino que muy a su pesar reconocía que ella era demasiado bonita.

To… Tomoyo, son demasiadas personas…. – dijo completamente roja.

Y bien Chicos y Chica ¿ cómo se ve?- dijo Tomoyo sonriéndoles, al ver que solo soltaban la baba.

Me parece muy hermoso- dijo emocionada Ino- Pero me parece que sería un tanto incómodo para ella, no lo crees, si necesitara huir de algo. Aunque si ella no es ninja pues me supongo que está bien- termino.

Y ustedes chicos, ¿Qué piensan?- dijo Tomoyo, y todo se quedaban viendo.

Her…Hermosa- lo había pensado pero termino diciéndole siguiendo observándola.

Todos se quedaron viendo hacia Sasuke, Tomoyo con una sonrisa ella había notado cierto interés del hacia su prima era por eso que también quería su opinión, los demás no podían creerlo, Ino se sintió de verdad molesta, él nunca le había dicho eso incluso si se arreglaba, pero no podía negar que en realidad ese atuendo le quedaba demasiado bien en ella. Sakura llevo su sonrojo a un tono más elevado. Sasuke al ver que en realidad lo había dicho intento corregirse.

Es… Es decir… El traje, es muy hermoso- dijo completamente sonrosado, todos lo veían eso sí que era un espectáculo.

Aah.. ahh… Ya… ya veo- dijo un tanto triste Sakura.- será mejor que me cambie a otro Tomoyo.- dijo sonriéndole.

Sasuke pudo notar como su sonrisa baja y era un tanto forzada, pensando que si se había molestado, después de eso Sakura entro otra vez a cambiarse.

En mi opinión si es un muy bonito traje, y le queda muy bello a ella pero creo que no sería buena idea que ande así por aquí, claro si a ella le gusta que la miren estará bien ya que será difícil de no ver- dijo Kiba sonrojado.

Opino lo mismo, además será muy difícil caminar cómodamente con el – dijo Neji

Yo pienso que se ve bella y hermosa, es como un ángel, demuestra todo el poder de la juventud- dijo Rock Lee mostrando su dedo como aprobación y guiñando el ojo. Y Sasuke solo escucho todos los comentarios positivos de ellos.

Son muy amables, me supongo que si me sobrepase el diseño pero es que quería ver a Sakura vestida así- dijo sonriendo- me supongo que el segundo será el que ganara. Puedes salir Sakura.

El segundo traje era una blusa sin mangas con unos cordones que simulaban una manga caídas sobre los brazos, era una tipo falda con un short de licra negro, un listón como de kimono por la cintura y unos zapatos iguales a los otros y del mismo color. Su cabello tenía un dos listones largos en cada lado y unos guantes en cada mano.

Podrá ser muy sencillo pero en Sakura se ve con un ángel con cualquier cosa ¿ no creen?- decía tomoyo.

Vaya, de verdad esa chica es de este planeta- decía Ino.

Se ve bien con cualquier cosa – decía Kiba

Bien creo que este será el que se quedara Sakura, ¿ está bien? – le s pregunto a todos para verlos asentir- ¿dime como lo sientes, Sakura?- le pregunto a los ojos esmeralda.

Es muy cómodo Tomoyo incluso si las cosas se llegasen a complicar las cosas me podría mover libremente, Gracias Tomoyo – dijo con una sonrisa.

Es un placer, Sakurita- respondió.

¿Complicar las cosas?- pregunto Ino- ¿ acaso eres una ninja?

Aah no, no para nada, pero probablemente tenga problemas con ciertas cosas- decía bajando la mirada.

Estamos buscando la manera de regresarlas a donde pertenecen, mi misión es protegerla- dijo Sasuke.

Estas cuidando a estas chicas tan bonitas- decía Rock Lee- que suerte tienes.

O no yo estoy bajo la protección de Haruno- dijo Tomoyo- Pero escapo al pedirle que me ayudara con esto.

¿Me pregunto por qué?- suspiro Neji.

Yo siento muc..- pero para esto Sakura logro escuchar un sonido ya conocido y su cara se pudo ver el pánico.- ¿no escuchan ese sonido?

No, ¿Que sucede Sakura?- dijo preocupada Tomoyo.

De repente Sakura empezó a sentir un calor en sus muñecas y en su espalda, y se empezaron a divisar lo que parecían unos tatuajes.

No…No… Para por favor- decía Sakura abrazándose- ARDEE- gritaba.- no quiero que pase de nuevo- pensaba.

Sakura, - intento acercarse tomoyo, pero algo la empujo, Neji logro sostenerla.

¿Qué está pasando?- le pregunto.

Hagan que pare, está sucediendo otra vez- dijo Tomoyo ahora si con auténticas lágrimas.

Todos se le quedaban viendo, no lograban acercarse Kakashi, Sakura y Naruto que están cerca de donde estaba Tsunade lograron sentir algo y cuando voltearon a su alrededor pudieron ver como las cosas y las personas comenzaban a detenerse. Y por alguna razón ellos aún se movían con normalidad.

Sakura reacciona- decía Tomoyo- ayúdenla por favor- y todo comenzaba a ir más lento.

Sasuke logro entrar en lo que parecía proteger a Sakura con su sharingan activado, y vio como todos se detenían, Sakura estaba en el suelo con los ojos ausentes y por la ventana pudo ver algo que no habían visto.

Las ruinas- dijo asombrado y después se giró a ver a Sakura.

El sonido… es… doloroso… - decía Sakura con lágrimas pero con la mirada totalmente vacía.

De que sonido hablas, Sakura reacciona- decía Sasuke tomándola de los hombros.

De repente unas alas comenzaban a formarse en su espalda pero en cada una de sus plumas estaba impregnada la marca como los tatuajes que le habían salido a Sakura en sus muñecas y en su espalda.

Esto está mal, tengo que hacer algo- decía Sasuke- necesito que reaccione ¿qué puedo hacer?-pensaba desesperadamente Sasuke- dime que debo de hacer Sakura- le decía.

Pero Sakura seguía obsoleta a lo que estaba pasando, y la energía cada vez se hacía más fuerte, las ruinas comenzaron a brillar. Sasuke le dio muchas vueltas desesperado por completo solo dijo.

-Lo siento- en un susurro tomo la cara de Sakura y deposito sus labios en los de ella, la energía comenzó a bajar, las ruinas comenzaron a desaparecer de nuevo y ella poco a poco comenzó a reaccionar para darse cuenta que estaba pasando, completamente asombrada veía como Sasuke tenía la cara llena de preocupación y aun unidos sus labios a los de ella. El abrió los ojos un poco aun con su Sharingan y vio a Sakura, ella se asombró al ver el color de sus ojos y de repente se desmayó. Cayendo en las piernas de Sasuke y el abrazándola, pudo ver que poco a poco todo comenzó a moverse de nuevo.

Ayúdela- Grito Tomoyo- pero pudo ver que estaba todo normal.

¿Qué demonios fue lo que paso?- pregunto Kiba.

Todos observaron como Sasuke abrazaba a Sakura, en verdad él se había asustado mucho, la marca en sus muñecas aún no se quitaban, y eso lo preocupaban.

¿Cómo lograste detenerla?- pregunto Neji.

¿Be… beso?- pregunto Tomoyo. A lo que Sasuke se sonrojo.

¿Quee?- dijeron los 4 al mismo tiempo.

So.. solo eso se me ocurrió- dijo totalmente rojo mientras la sostenía.- además ¿ cómo lo supiste?

Esa fue la forma en que Shaoran logro hacerlo también, antes de que …- dijo bajando la mirada.

Será mejor ponerla a descansar- dijo mientras la recostaba en su cama.

¿Qué fue lo que paso?- llegaron kakashi, Haruno y Naruto.

Por un momento parecía que el tiempo se detenía- dijo Kakashi- ¿ que saben de eso?.

Creo que tienes algo más que explicar Tomoyo- decía Sasuke- pero antes que nada Las ruinas de las que hablan aparecieron de nuevo.

Sasuke se levantó de donde estaba Sakura después de acomodarla y miro hacia la ventana después apunto- ese es el lugar donde aparecieron- dijo sin más.

Sakura… creo que tendré que decirles lo que sucedió ese día,- miro hacia donde estaba ella. Será mejor que tomen asiento.- les dijo.

Nosotros podemos quedarnos también- dijo Rock Lee.

Creo que también les va incumbir- dijo Tomoyo.

 **Continuara…**


	5. Capitulo 5: La canción de Sakura

Hola siento no poder subir los capítulos tan rápido como quisiera, pero el trabajo y sobre todo la universidad me absorben mucho tiempo, estuve en exámenes parciales y además de un ensayo de un libro, aunque amo la carrera de psicología algunas veces se pasan lo profesores con las tareas pero no me quejo, después de todo es lo que elegí.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo de verdad pensaba que no les gustaba a nadie mis historias: v, así que a petición de ustedes continuare con esta historia.

 **Capítulo V**

" **La canción de Sakura"**

Todos se encontraban realmente sorprendidos por lo que había pasado, Sakura se encontraba en la cama y las marcas aún no se quitaban por completo, todos observaron a Tomoyo quien se disponía a contarles lo que había pasado el día que murió Shaoran, ella observo a Sakura con preocupación para después suspirar.

Daidouji tienes que decirnos lo que sucedió, dijiste que no querías que sucediera otra vez eso quiere decir que ya había pasado otras veces no es así- dijo Sasuke.

Así es, supongo que tengo que explicarles lo que sucede.- vio a todos asentir con la cabeza- Bien les contare, todo comenzó.- dijo Tomoyo.

ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA

Wooww aquí es donde nos quedaremos Eriol.- dijo Sakura emocionada.

Así es, solo serán 3 días ya sabes que tienen que regresar con sus familias a pasar la navidad- dijo Eriol sonriendo.

Era una cabaña que de dos plantas pero extremadamente grande tenía un jardín muy extenso y se encontraba cerca del lago, todo estaba cubierto de una capa blanca suave que caía del cielo. Sakura no podía dejar de sonreír era un paraíso y seria todo para ellos cuatro, sin su hermano que la estuviera molestando diciendo monstruo, ni nada.

Es muy hermoso, aunque hubiera sido mejor venir en verano – dijo asiendo un puchero.

La próxima vez así será- dijo Eriol- sería bueno traer a todos.

Lo dices enserio- lo vio a asentir- que emoción, nos divertiremos mucho- dijo sonriendo.

Debes estar muy contenta- dijo alguien abrazándola.

Shaoran – dijo sonrojada y sonriendo.

Tengo frio será mejor que entremos- dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano.

Después de tantas cosas que han pasado es bueno verlos juntos y sonriendo ¿no crees Eriol?- decía Tomoyo mientras se colocaba a un lado de él.

Así es mi querida Tomoyo- dijo sonriente.

Será mejor que entremos también- dijo sonriéndole a lo que Eriol le extendió su mano.

Entrando se encontraba el recibidor donde colocaron sus moletas después se encargarían de acomodarlas, todo llegaron a la extensa sala con estilo rustico pero elegante y se sentaron cerca de la chimenea para entrar en calor.

De verdad Eriol no pudimos a ver ido a un lugar más cálido- decía rechistando Shaoran.

Lo había olvidado querido Shaoran, eres extremadamente friolento no es así- le decía mientras le tomaba sus manos- yo te las calentare ven.- decía con una sonrisa burlona.

Deja de decir idioteces y actuar de esa manera haces que me dé más escalofríos- decía temblando.

Pero si Eriol solo está enamorado de ti Shaoran- decía tomoyo sonriendo.

Tú también Tomoyo, no le sigas el juego a el- decía mientras entre cerraba los ojos.

Que divertido,- decía Sakura.

Shaoran solo le sonrió y la abrazo, eso era lo que más le gustaba de Sakura a pesar de que se estuviera enojando solo bastaba con ver su sonrisa para que se le olvidara todo su enojo. Todos se levantaron para cenar algo, el mayordomo de Eriol ya lo tenía todo listo y se sentaron en la mesa.

Cof cof… estem quiero hacer un brindis ¿puedo?- decía Sakura sonriente.

Claro pequeña Sakura- dijo Eriol.

Bien, Brindo por todos nosotros, por el hecho de que nuestros caminos hicieran que nos reuniéramos, porque siempre tengamos felicidad en nuestras vidas y siempre estemos para todos nosotros, también, brindo porque estoy demasiando contenta con este viaje, aunque batalle en convencer a Shaoran- dijo sonriéndole- pero como soy tan gorrosa, Acepto, así que agradezco porque él sea la persona más importante para mí, y que me quiera tal y como soy- dijo sonriendo y sonrojada-sa… salud.

Yo también quiero decir algo- se puso de pie y le tomo la mano- agradezco el hecho de que todos estemos aquí, pero más agradezco que la vida me pusiera a tan maravillosa persona, que es para mí un verdadero ángel, y que para mí también es la persona más importante.-dijo sonriéndole- también hay un deseo que quiero que cumplas-dijo.

Si… claro dime- dijo confundida.

Te lo diré después- sonrió de lado- brindo también por el hecho de que nosotros cuatro siempre seremos amigos ¡Salud¡-finalizo.

Salud – dijeron todos sonriendo.

Después de la cena, fueron a bañarse Sakura se sorprendió que la casa de Eriol tuviera aguas termales, se sentía demasiado contenta, Pensaba que las cosas seguirían así, lo cuatro juntos, viajando por todos lados…

Eriol- dijo Shaoran.

Dime querido,- dijo tomándolo de la mano.

Deja de hacer eso- exaltándose- como sea, hay algo que quiero pedirte- dijo serio. Eriol se dio cuenta y lo soltó para ponerse serio también.

Supongo que también lo has sentido- dijo Eriol.

Así que también lo sabes- dijo- bueno eso no me sorprende viniendo de ti… ¿sabes lo que pasara?- pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

Si- dijo

Es por eso que hiciste este viaje, ¿no es así? Con la excusa de que tenemos que ensayar la canción-bajo la mirada.

Así es- dijo y se quitó los lentes.

Hay algo que quiero pedirte, - dijo mientras seguía con la cabeza agachada- si… si algo me llegase a pasar, que creo que tú y yo sabemos pasara…

¿Quieres que cuide a Sakura? ¿Verdad?- dijo- sabes el dolor que sentirá ella, no será fácil, pero a pesar de todo a Sakura la quiero como una hermana, así, que por mi parte no tienes por qué pedírmelo, sea como sea lo hare.

¿Sabes cuándo pasara?- pregunto Shaoran para lo que Eriol solo negó con la cabeza-me lo suponía- saliendo del agua.

Al salir de las aguas pudo ver a Sakura que estaba muy feliz, y la tomo de la mano para irse a platicar con ella, ella solo sonrió y lo siguió.

El baño estuvo delicioso, no me quería salir ¿no crees? - decía feliz.

La ventaja es tu tenías a Tomoyo cerca y no al latoso de Eriol- decía con una gota en la cabeza- aunque como quiera me alegra el haber podido platicar con el- dijo con una sonrisa.

¿Y de que hablaron?, tienes una gran sonrisa en tu rostro- decía con los ojos entrecerrados.

Él se acercó a su oído haciéndola pensara que se lo diría pero solo le susurro- es un secreto- después le dio un beso en la mejilla y le revolvió el cabello.

Mouuu… que malo eres- decía inflando los cachetes.

Cambiando de tema Sakura, nunca te he visto con el cabello largo, desde la primaria lo llevas corto.- le dijo.

¿Crees que se me ve mal?- decía tocándose el cabello.

Oh no, no me malentiendas es solo que sería bueno verlo.-dijo sonriendo.

Con el tiempo que me consume el trabajo de medio tiempo, los ensayos y la escuela, tengo se me hace difícil arreglarlo, tenerlo largo sería un problema- dijo tocándose la barbilla y luego vio a Shaoran que agachaba la mirada y continuo- supongo que puedo dejarlo crecer hasta que regreses de hong Kong, por lo menos será hasta debajo de los hombros lo que crecerá.- termino.

Entonces, ¿no te lo cortaras hasta que me vuelvas a ver después de las vacaciones?- pregunto a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza.- ¿ y si ya no regreso?-dijo serio.

Hee… ¿porque me dices eso?-pregunto con la cara triste.

Es una broma- volvió a sonreír- entonces, ¿es una promesa?- levanto el dedo meñique.

Claro- dijo sonriente mientras entre lazaban sus dedos en forma de promesa.

Paso un día y medio no habían ensayado nada pero se estaban divirtiendo como nunca, era la segunda noche, todo se encontraba en silencio y Shaoran se levantó a tomar agua, pero para su sorpresa vio a Sakura levantada en la puerta principal a punto de abrirla, algo extraño le pasaba.

Sakura- dijo en voz baja.

Ella solo volteo, su mirada estaba sin brillo y pudo visualizar unos tatuajes en sus muñecas y su espalda, ella sonrió y susurro- me están llamando- giro el picaporte y salió.

Salió tras ella y lo que vio le sorprendió por completo, habían aparecido de la nada unas ruinas que se encontraban brillando y pudo distinguir un ligero sonido, se quedó con la boca abierta y después reacciono, vio como Sakura caminaba en piyama por la nieve y descalza. El intento acercarse a ella. Pero al acercarse algo le impidió llegarla a tocarla, arrojándolo fuertemente lejos. Se comenzó a hacer como un tornado alrededor de ella como si la estuvieran protegiendo.

Sakura reacciona- gritaba desesperado- que puedo hacer- pensaba.

Entonces saco su espada y recito lo siguiente para poderse abrir paso entre el tornado.

Venid dios del viento- entonces vio como una brecha se abría por donde entro para alcanzar a Sakura, la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y después-Sakura reacciona- pero ella no reaccionaba.

Oh no, no lo harás- se escuchaba una voz- si no la dejas llegar podremos liberar su poder aquí mismo- dijo para después lanzar algo.

Él se percató de inmediato y se interpuso entre recibiendo lo que habían arrojado, eran unas tipo navajas (kunais). El dolor era insoportable pero no la soltaba, volvieron a arrojarlo y el los volvió a recibir, cada vez más agotado.

Ten…tengo... Que hacer…que reacciones.- dijo tomando su cara con delicadeza y depositando un gran beso en sus labios.

Sakura poco a poco recupero la conciencia y vio a Shaoran cerca de ella demasiado cerca sentía sus labios tan cálidos correspondiendo el beso, el tornado que estaba alrededor comenzó a desaparecer hasta que todo volvió a la normalidad, era la primera vez que la besaba y se sentía feliz ella sonrió. Pero ella noto algo extraño vio como la mirada de Shaoran se nublaba.

Que… bueno… que volviste a… ser tú de nuevo- dijo para después caer a un lado de ella.

Sakura rápidamente lo tomo para que no callera de golpe y pudo ver en su espalda tenia clavadas ciertas cuchillas, su mano se llenó de sangre.

Sha… Shaoran.- dijo temblando.

Sak…Sakura- dijo mientras tomaba su cara- quisiera… pedirte algo….

No… no hables… buscare ayuda, veras que todo estará bien- dijo tomando su mano.

Sonríe…-Sakura solo se sorprendió e hizo un intento de sonrisa- te a…- no termino y perdió el conocimiento.

No ... no .. grito NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-.

Tomoyo salió corriendo y no podía creer lo que veía ahí estaba Shaoran tirado en las piernas de Sakura y ella sentada en un charco rojo al parecer sangre, Eriol por otra parte, sabía que eso pasaría pero no dijo nada, vio como dos personas se alejaban.

Alto ahí- decía mientras lanzaba un hechizo que el dejo inmóvil.

La policía llego, detuvieron a las dos personas, Sakura se encontraba en una ambulancia, ida completamente, el brillo en sus ojos había desaparecido, en su mirada se reflejaba una profunda tristeza.

 **Fin del FLASHBACK**

Después de eso ya saben lo demás Sakura poco a poco se recuperó pero lo extraño de todo esto, es que las personas que habían detenido desaparecieron antes de llegar a la comisaria.- dijo con una profunda tristeza.

Sakura e Ino solo tenían las manos en la boca sosteniendo sus sollozos, ellas por una parte sabían lo que era perder a alguien cercano, pero el hecho era que ni Tomoyo ni Sakura en el mundo de ellas, por lo que habían escuchado era un mundo muy tranquilo comparado con el de ellas no podían creer que eso le había pasado a pesar de ello, ella intentaba con todas sus fuerzas sonreír, perder a la persona más importante así, ellas no le deseaban eso a nadie. Los demás también agacharon la mirada, era demasiado dramático lo que le había sucedido.

Supongo que tendré que ir con Tsunade a contarle todo, Tomoyo necesitare que vengas conmigo.- dijo para lo que la chica solo asintió.

Pero… Sakura…- dijo mirándola.

Yo me quedare con ella, no te preocupes- dijo Sasuke, cada vez sorprendía mas a los demás por esa amabilidad que mostraba de repente.

Te la encargo mucho Sasuke, posiblemente por la manera en que la hiciste reaccionar…-dijo pero no termino.

Lo sé, ella pudo haber vinculado con ese recuerdo- dijo mientras la observaba.

Todos se fueron y Sasuke se quedó sentado en una silla a un lado de su cama observándola. Ya había oscurecido y seguía observándola, sabía lo que sentía Sakura por una parte, él había perdido a toda su familia, su clan. Solo tomo su mano y agacho la cabeza recargándola en el colchón, y poco a poco a medida que pasaban los minutos en la noche se quedó dormido. Media hora después Sakura empezó a abrir los ojos y vio a Sasuke sentado y dormido aun tomando su mano, ella levanto su mano hasta tocar sus labios, sabía lo que había pasado, él la había besado para regresar en sí, estaba pasando de nuevo pero mientras tocaba sus labios las lágrimas comenzaron a salir poco a poco, volvió a ver a Sasuke y lentamente retiro su mano, lo miro y su corazón por algún motivo se aceleró un poco. Lo tapo con una sábana y después se fue al balcón. Entonces comenzó a cantar

Ame ni nureta hoho wa  
namida no nioi ga shita  
yasashii manazashi no  
tabibito _  
_

Sasuke abrió los ojos y vio que no estaba Sakura en la cama pero escucho una voz proveniente del balcón, se acercó y se quedó observándola y escuchando.

shizuka ni hibiiteru  
natsukashii ongaku  
omoidasenai kioku  
samayou _  
_

por la calle regresaban Tomoyo y Haruno, y escucharon a lo lejos una voz, varias personas escuchaban, se sentía triste.

Esa canción suena triste, pero la voz es muy bella ¿Quién estará cantando?- decía Haruno.

Esa voz es de Sakura- dijo para después cerrar los ojos mientras salían unas lágrimas y continuar escuchando la canción.

Sakura Haruno solo la observo y la tomo de la mano, por una parte suponía que ya sabía por qué era esa canción y cerro también sus ojos para continuar escuchando.

yume wa tobitatsu no chiisana tsubasa de  
omoi no kienai basho made  
futari de  
tooi umi wo sora wo koete _  
_ _  
_

por otra parte Kakashi que también estaba cerca también se imaginó de quien provenía esa canción.

kurai yoru no naka de  
watashi wo terashiteru  
yasashii manazashii no  
anata ni  
aitai...

Sakura derramo una lágrima, Sasuke al ver que había terminado de cantar, se acercó y la tomo de la mano, Sakura volteo con los ojos llorosos, la giro y la abrazo. Ella se sorprendió pero necesitaba ese abrazo así que lo correspondió.

No dejare que suceda de nuevo- dijo para lo que ella levanto la mirada- no perderás a nadie más, y solucionaremos esto- dijo observándola y por extraño que pareciera él sonrió- es una promesa.

Es una promesa- recordó la voz de Shaoran. Y lo apretó mas su abrazo. Tenía un extraño presentimiento.

 **Continuara…**


	6. capitulo 6: Reencuetros

**Capítulo VI**

" **Rencuentros"**

Habían pasado dos días desde aquel incidente y las ruinas que habían aparecido aun no desaparecían, Tsunade-sama había predispuesto que en dos días iríamos a investigar dichas ruinas ya que posiblemente encontraríamos algo referente a cómo podríamos regresar a nuestro mundo Tomoyo y yo, aunque por algún motivo pensar en irme de este lugar me ponía un poco triste, sobre todo por los vínculos que estaba creando.

Desde que ocurrió el incidente Sasuke ha estado más al pendiente de mí, y eso me ha puesto nerviosa, no entiendo porque cuando hablo con él se me van las palabras o no puedo formularlas muy bien, ni tampoco por qué mi corazón se acelera o se pone en alerta. No debería de estar sintiendo este tipo de cosas. Naruto me ha dicho que Sasuke de algún modo ha cambiado un poco y que aunque solo a mí me está tratando de buena manera ese cambio es bueno y que posiblemente sea por mí aunque de eso yo no estoy muy segura.

Ayer por algún motivo recordé a Shaoran, de alguna manera la ruinas han hecho que lo recuerde, aún tengo la duda de lo que quería decirme con esas ruinas, pero no puedo deprimirme no por ahora, tengo que ser fuerte por mí y por tomoyo su mamá debe de estar preocupada por ella, y ella aunque no lo exprese sé que la extraña demasiado. Tengo que regresarla a como dé lugar, también extraño mucho a papá pero estoy un poco más aliviada porque de seguro Toya y Eriol le habrán dicho algo al respecto.

Estas muy pensativa- alguien me dijo para sacarme de mis pensamientos.

Lo… lo siento, es solo que…-decía tartamudeando- porque estoy tartamudeando-pensé.

¿Estas preocupada?- decía mientras me daba una bebida y se sentaba a mi lado, él me había acompañado al parque a despejarme y ya era un poco tarde.

No es eso, es que desde que aparecieron las ruinas tengo un extraño presentimiento- decía agachando la mirada.

¿Qué tipo de presentimiento?- decía mirando hacia el frente.

¿Hoe?-volteé confundida a lo que el volteo y me sonrió.

Me refiero a que si es bueno o malo- decía para regresar la mirada al frente.

La verdad podría ser ambos, pero también lo siento familiar- le dije agachando de nuevo la mirada- la verdad es que me causa algo de miedo.

No debes de preocuparte, te protegeré- volteo a verme y se sonrojo por lo que había dicho- es decir, todos te protegeremos para eso somos ninjas.

Sasuke…- lo mire y mi corazón se aceleró- yo…

Hey aquí están, los estaba buscando- dijo Naruto entusiasmado a lo que solo dimos un salto por el susto que nos dio, venía con Haruno y Rock Lee.- oh perdón los asuste.

Solo un poco- le dije, lo más natural posible. – Que era lo que iba a decir, ¿qué es lo que me pasa?-pensé preocupada.

Oh perdón, ¿pero que estaban haciendo a esta hora en el parque?- pregunto indagatoriamente Naruto.

Na..Nadaa- grite pero me puse totalmente colorada- ¿porque estoy actuando así?, solo estábamos platicando- pensé

¿Nos buscabas para algo?- pregunto Sasuke para que Naruto cambiara el tema.

Si Tsunade me dijo que adelantaremos la excursión a las ruinas, deben de prepararse y estar listos a las 8 am, nos veremos en la entrada de la aldea- finalizo.

Tomoyo ¿también tienen que venir?- le pregunte.

Así es, si de algún modo si encontramos la manera de regresarlas, será mejor que estén juntas y cerca- dijo Haruno, a lo que mi cara cambio a preocupación- descuida yo me encargare de protegerla pase lo que pase- había puesto su mano sobre mi hombro.

Gracias- le dije.

Bien nos veremos mañana- dijo Haruno, después se acercó a Sasuke y le susurro – Sasuke lo que sea que estés sintiendo, será mejor que pares, o será más dolorosa la despedida.-él se sorprendió y ella siguió su camino, después se detuvo y volteo- hasta mañana.

Sasuke volteo a verme, había fruncido un poco el ceño, y eso me preocupo un poco, caminamos hasta su casa y entramos, no me había dirigido la palabra en todo el camino de regreso, entro al baño, tomo una ducha y después se acostó en el sillón. Me pregunto que habrá sido lo que le dijo Haruno para que se pusiera de ese humor.

Sasuke, ¿estás bien?- me acerque un poco.

Sí, estoy bien- me dijo cortante.

Es que te has puesto muy serio, de la nada y estaba preocupada- le dije coloque en canclillas y acercándome para tocar su frente.

Te he dicho que estoy bien-me grito, tomo mi mano y el la arrojo provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y callera de sentón él se sorprendió y yo estaba asustada.

Me levante torpemente susurre un – lo siento, no quería incomodarte-y me dirigí hacia la cama- Sasuke intento tomar mi mano e intento decir algo pero solo quedamos en silencio, el en el sillón y yo en la cama.

La noche paso y ya había amanecido, me sentía incomoda estar cerca de Sasuke porque sentía que yo lo estaba incomodando, desayunamos en silencio y tomamos las mochilas para la excusión que haríamos, al intentar abrir la puerta, el paso una mano por arriba cerrándola de nuevo, yo voltee y el me miro, tenía la cara de preocupación.

Yo, siento haberte empujado ayer- suspiro- no estoy acostumbrado a las personas se me acerquen mucho, así que me sorprendí un poco. –finalizo.

No… no te preocupes, y… yo… no debí meterme, se notaba que estabas muy pensativo, pero me preocupe- baje la mirada.

Lo sé,- me dijo sonriendo- y te lo agradezco, ahora será mejor que nos demos prisa para no hacer esperar a los demás- dijo abriendo la puerta y yo lo seguí.

Todos se encontraban en la entrada, Tomoyo, Haruno, Naruto y Kakashi-sensei. Tsunade nos dio unas indicaciones y después nos dirigimos hacia las ruinas, al llegar ahí se asombraron todos al ver lo grande que era.

¿Así que cuando entraron aquí, fue cuando llegaron a nuestro mundo?- pregunto Haruno.

Yo no recuerdo muy bien, solo sé que estábamos adentro de estas ruinas.- comento Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

Eso es porque estabas desmayada por el veneno- le dije preocupada, después voltee con los demás- lo único que recuerdo es que vi unas puertas que tenían grabados unas alas, además de ser guiada por un sonido, como el de una campana.- les dije.

¿Escuchas ese sonido, en estos momentos?- pregunto Kakashi- Sensei.

No, por el momento no escucho nada- le dije, estaba temblando

Si los llegases a escuchar dínoslo de inmediato- dijo Haruno.

Si- baje la mirada.

Bien entremos, me muero por saber que hay adentro- decía Naruto entusiasmado mientras traspasaba la puerta de la entrada.

Uno a uno pasaron, cuando me toco a mi entrar, sentí un escalofrió que corría por todo mi cuerpo, mis piernas temblaron y sentía que perdía todas mis fuerzas, era miedo, por lo que había pasado aquí, por aquella persona que nos encontramos y nos atacó, por el sonido que solo podía escuchar yo y no quería volver a escucharlo. Me detuve y sentí que alguien me sujeto de los hombros y me sacudió. No podía escuchar bien y tarde en comprender lo que me decían.

Sakura, Sakura ¿reacciona?- decía Sasuke.

He¿ qué pasa?- le dije

Te quedaste parada, de la nada y no parecías ausente.- me informo Haruno.

Sakurita ¿estás bien?- me pregunto preocupada tomoyo.

s… sí, estoy bien, es solo que tuve un recuerdo de cuando nos atacaron- le dije.

¿No has escuchado nada?- me pregunto kakashi.

No, aun no.- dije.

Bien no se separen, poco a poco se va perdiendo más la luz así que podrían perderse y ser peligroso.- ordeno kakashi.

Si- dijimos todos en unísono.

Yo me quede parada, aun no podía moverme y sentí que alguien tomo mi mano, era Sasuke, me sonroje.

Así no te perderé de vista- me dijo.- si sientes algo dímelo.

Si…- dije y continuamos adentrándonos

Seguimos caminando ya habían pasado cerca de 20 minutos y aun no encontrábamos esas puertas, de la nada me detuve y Sasuke volteo, y todos los demás también.

Siento una presencia- dije.

¿En dónde?- me pregunto Sasuke, sin soltar mi mano.

No puede ser…..- me solté, observe hacia todos lados- esta presencia…. No puede ser posible.

Sakura a que te refieres- me dijo tomoyo preocupada.

Corrí de la nada, todos los demás corrieron detrás de mí, no puede ser esa presencia no puede ser de él, no es posible, corrí, corrí sin detenerme, sin escuchar a los demás, no podía ser posible, tenía que comprobar de donde y de quien veía esa presencia. Los pasillos se hacían más angostos, y llegue a una parte que no conocía pero era un cuarto grande en el centro había un gran circulo con unas alas grabadas, observe por todos lados hasta que vi una silueta.

Me quede parada, sorprendida, no lo podía creer, los demás llegaron tomoyo me miro con preocupación y después observo hacia donde yo veía y su cara fue la misma que la mía.

No puede ser- dijo tomoyo tapándose la boca.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién es ese sujeto?- pregunto Naruto.

No… no puede ser- una lagrima se deslizo por mi mejilla.

En cuanto vio mi lagrima Sasuke, se dio cuenta volteo hacia el sujeto y noto que alguien mas estaba con él. Solo frunció el ceño.

Tanto tiempo sin verte… mi querida Sakura- dijo el sujeto.

Sha.. Shaoran- susurre.

 **Continuara…**


	7. Capitulo 7: Edo Tensei

**Este Capítulo ya lo tenía avanzado por lo que se me hizo más fácil terminarlo, y más en un día lluvioso como hoy, agradezco su apoyo y sus comentarios, intentare publicarlos más seguido. :)**

 **Saori Uchiha: Mas adelante posiblemente si abra algo con lo que respecta a tomoyo.**

 **: Muchas gracias por tu review como siempre :)**

 **Sin que decir, espero que disfruten este capítulo.**

 **Capitulo VII**

" **Edo Tensei"**

Tanto tiempo sin verte… mi querida Sakura- dijo el sujeto.

Sha… Shaoran.-dije sorprendida.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no podía ser, a pesar de que la oscuridad del lugar no me dejaba verlo por completo podía reconocer su silueta, su voz… tenía enfrente a Shaoran, mis lágrimas comenzaron estaba confundida, pero en realidad estaba feliz, como podía ser posible, quizá el no murió como pensábamos, ¿podría ser eso posible?, mis piernas comenzaron a avanzar hacia él y a medida que daba cada paso comencé a aumentar la velocidad para al fin terminar corriendo, corrí hacia él.

SHAORAAAAN- dije corriendo y extendiendo mis brazos, él también los extendió.

NO SAKURA NO VAYAS HACIA El ¡!- me grito Sasuke-mientras avanzaba hacia mí.

De repente vi como Shaoran ponía una mano atrás de él mientras algo brillaba… era su espada. ¿Por qué la estaba sacando?, de repente vi una sonrisa sarcástica y vi como la dirigía hacia mí, ya no podía detenerme no a esa distancia. Cerré mis ojos esperando lo peor, pero solo sentí unos brazos que me rodearon para caer con fuerza al piso.

¿Estás bien?- me pregunto Sasuke, pero yo no respondí estaba sorprendida- Sakura- me tomo la cara- ¿estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste?- yo solo asentí pero fue más mi sorpresa al ver que el brazo de Sasuke sangraba un poco.- ese chico es rápido.

Tu… tu brazo… está sangrando- le dije preocupada.

No te preocupes por eso- se levantó y me ayudo a levantarme. Dirigí mi mirada hacia la silueta.

¿Por qué lo has hecho Shaoran?- dije en modo preocupada.

Tomoyo solo se me quedo mirando, mientras kakashi y Haruno la protegían, Shaoran aunque solo podía verlo muy poco al rostro veía que solo sonreía con esa sonrisa que no era de él, era vacía, egocéntrica y burlona. Detrás de él se vio otra dos siluetas, la primera tenía el pelo largo y se encontraba exactamente atrás de Shaoran y el otro era alguien que ya había visto antes. Pero al escuchar Sasuke Salí de mis pensamientos.

Kabuto, Oroshimaru… ¿qué demonios planean?- gritaba.

Nos volvemos a ver niñata- dijo Kabuto después rechisto- me sorprende que han sigas con vida – dijo dirigiéndose a tomoyo, ella solo palideció.

No te asustes, estamos aquí para protegerte- le dijo Haruno a Tomoyo.

Tu… tú fuiste el que nos atacó a Tomoyo y a mí, por tu culpa casi pierdo a otra persona importante para mí- decía enoja y frustrada.

El primero debe de ser este chico ¿no es así?- dijo mientras lo tocaba.

Déjalo en paz- le dije

Sakura- me dijo tomoyo a lo que voltee.

Hay algo extraño en Shaoran, el no sería capaz de lastimarte y sin embargo lo hemos visto intentar hacerlo, si no fuera por Sasuke…- dijo agachando la mirada- ten mucho cuidado por favor.

Mire hacia él, era verdad eso, tal vez, tal vez no es el, quizá sea alguien que se le parece mucho y lo estoy confundiendo, pero eso sería imposible… la espada que tiene en la mana es la misma que Shaoran y solo personas con poderes mágicos pueden usarla, aunque aquí puede hacer diferentes tipos de poderes, no tienen nada que ver con la magia.- pensaba.

Porque la haz intentado lastimar, si en verdad eres esa persona, ¿porque lo has hecho?- preguntaba Sasuke enojado.

Shaoran solo rio y después dijo- solo es un saludo.

¿Porque? – dije agachando la mirada.

¿Por qué, que?- me respondió.

¿Porque si estabas vivo, no apareciste?, tienes una idea de lo que te he extrañado, cuanto me dolió todo esto, ¿porque?¿ porque me enviaste a este lugar?, ¿porque me atacas ahora?- decía totalmente frustrada Sasuke solo me abrazo para detenerme.

Y porque no lo haría, después de todo siempre hemos sido rivales, desde el principio ¿ no crees?- decía Shaoran.

 **POVS Sasuke**

Esto que dijo sorprendió a todos, en especial a Sakura, todo lo que ella nos había dicho sobre él, esto era todo lo contrario, el brillo en los ojos de Sakura palidecieron, eso debió quebrarla por completo, sus lágrimas salían pero no miraban a ningún sitio. Ella levanto la mirada hacia él.

Quiero… ver tu rostro cuando lo dices- decía completamente ida, después saco la llave mágica- llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella- decía mientras el viento y el símbolo mágico comenzaba a salir- muestra tus verdaderos poderes ante Sakura, quien acepto esta misión contigo-libérate- termino.

Sakura, ¿Qué haces?- decía mientras ella se soltaba de mí.

Quiero ver que me lo dice, así sabré que es real- dijo e hizo una sonrisa forzada de lado para después sacar una carta.

Sakura- murmuraba Tomoyo.

Carta bríndame tus poderes e ilumina es te lugar ¡brillo!- decía un tanto desganada y después de eso vi como sus ojos se abrieron en modo de asombro.

 **Fin del Pov's de Sasuke.**

Cuando la carta del brillo alumbro el lugar por fin pude ver a Shaoran totalmente pero… para mi sorpresa lo que vi me dio tanto miedo, su cara estaba totalmente pálida, y sus ojos no era el color ámbar de él estaban oscuros, sin emociones, su rostro tenia ciertas partes con marcas, pero era el… ¿qué estaba pasando? Tomoyo tenía las manos en la boca estaba totalmente impactada por lo que estaba viendo.

¿Qué… que es lo que han hecho?- pregunte

Soy yo mi querida Sakura- decía Shaoran.

Tu… no lo eres- decía con la cara asustada – no es posible.

Edo Tensei- dijo kakashi.

¿Edo Tensei?- pregunte.

Es una variación del Jutsu de Invocación, este le permite al usurario traer personas muertas de nuevo a la vida- dijo kakashi.

Ese maldito de Oroshimaru- dijo Naruto.

¿Oroshimaru?- de nuevo pregunte con los ojos nublados.

Es la persona que se encuentra atrás el- decía Sasuke mientras señalaba a Sasuke.

¿Pero cómo es posible? No entiendo, ¿Por qué Shaoran se ve de ese modo?- les dije.

Es como dice kakashi- decía Haruno- la ha traído de vuelta a la vida pero la pregunta aquí es ¿para qué?- finalizo mientras veía a Oroshimaru.

Que es lo que están tramando malditos- dijo Naruto.

Solo queremos algo de esa chiquilla- dijo Kabuto mientras señalaba a Sakura.

Sasuke por reflejo se puso enfrente en modo de protección- no la vas a tocar- dijo

¿Porque quiere ese poder que tiene en su interior?, ¿saben que es ese poder?- pregunto Sasuke, al ver que Sakura aún estaba completamente ida.

Eso es algo que no te debería de interesar Sasuke- decía con una voz tétrica Oroshimaru.

No..- dijo Sakura y todos voltearon.- no se los perdonare, el hecho de usar a Shaoran así, no…- decía conteniendo las lágrimas- no les perdonare- decía cada vez más enojada levante la mirada y después- SALTO, VUELO, ESPADA- decía mientras corría hacia Oroshimaru.

Sakura espera- dijo Sasuke pero no logro detenerme.

Cuando casi llegaba a el Shaoran me detuvo con su espada, estábamos espada contra espada, estaba sorprendida, sus ojos…

No hagas esto Shaoran- le decía triste, pero él no decía nada solo me miraba.

Me aleje, solo observe… estaba completamente enojada, frustrada, porque no lo dejaban descansar, después vi que me volvía a atacar, y lo detuve con mi espada se alejó.

Venid dios del fuego- decía mientras sacaba unos pergaminos reaccione rápido.

Agua!- dije y la carta hizo una barrera.

Son rápidos…- decía Haruno.

Shaoran siempre practico artes marciales, y Sakura siempre fue buena en los deportes… esto… esto no debería estar pasando.- decía Tomoyo.- ¿Por qué tienen que enfrentarse, si ellos se amaban?

Posiblemente… su mente este siendo controlada- decía kakashi mientras observaba la manera de ayudar a Sakura.

¿A que se refiere con eso?- pregunto Tomoyo.

Después de que la persona ha sido convocado y despertado, el invocador puede obligar al persona a ir en contra de su voluntad mediante el uso de un talismán especia. Estos talismanes y sobre todo el de Oroshimaru eliminan por completo la personalidad de la persona para que este sea más fácil de controlar- explico kakashi.

Entonces es por eso que se comporta así- decía tomoyo preocupada mientras observaba como peleaban sus amigos.

Sakura solo se esta defendiendo y bloqueando los ataques- decía Haruno.

Asi es, es difícil pelear con alguien importante para ti- decía kakashi.- pero ella debe de entender que ese no es la persona que conoce.

Sakura…Shaoran- decía tomoyo.

No quiero hacer esto- decía enojada- no quiero lastimarte. Di algo.- pero solo se quedaba en silencio.

Mientras tanto Naruto y Sasuke atacaban a Kabuto y a Oroshimaru. Esto se estaba saliendo de control.

Libera a esa persona – decía Sasuke.

Miren quien está defendiendo mi otro contenedor- decía Oroshimaru mientras se pasaba la legua por los labios.

SHIDOORII-ataco Sasuke

RASENGAANN- ataco Naruto.

Ese sonido- pensé mientras me detenía y ponía mis manos en mis oídos- no dejare que pase de nuevo- pensaba.

Cuidado Sakura- grito tomoyo.

Shaoran venía con su espada directo a atacarme, Sasuke y Naruto voltearon y kakashi quería detenerlo. Todo se veía en cámara lenta pero algo paso porque nunca llego el impacto vi solo una luz. Abrí los ojos aun molesta con el sonido que escuchaba. No podía creer lo que veía.

Er… Eriol..- decía sorprendida. El solo me sonrió, había creado un escudo con su magia después volteo hacia Shaoran.

¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunto al ver a Shaoran.

No lose – decía, el sonido estaba desapareciendo.

Sakura- escuche a varias voces gritar mi nombre.

Voltee a ver de donde provenían las voces- no puede ser- dije mientras los observaba era Yue, Kero y mi Hermano Toya.- ¿cómo es que llegaron a este lugar?

Es una larga historia- dijo Eriol- por ahora será mejor que nos defendamos, después habrá tiempo para explicaciones.

¿Quiénes son todos ellos?- pregunto Haruno.

No puede ser… son amigos de nuestro mundo… ¿cómo es posible?.

¿Qué es ese peluche?- pregunto Naruto- ¿de dónde salieron?

!Hey¡ ¿a quien le dices peluche mocoso?- decía kero mientras un símbolo aparecía transformándolo en un tigre grande.

Vaya… eso si fue impresionante.- decía Naruto.

Concéntrate Naruto, estamos en combate.

No esperaba tantas personas será mejor que nos retiremos…- dijo Oroshimaru.- vámonos.

Shaoran salto hacia atrás colocándose cerca de Oroshimaru, y Kabuto hizo lo mismo después de la nada desaparecieron.

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Porque el mocoso se encuentra aquí?- pregunto Toya.

No lose.- decía soltando la lagrima.

Toya se iba a acercar, pero vio como paso de largo un chico de cabello negro, viendo como la abrazaba a lo que solo se empezó a enojar.

¿Te encuentras bien Sakura?- pregunto Sasuke-

Si… estoy bien mis cartas me protegieron al igual que Eriol- le dije.

Oye tu mocoso, suéltala – dijo Toya mientras la jalaba hacia él.

No deberías de estirarla así, ¿Quién te crees?- mientras la regresaba a su lado.- no vez que estoy verificando que no tenga nada.

Yo soy su hermano por lo tanto puedo encargarme de mi hermana- dijo para regresarla.

¡Ya basta!- me van a terminar lastimando más ustedes.- decía un tanto desganada.

Lo siento- dijeron los dos mientras se veían con rayitos en los ojos.

¿Cómo es que llegaron?- pregunte, pero de la nada empecé a ver borroso para luego caer, Sasuke me sostuvo.

Sakura!,- decía mientras me abrazaba.

Lo más probable es que se ha de estar cansada, al parecer uso demasiada magia, usar las cartas juntas más aparte la de los elementos implica demasiado esfuerzo.- dijo Eriol.

No fue solo eso, el impacto psicológico al de nuevo a su amigo vivo, eso debió agotado por completo – dijo kakashi.

¿Cómo es posible?... ah disculpa, no me he presentado, soy Eriol Hiragizawa, ellos son Yue y Kerberus los guardianes del libro de las cartas Sakura, y él es el hermano de Sakura, Toya Kinomoto.

Que todos son así de educados en su mundo- dijo Naruto para recibir un golpe por parte de Haruno.

Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake soy el encargado del equipo 7, que son Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki y por ultimo Sasuke Uchiha- dijo señalando a cada uno.- creo que hay mucho que explicar mutuamente ¿no creen?, por ahora será mejor que volvamos a la aldea, con Sakura asi no podremos investigar mucho estas ruinas y sobre todo tengo que hacer un reporte de lo que sucedió a la Hokage de nuestra aldea- dijo mirándolos.

Será un placer acompañarlos- decía Eriol con su sonrisa de siempre.- pero antes...Será mejor que hagamos algo con esos dos- decía señalando a Sasuke y Toya.

De eso me encargo yo- dijo Yue, que se transformó en Yukito.- será mejor ir a la aldea que dicen, recuerda que Eriol te trajo con la condición de que no crearás problemas- dijo Yukito.

Pero ese mocoso,- veía como la subía a su espalda para llevarla.

Solo la está ayudando- dijo Yukito para tranquilizarlo.

No es solo eso Yuki- dijo mientras lo veía caminar- él la va a querer alejar de mí también.-comenzaron a caminar.

Tu no cambias Toya- dijo Yuki sonriendo y siguiéndolo.

 **Continuara…**


	8. capitulo 8: Los efectos del poder

**Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, les agradezco mucho sus palabras de apoyo y así, procurare hacerlos más seguidos pero durante todo el mes de noviembre y principios de diciembre estaré completamente ocupada debido los exámenes finales y trabajos finales del tetramestre que estoy cursando. Pero en vacaciones procure escribir mucho.**

 **Midoriko: muchas gracias, y que bueno que te esté gustando este fic.**

 **Yasuramb: Me alegro que te guste la trama de esta historia.**

 **Saori Uchiha: gracias y aunque quiera hacerlos más seguidos, como les había comentado la escuela y el trabajo me absorbe xD**

 **: como siempre mi fiel seguidora ntc, pero gracias por alentarme a seguirla y que te puedo decir Touya seguirá siendo Touya siempre.**

 **Capitulo VII:**

" **Los efectos del poder"**

Mientras se dirigían hacia la aldea, Sasuke llevaba a Sakura en su espalda Tomoyo cuidaba que no se callera por atrás, y aunque Touya tenía cara de pocos amigos sabía que no podía hacer tanto escándalo, él se limitó a observar a ellos mientras caminaban. Eriol por otra parte lo que había visto, el ver a su Shaoran de esa forma tenía muchas cosas que preguntar a los de ese mundo y por supuesto también a Sakura cuando ella despertara, al voltear a verla no pudo evitar ver la herida que tenía Sasuke en el brazo, así que decidió hacerle platica.

¿La aldea queda muy lejos?- pregunto Eriol de manera divertida. Sasuke lo ignoro.

La aldea queda cerca Eriol- decía Tomoyo sonriéndole.

Veo que no hablas mucho- dirigiéndose a Sasuke- me alegra mucho que la aldea este- le dijo a Tomoyo haciendo una señal de la herida, Tomoyo solo rio.

¿Qué es lo que les parece tan gracioso?- les dijo con fastidio, Tomoyo y Eriol sonrieron en complicidad.

No es nada- dijo tomoyo sonriéndole.

¿Debes de querer mucho a la pequeña Sakura, no es así?- le dijo Eriol, a lo que Touya no pudo evitar escuchar.

¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- pregunto dudoso.

¿o podría ser que eres tan despistado como la pequeña Sakura?- Dijo Eriol poniendo su mano en la barbilla como meditando.

Si tienes algo que decir solo dilo- decía mientras se paraba en seco y volteaba a verlo.

Eriol, se limitó a soñarle el brazo- supongo que eso debe de ser doloroso.

Vaya, eso sí que es interesante, debe de ser incomodo tener esa herida y seguir caminando aunque duela- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa, Sasuke solo se ruborizo un poco.

Es… eso no les importa- dijo y se volteo para seguir caminando.

Me supongo que es lo primero- termino Eriol

Ese mocoso- se escuchó rechistar a Touya, y Eriol y Tomoyo voltearon riendo.

¿Sasuke tartamudeo?- pregunto sorprendido Naruto.

Vaya, siento que esto se saldrá de control- dijo Kakashi.

Llegamos- decía Naruto con las manos en la cabeza

Al llegar a la aldea, los guardias se sorprendieron al ver a más personas a parte de Tomoyo y Sakura, cerca de ahí se encontraba el Anbu que conoció en un principio a Sakura, al verla en la espalda de Sasuke se acercó.

Le ha sucedido algo a la señorita- pregunto serio pero con algo de preocupación.

No es nada solo, se desmayó por esforzarse mucho- le dijo Sasuke.

Bien- dijo después se dirigio a kakashi- Tsunade-sama dijo que quería un reporte sobre lo sucedido, es por eso que los estaba esperando- le dijo.

Eso lo sé, pero antes de entregarle el reporte necesito hablar con estos chicos primero- señalando a todos- coméntale que en cuanto termine iré inmediatamente.

Si, en realidad dijo que quería que también fuera después de todo enviaste a Pakkun para adelantar el informe- dijo el Anbu.

Bien dile que iremos enseguida entonces- dijo kakashi

¡Si!- dijo el Anbu y desapareció.

Vaya desapareció- dijo Yukito sorprendido.

Bien ahora, será mejor que vayamos a donde nos dicen así será más fácil entregar el informe- dijo kakashi- síganme.

Todos se dirigieron a la oficina de Tsunade. Al llegar al lugar vieron a una personas de pelo güero a su lado se encontraba otra persona de cabello corto negro cargando a un puerquito.

Bienvenidos, mi nombre es Tsunade Anju- le dijo- ella es Shizune mi primera aprendiz y ayudante- termino.

Sasuke coloco a Sakura en el sillón que se encontraba en el lugar cuidadosamente para que no despertara.

Eriol hizo una leve reverencia de la manera más caballerosa,- mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, es un placer conocerla- dijo levantándose. – ellos son Yukito aunque por ahora esta es su falsa identidad para ahorrar energías al igual que kero los guardianes del libro de las cartas que Sakura usa para invocar su magia y él es el hermano de Sakura.- termino, todos hicieron una reverencia en modo de saludo.

Se ve que si son conocidos de Sakura- dijo Tsunade

Disculpen pero, ¿qué clase de mundo es este?- pregunto Eriol y volteo a verlo con duda.- me refiero a que no parece ser el pasado es por eso le pregunto. ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí?

Nosotros somos ninjas de nuestra aldea Konoha, servimos al Hokage Tsunade, hacemos misiones en diferentes aldeas y países, dependiendo del tipo de rango que se tenga es el grado de dificultad que se tendrá- dijo kakashi- ¿En su mundo existen muchas personas que usen magia como ustedes?

En realidad no, solo somos Sakura y yo, aunque Shaoran también lo era, y aunque hay muchas personas que puedan presentir las cosas como el hermano de Sakura, no se pueden considerar personas con magia si no lo sacan o lo saben controlar- dijo.

Para ser un niño, siento algo raro en ti- le dijo Tsunade a Eriol.- es decir tu manera de hablar aunque es respetuosa no es como la de Sakura.

Oh eso, eso es porque yo soy la reencarnación de el que creo las cartas que porta Sakura, Clow Reed anteriormente se llamaban cartas Clow, aunque también tiene algo que ver del país de donde vengo- le dijo muy tranquilo.

¿Reencarnación?- pregunto.

Solo una parte- dijo.

¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunto kakashi.

La otra parte es el padre de Sakura, supongo que por eso ella pudo abrir el libro, solo que a diferencia del padre de Sakura yo puedo recordar ciertas cosas de mi pasado-le dijo.

Eso de las cartas y lo que está pasando tienen algo que ver?- Haruno se unió a la conversación.

Me temo que no, pero, hay algo que les quisiera preguntar- dijo Eriol. Y ellos asintieron- ¿de casualidad se ha detenido el tiempo aquí?

¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunto Tsunade

El día en que Sakura escucho ese sonido que la perturbaba, el día que aparecieron las ruinas, creo haber visto que todo- dijo Sasuke que estaba al pendiente de la conversación al igual que los otros

Cuando nosotros caminábamos por la calle logramos verlo que las cosas parecían ir más lentas pero no que se detuvieran por completo- dijo Haruno.

En mi caso por alguna extraña razón podía moverme libremente, no sé si fue porque me encontraba cerca de Sakura, aunque dudo que sea eso ya que todos estábamos en la misma habitación- dijo Sasuke.

Vaya eso no me lo esperaba- dijo Eriol- posiblemente estas personas tengan algo de magia y ni siquiera se han dado cuenta o que la misma Sakura inconscientemente los dejara moverse- pensaba volteando a ver a Sakura que se encontraba en el sillón.

¿Por qué hiciste esa pregunta?- pregunto Naruto.

Eriol reacciono y volteo a verlo con semblante serio- El mundo de dónde venimos todo, absolutamente todo se ha quedado congelado, de hecho es por eso que me di cuenta que algo pasaba, por suerte acababa de llegar de sorpresa a la ciudad a visitar a Sakura y a Tomoyo, pero cuando caminaba por la calle vi que las personas no se movían, llegue a su casa de Sakura pero solo se encontraba kero, el me comento algo pasaba de hecho estaba histérico porque de la nada dejo de sentir la presencia de Sakura, cuando entre a la casa de Sakura gracias a Kero vi un recado en el escritorio de ella que decía que lo sentía por no decirnos nada y que había ido junto con Tomoyo a investigar las ruinas por una carta que le envió Shaoran. Nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban las runas y donde se encontraba el padre de Sakura el aún se podía mover al parecer la magia un no llegaba a ese lugar o eso era lo que pensaba- dijo

 **Flash Back**

Señor Kinomoto se encuentra bien- dijo Eriol preocupado- ¿qué sucede?

Eriol, ni Sakura ni Tomoyo… no aparece por ningún lado y las cosas se detuvieron por completo, Touya y Yukito la están buscando dentro de las ruinas pero no aparece- decía de manera desesperada.

Eriol observo y pudo ver que se podían mover libremente dentro de las ruinas- fuera de ellas todo se congela- dijo después vio como el padre de Sakura iba a salir de la ruina.- no salga señor – pero vio que había salido un poco y él se abalanzo a él para detenerlo. Touya y Yue se acercaron con ellos.- ¿se encuentra bien? – pero vio como poco a poco se quedaba sin movimiento.

Cuiden a... saku…- y no termino de decirlo.

Papá…. ¿qué le paso Eriol?- le pregunto enojado. Dijo mientras lo tapaba

El tiempo de él se ha congelado- dijo seriamente- no debes de salir de las ruinas Touya, tu magia está débil si sales el tiempo se congelara también para ti- dijo.

Y ahora que hacemos Clow- dijo Yue.

Necesito encontrar esta corriente mágica puedo sentir ligeramente la magia de Sakura- dijo, se concentró y después dijo- es en esa dirección.

Yo también iré con ustedes… mi padre dijo que la cuidáramos y yo soy su hermano- dijo Touya.

Solo podrás ir si no creas tanto alboroto- dijo Eriol.- además no solo siento el poder de Sakura si no también otra que es conocido pero no puede ser posible.- decía mientras corrían.

Después de correr un gran tramo y que cada vez se hacía más oscuro, Yue uso sus poderes para iluminar un poco. Vieron unas puertas grandes con alas grabadas.

Es en ese lugar puedo sentir la presencia de Sakura- dijo Yue. Touya intento empujarla.

No se abre- dijo Touya.

Quizá con mis poderes pueda, pero deben de estar preparados, no sabemos que habrá del otro lado- dijo serio.

Si- dijeron Yue, Touya y Kero.

Fin del Flash Back

Después aparecimos justo en la pelea- termino Eriol.

Eso si que fue una coincidencia-dijo Haruno.

Eriol iba a decir algo pero alguien se le adelanto.

Las coincidencias no existen, solo existe lo inevitable- dijo Sakura, que se había levantado y al parecer había escuchado la historia.

Así es pequeña Sakura- dijo Eriol.

Mi padre… el poder que tengo hizo que mi papá se congelara- decía con la mirada triste.

Así es, es por eso que he venido también. Supongo que para arreglar lo de nuestro mundo tenemos que hacer algo importante en este lugar- dijo Eriol- y aunque mi plan era venir por ti y regresar, las circunstancias que están pasando hacen que eso cambie. Si las ruinas se quedan en este lugar puede que este mundo se vea afectado por tu poder Sakura.

¿Sabes lo que es?- dijo Sasuke.

No, del todo pero el poder que tiene Sakura puede hacer que las personas regresen a la vida, así como controlar lo que pasa en ciertas dimensiones y tiempos.- dijo Eriol.

En otras palabras si el poder de Sakura llega a mano de malas personas, será una catástrofe ¿es así?- dijo kakashi.

Así es, y no solo sería un peligro para nuestros mundos y dimensiones si no para muchos más- dijo Eriol.

Sakura agacho la mirada y salió del lugar, era su culpa todo lo que estaba pasando, y las personas que se encuentran a su lado podrían salir lastimadas. Touya la vio e iba a ir con ella pero Yukito lo detuvo moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa.

Yo iré con ella- dijo Sasuke y se dirigió a la puerta.

Mocoso- dijo Touya. El volteo.- cuida a mi hermana.

Eso tenlo por seguro- sonrió de lado con los ojos cerrados Touya se molestó por el tono engreído en que lo dijo.

Y no quieras propasarte con ella- le grito.

Touya cálmate un poco- dijo Yukito.

Es que no sé porque me saca de mis casillas- dijo.

Ahora el otro problema es, ¿qué vamos a hacer con Shaoran?- dijo Eriol.

Mientras tanto afuera de las oficinas de la Hokage en un Sakura estaba sentada y Sasuke se sentó a su lado vio como casi se le salía la lagrima y solo la abrazo.

Ya te lo he dije antes no dejare que pierdas a nadie más, o pases por algo igual así que encontraremos la manera de solucionar las cosas de la mejor manera- dijo Sasuke Sakura solo asintió y le respondió el abrazo.


	9. Capitulo 9: La decisión de Sakura

**Chicos agradezco mucho sus comentarios de le dejo el nuevo capítulo y espero que lo disfruten. :D**

 **Capítulo 9**

" **La decisión de Sakura"**

Habían pasado dos días desde que Eriol y los demás habían llegado, y mi hermano a pesar de que casi le daba un paro cardiaco al saber que con el que me estaba quedando era con Sasuke, le tuve que explicar el porqué de esa decisión, puesto que Sasuke es uno de los mejores ninjas y además el espacio en casa de Haruno no era el adecuado para que estuviéramos las dos. Por otra parte Tsunade les dio un departamento para que se pudieran quedar que se encontraba cerca de donde vivía Naruto eso mientras encontraba en donde colocarlos puesto que eran demasiados.

Yo en realidad no sabía que hacer después de haber salido de la sala ese dia, hablar un poco con Sasuke y tranquilizarme decidimos regresar a donde todos los demás conversaban, pero lo que escuche me sorprendió por completo.

 **Flash back**

Así que en conclusión ese cuerpo de Shaoran que vimos en realidad es un contenedor que tiene encerrada su alma, y se encuentra bajo control de al que llamaron Oroshimaru- decía Eriol meditando.

Algo así, pero en todo caso debemos de eliminar el sello para liberar su alma, el problema es que tendremos que enfrentarnos a él y en la condición que se encuentra Sakura no sé si pueda tolerarlo – dijo kakashi.

Tengo una duda- dijo Touya.

Si, dinos- contesto Tsunade.

Ese mocoso…- agito la cabeza- ¿Shaoran siente todo lo que está pasando, es decir siente dolor?- dijo seriamente.

Me temo que es muy probable, incluso podría ser también que pueda ver todo lo que está pasando, pero estando bajo el control del Edo Tensei será difícil que vuelva su conciencia…- contesto kakashi.

Eso… eso es muy cruel-decía tomoyo con los ojos llorosos.

Debemos de planear como liberarlo y detener a Oroshimaru y Kabuto, de lo contrario si obtienen el poder de Sakura, sería el fin tanto para nuestra dimensión como muchas otras- dijo Tsunade después volteo a ver a todos los presentes- el problema… será determinar quién peleara contra ese muchacho.-dijo Tsunade.

Yo recomendaría que fueran personas ajenas a él, de esta manera los sentimientos de ellos no se verán afectados y no estarán en peligro, porque si alguno de nosotros peleamos con el no dudaremos en atacar si esto el ataca primero- dijo Shizune.

¿Esa es la única solución?- pregunto Eriol.

El los atacara sin importar quienes son puesto que esta contralado, es la única manera para sellarlo y liberar su alma…los siento chicos-dijo Tsunade.

Pero cualquier persona de nosotros que lo haga dañara de alguna manera a Sakura ¿no lo creen?-comento Naruto.

Será una carga que tendrán que cargar- dijo Shizune- es por eso que quien lo haga sabrá lo que sucederá.

Me encontraba del otro lado escuchando, hacer que alguien más tenga una carga tan grande, independientemente de que el cuerpo de Shaoran sea solo un caparazón, es igual a él, no podía dejar que lo hiciera alguien más, Sasuke solo se quedó observándome.

 **Fin del flashback.**

Tenía que haber algún otro método en el cual los demás no se sintieran culpables.-tengo que encontrar una solución- susurro Sakura.

Dijiste algo monstruo- dijo Touya.

No… nada- dije.

Vaya debes de estar pensando en algo grande Monstruo- dijo Touya burlonamente.

¿He?… ¿a que te refieres?- pregunto Sakura.

A que no has reaccionado a la palabra MONS-TRUO- le dijo al oído.

Sakura de repente reacciono se levantó y le dio un pisotón – ya te dije que no soy un monstruo aaaaahahhh me chocas hermano- dijo y se fue del lugar.

Sasuke no pudo soltar una risilla, lo que era extraño después volteo a Touya y le dijo – iré detrás de ella.

Oye mocoso- pero lo detuvo Yukito.

Tú fuiste el que hizo enojar a la pequeña Sakura así que no te desquites con el- dijo serio.

Solo quería que volviera a la normalidad- dijo poniéndose serio- ella ha estado muy seria y callada después de que hablamos con la Hokage y…

Te preocupa ¿no es así?- dijo Yukito- debes de saber que Sakura ya no es una niña y que ella es una chica fuerte, lo que esta pasando debe de ser muy difícil para ella, pero se que lo superara, además, todos estamos aquí para protegerla incluso son mas personas la que la quieren proteger además de nosotros- decía sonriendo mientras miraba a Sasuke que se acercaba para calmar a Sakura.

Eso es otra cosa que también me preocupa Yuki- dijo observándoles- ¿que pasara cuando tengan regresemos a nuestro mundo?

Sabes muy bien que esto no paso por casualidad, el, estaba designado en el destino de Sakura y aunque no sabemos hacia donde parara todo esto, debemos dejar fluir las cosas.-dijo Yukito.

De todos modos no se la dejare tan fácil a ese mocoso- dijo entre cerrando los ojos.

Tu nunca cambiaras Touya- dijo sonriendo – aunque creo que ni ellos mismos se han dado cuenta de los sentimientos que se están desarrollando entre ellos.

Nunca te había visto así- dijo Sasuke.

Es que me saca de mis casillas, aaahhh me da tanto coraje ya le he dicho que no me diga así- decía Sakura pero se detuvo al ver que Sasuke soltó una risilla.- ¿te estas burlando de mí?- decía viéndolo de manera inquisitoria.

No…jjaja… es decir claro que no – aguantando un poco la risa.

Vamos ríete si quieres- decía desganada- no sabes lo frustrante que es que tu hermano te ponga un apodo desde que era peque…- después volteo, recordó lo que le habían contado sobre el hermano de Sasuke, su familia y su clan- lo siento yo no quería- dijo.

No te preocupes, pero… ¿Cómo es que sabes?- pregunto.

Naruto me conto un poco una vez que platicamos- dijo apenada.

Ese Naruto- dijo enojado.

Pero… fue porque yo le pedí que me contara…no… no te enojes con el-dijo nerviosa Sasuke volteo a verla.

¿Por qué querías saber de mí?- dijo

Al principio no te entendía mucho y tus cambios de humor y tu forma de ser… es decir… serio todo el día- dijo imitándolo, después se relajó- no sabía cómo tratarte o hablar contigo… lo siento debí preguntarte a ti mismo.

Eso ya no importa- dijo volteando la mirada.

¿Antes de que sucediera todo eso, como era tu relación con tu hermano?- pregunto, y Sasuke volteo a verla-no… no tienes que responderme mejor cambiemos de tema.- decía mientras se adelantaba.

Mi relación con el…-dijo y Sakura se detuvo- era buena antes de todo eso, a decir verdad yo lo idealizaba, era como la mejor persona en el mundo para mi… pero… eso cambio- dijo

¿Alguna vez te dijo un apodo cuando eras niño?- pregunto Sakura, emocionada de ver que Sasuke le contaba por el mismo.

No pero había algo que siempre me decía cuando quería entrenar con él y no podía- dijo.

¿Enserio? ¿Y que era?- pregunto curiosa.

Sasuke le hizo una seña para que se acercara, Sakura se apresuró con una sonrisa a acercarse a él para que le contara pero antes de llegar la detuvo con dos de sus dedos en su frente y le dijo- será para la próxima- sonrió.

Awww que cruel eres Sasuke –dijo Sakura, haciendo un puchero ella no entendió y pensó que para la próxima vez le diría lo que le decía y se sobo la cabeza el solo rio ante su reacción.

Por cierto Sakura, la razón por la que desde hace dos días estas distraída ¿es por lo que escuchamos ese día?- pregunto Sasuke mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas del parque y Sakura bajo la mirada.

¿Tanto se me nota?- pregunto

Quizá los demás no saben que escuchaste todo lo que respecta a Shaoran, pero yo sí, no obstante es muy difícil no darse cuenta que algo te pasa o te preocupa- dijo

Sabes, no quiero que nadie se sienta culpable por mí…- dijo pero se detuvo por qué sintió una presencia.

Sucede algo- dijo Sasuke.

No es, nada solo no sé qué hacer, es demasiado todo esto que está pasando, porque tenemos que hacer eso, será como asesinarlo- decía Sakura.

Sakura…-dijo Sasuke.

No te preocupes se lo tenemos que hacer…- dijo haciendo un ademan con la mano - pero no dejare que ustedes carguen con eso, tengo que arreglarlo yo misma sin nadie más, y para eso tengo que irme de aquí- pensó.

Oroshimaru… esa persona es peligrosa Sakura, será mejor que no se involucren personas sin magia o que tengan fuerza o Jutsu…- dijo mirando a su hermano.

No te preocupes con él es muy bueno en todo y créeme si le enseñan algo lo aprenderá rápido,- dijo mirando su hermano a lo que el susodicho volteo a verlos.

Ese mocoso ¿porque me está mirando?- dijo malhumorado y los ojos entrecerrados

Cálmate Touya- dijo Yukito.

¿Tu hermano siempre ve así a las personas?- dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

En realidad no a todas, solo había sido así con Shaoran, nunca entendí por qué- después volteo a verlo y se sonrojo-… aunque no es muy expresivo, sé que se preocupa por mí- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa cálida.

Te alegra que lo tengas cerca ¿Verdad?- pregunto

Si, el, mi papá, Tomoyo, Yukito que también es Yue y Kero son la única familia que tengo, y aunque aquí nos han tratado muy bien, lo extrañaba incluso si me llamaba monstruo- le dijo volteando a él.

Debe de ser agradable de cierta manera.- dijo

Sasuke… ¿te podría pedir algo?-dijo Sakura.

Si, dime.- dijo y Sakura se levantó.

¿Podrías salir conmigo?- Sasuke se sorprendió- es decir como amigos,- corrigió rápidamente al ver que se había escuchado como algo de novios-es que me gustaría saber más de tu mundo y conocer, también me gustaría convivir con Naruto, Sakura y kakashi y todos los demás.- Sasuke se relajó y Sakura solo le sonreía- quiero tener buenos recuerdos con ellos- dijo pensando.

mmm… supongo que sí, pero no hay mucho a donde ir en este restaurante de BBQ, donde normalmente nos reunimos- decía pensando donde más.

Eso me parecería perfecto- decía Sakura sonriendo- ¿crees que los demás quieran ir? Quizá estoy siendo muy egoísta y ellos tienen cosas que hacer- decía Sakura en modo pensativa.

¿De qué hablan?- dijo Naruto, que apareció de la nada, cosa que asusto a Sakura, que ahora se encontraba en el suelo.

Naruto, me has asustado- dijo con una gota en la cabeza y riendo.

Hablábamos de preguntarles si quieren ir al restaurante BBQ, Sakura quiere convivir con ustedes- dijo Sasuke mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

Sí, pero no sé si ustedes tengan algo que hacer, así será más fácil que mis amigos los conozcan a ustedes y viceversa… bueno eso es lo que quería pero… no sé si estoy siendo entrometida- dijo juntando los dedos y jugando con ellos sonrojada.

Es una idea genial- decía Naruto sonriente- hace mucho que no vamos, le diré a los demás cuando querían ir.

En La noche- dijo Sakura- bueno… si es posible.

Bien entonces yo me encargare de avisarle a los demás – dijo Naruto- deberás, confía en mí.

Muchas gracias- dijo Sakura feliz- supongo que así será mejor- pensó.

Naruto, Sasuke y Hiragizawa necesitamos ir con Tsunade ya que nos ha solicitado- dijo kakashi.

Puede llamarme Eriol, si usted gusta- dijo Eriol sonriente Kakashi solo asintió.

Iré con Kakashi, nos vemos más tarde, sirve que le avisas a tus amigos. – dijo Sasuke despidiéndose.

Si, nos vemos más tarde chicos- y los tres alzaron la mano y Sakura se dirigió hacia Tomoyo.

¿Cómo te sientes Sakura?- pregunto Tomoyo.

Bien, no te preocupes Tomoyo- le dijo sonriendo.

Sakura…- dijo Tomoyo.

Dime- seguía sonriendo.

Sé que es difícil todo lo que está pasando y lo que pasara- decía mientras bajaba un poco la mirada- pero quiero que sepas que no estás sola, siempre, siempre puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, sé que no te encuentras bien en estos momentos, y que será difícil la solución que todos los demás decidieron pero…- decía tomoyo pero fue interrumpida.

Ya te dije que estoy bien- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Tomoyo- sé que todo se resolverá de la mejor manera- le sonrió.

Pero…- dijo pero Sakura solo agito la cabeza en negativa.

De verdad, estoy bien no tienes por qué preocuparte, y de verdad te agradezco que estés aquí, como siempre a mi lado-concluyo sonriéndole. Touya solo observaba a su hermana y a Tomoyo de manera seria.

¿Te sucede algo, Touya?-Pregunto Yukito.

¿No te parece que Sakura está actuando extraño? Está tomando demasiado bien lo de Shaoran-le decía sin quitar la mirada de su hermana.

Tal vez sí, pero más bien creo que no quiere preocupar a Tomoyo- dijo Yukito- esa es la forma de ser de Sakura y lo sabes.

Solo espero que no haga algo extraño- dijo preocupado.

Hermano- dijo mientras le agitaba la mano y haciendo un ademan de que se acercara.

¿Qué quieres Monstruo? Haces mucho escandalo- dijo Touya burlonamente.

Aaahh ya te dije que no soy un Monstruo, aaaaiiishh me chocas-dijo exaltada.

Enserio porque los Monstruos normalmente se la pasan gritando y haciendo caras extrañas como lo que estás haciendo ahorita- dijo Touya, y Sakura solo inflo los cachetes

Como sea, le estaba diciendo a Tomoyo que Sasuke dijo que en la noche podríamos ir a cenar al restaurante de BBQ, con todos los demás, así podrán conocerse y convivir un poco- dijo sonriente.

Pues si el mocoso va a pagar, no sabe lo que le espera con semejante Monstruo que come to… aauch – exclamo Touya ya que Sakura lo había pateado.

Sera un placer ir pequeña Sakura- dijo Yukito.

Bien nos vemos a las 8 en el puente de aquí cerca- dijo Sakura mientras se alejaba

¿A dónde vas Sakura?- Pregunto Touya.

Iré a darme un baño y hacer algo pendiente – gritaba mientras se iba.

Sakura te llevare un atuendo que te puedas poner- decía tomoyo con brillos en los ojos.

Tomoyo a decir verdad, ¿lo que ustedes llevan puesto…- dijo Touya con una gotita en la cabeza.

Así e, yo los hice no podía dejar que Sakura vistiera de una manera tan sombría, con lo linda que es-dijo felizmente.

Eso explica por qué son un "poco" diferentes- dijo sarcásticamente.

En realidad, vieras como a captado la mirada de los chicos, bueno Sakura ya es linda por si sola y más con esos ojos esmeralda expresivos que tiene, pero vestida así, muchos la han dicho cosas muy bonitas- dijo sonriente- ahora si me disculpan hare que Sakura se vea muy hermosa- dijo y se retiró con una risilla un poco diabólica (en verdad le gusta ver arder al mundo a tomoyo).

Touya ante esto se enojó mucho, algunas veces Tomoyo tenía una facilidad para hacerla enoja, mientras el Yukito caminaban hacia el departamento logro escuchar lo que unos chicos decían lo linda que era una chica nueva que andaba por ahí, que tenía los ojos esmeraldas más lindos del mundo y que darían lo que fuera por salir con alguien como ella, y sabía bien a quien se refería. Por otra parte tomoyo había ido a casa de Ino para contarle lo que harían en la noche a lo que ella asintió en que si iría.

 _Mientras tanto con Tsunade._

¿Hay algo que no nos dijiste cuando estábamos todos?- dijo Tsunade enojada.

Lo siento, no lo podía decir enfrente de su hermano, y si se los diré será solo a ustedes que son los que siempre están cerca de ella- dijo Eriol.

Bien, solo dilo- dijo tocándose la cien Tsunade

El poder que guarda Sakura, no hay que tomarlo a la ligera- dijo Eriol Serio.

¿A qué te refieres con eso Eriol?- pregunto kakashi

Sakura no es consiente cuando ese poder aparece por tanto puede ser manipulada fácilmente, además de que el nivel de tanto de magia como en fuerza son extremadamente fuertes, Sakura pierde por completo el sentido, y no reconocerá a nadie que se encuentre cerca, asi que si llegan a ver sus alas será mejor que no la ataquen o algo por el estilo- dijo Eriol

¿Eso quiere decir que Sakura es peligrosa?- Pregunto Naruto preocupado.

Ella no lo es pero ese poder que habita en ella podría cambiar las cosas, además esas plumas son recuerdos de ella por tanto procuren no cortarlas, cada pluma contiene mucho poder si alguien llegase a obtenerlas sería un peligro para los demás- dijo preocupado.

¿Porque eso no nos lo dijiste el día en que llegaron?- pregunto Sasuke.

Porque hasta ayer pude entrar en las memorias de Clow, tuve que concentrarme mucho y en realidad este lugar me ayudó mucho, les dije que soy su rencarnación pero existen ciertas cosas que no puedo saberlas, solo lo último no lo sabía, y me preocupa que Sakura pueda perder sus memorias.- dijo Eriol serio viendo hacia debajo de manera impotente.

¿Sakura sabe que tan fuerte es ese poder que lleva en su interior?- pregunto Sasuke preocupado.

Sabe que pierde el conocimiento, pero ella intenta no perderlo siempre- dijo Eriol.

Sakura debe de estar pasando preocupada de que no pierda el conocimiento ¿no es así?- pregunto Naruto.

Si, por eso no quiero que le digan sobre lo que se refiere a que cada pluma es un recuerdo y lo que implica.- dijo Eriol.

Bien, con esta información será más fácil poder ayudarles, pero, … Eriol si en dado caso llegas a saber algo más, espero y no lo puedas decir.- dijo Tsunade a lo que Eriol asintió.

Bien protejamos a Sakura y sus recuerdos – decía Naruto animado.

 _Mientras tanto en casa de Sasuke._

Creo que con esto podre explicarle a Sasuke, solo espero que no se enoje conmigo- decía mientras cerraba un sobre y checaba su mochila-no quiero que los demás se preocupen.- después escucho el timbre- ya voy.- escondiendo el sobre debajo de la almohada.

Hola Sakura,- dijeron Ino, Tomoyo y a esta última le brillaron los ojos.

Bien es hora- dijo Tomoyo poniendo cara sombría y tomo a Sakura para meterla al baño- vamos.

No que, auxilio,…. Ino-san, ayúdame- decía mientras extendía sus manos y ella solo la ve desaparecer detrás de la puerta con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Después de 10 min-

Listo, vamos Sakura sal- decía mientras le estiraba la mano.

Tomoyo, ¿Por qué tengo que vestir así?- dijo Sakura con una gota en la cabeza, llevaba un vestido blanco semisuelto de tirantes hasta la rodilla con detalles dorados (imagínense el de tsubasa) y un collar dorado (como digo imagínense a Sakura de tsubasa pero con el cabello largo trenzado).

Pero si te ves DI-VI-NA, ¿verdad que si Ino-san?- ella solo asintió en forma de aprobación- si Sakura era angelical ahora se ve más, ahora si me lucí- dijo juntando sus manos.

Pero no es una cita ni nada por el estilo me sentiré extraña estar vestida así y que todos los demás no- dijo Sakura apenada.

Vamos Sakura anímate además se te luce muy bien- dijo – bien ahora vámonos.- dijo y las tomo de la mano.

Lo siento, algunas veces Tomoyo exagera- le susurro a Ino

No te preocupes, es divertido verla- dijo sonriendo.

Tomoyo ¿pero ya es tarde los demás deben de estar desesperados?- dijo sakura mientras caminaba junto a las chicas.

No te preocupes, les dije que nosotras vendríamos por ti y que se adelantaran-dijo Ino.

Mientras iban caminando las personas se le quedaban viendo a Sakura sonrojados y más los jóvenes. Al llegar los demás notaron un poco de alboroto afuera, pero solo concluyeron que seria que habían visto algo. Sasuke estaba distraído viendo a la ventana y todos los chicos de repente se callaron lo que lo hizo voltear para ver que estaba pasando, y oh sorpresa estaba sorprendido al ver a Sakura de esa forma.

Te dije tomoyo, no quería vestirme de esta manera, me da mucha pena- dijo Sakura totalmente sonrojada.

Tomoyo, ¿pero que le hiciste a Sakura?- dijo Touya con una vena en la cabeza.

Solo le hice un lindo vestido, vi unas cuantas cosas el otro día y termino siento este lindo vestido,¿ apoco no se ve muy linda?- pregunto.

Pero si está llamando la atención de todos,- dijo intentando levantarse pero Yuki lo detuvo.

¿Ustedes que opinan chicos?- pregunto- oh cierto a algunos nos los conozco mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji y ella es mi prima Sakura Kinomoto, ¿y bien? Quiero saber su opinión – dijo sonriente.

Es extremadamente linda- dijo Rock Lee- Muestra el poder de la juventud a flor de piel- dando su aprobación con el pulgar arriba de manera exagerada. Los demás simplemente asintieron

¿Bien ahora a sentarnos?- dijo tomoyo le daba unos ligeros empujoncitos para que llegara a un lado de Sasuke.

Pero como siempre y es tan predecible su pie se atoro con un cojín y se iba a caer, pero Sasuke reacciono rápido se levantó y logro evitar que eso pasara. Su cara ahora era más roja la de los dos más bien todos se quedaron viendo a ambos ya que no volvían en sí y de repente un flashazo (si así es Tomoyo).

Ay pero que linda foto acabo de tomar- dijo tomoyo con brillitos en los ojos, a lo que los dos se pusieron rectos totalmente.

Lo… lo siento – dijo Sakura, Sasuke soltó una risita.

No tienes por qué preocuparte- dijo sonriendo.

Es mi imaginación o Sasuke ¿acaba de sonreír?- pregunto Hinata. A lo que todos aún más sorprendidos asintieron.

Bien ya siéntense de una vez- dijo Touya enojado y se puso a un lado de su hermana.

Después de tanto alboroto todos se presentaron y comenzaron a platicar y comer como es debido Tsunade le dio licor a Touya lo que lamentablemente este no era muy tolerante.

Pero que clase dwe gwiobernate, twoma dwe estwa manera hip- dijo Touya.- ademwas porque estoy hablwando asi- dijo confundido.

Eres aun un muchwacho aunw, nunca estawras a mi nivel-dijo Tsunade.

Será mejor que nos retiremos nosotros, lo llevaremos al departamento Sakura- dijo Eriol.

Perdón por causarte problemas- dijo Sakura.

En realidad no es culpa de tu hermano- dijo kakashi- Tsunade le dio un vaso sin querer.

Sakura los acompaño hasta afuera junto con Sasuke- cuídense mucho y cuídalo mucho Yuki- dijo Sakura sacudiendo la mano y Yukito solo volteo un poco confundido pero pudo ver una sonrisa extraña en Sakura.

Vaya tu hermano sí que es todo un personaje- dijo Sasuke bufando.

Lo siento mucho, se puso así de pesado debido al vestido de tomoyo, ella siempre hace que mi hermano en algunas ocasiones se enoje solo porque le causa gracia verlo desesperado- dijo Sakura soltando un suspiro.- debo verme muy extraña ¿no crees?- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Te ves muy linda- dijo Sasuke y Sakura se puso todo roja.

¿Pero qué estás diciendo?, - dijo exclamando totalmente avergonzada.

Es de verdad, tomoyo se lució con ese vestido, y ahora me entra más duda de qué tipo de vestidos te confeccionaba en tu mundo- dijo para relajar un poco el tema.

No juegues así, hiciste que mi corazón se acelerara- dijo resoplando y sonriendo.

Pero es la verdad, de verdad pienso que te ves muy bonita- pensó Sasuke- tiene una gran imaginación Tomoyo- dijo.

Será mejor que nos despidamos de los demás.-dijo Sakura.

De cada persona que Sakura se despidió le decía algo extraño, cosa que ellos lo sintieron pero seguramente era porque Sakura estaba feliz de que ellos se llevaran bien cuando le toco a Tomoyo, solamente le dijo.

Gracias Tomoyo por tu vestido, ¿sabes? este vestido lo atesorare mucho- dijo sonriéndole, tomoyo se confundió un poco con respecto a sus palabras- cuídate mucho en el trayecto, nos vemos- dijo y después se dio la vuelta.

Sakura…-dijo Tomoyo.

Dime- contesto sonriendo.

No… nada, nos vemos mañana- concluyo y se despidió agitando la mano, después de sintió como si le apretaran el corazón. Y volteo a verla pero la veía feliz platicando con Sasuke- quizá es solo mi imaginación.

Nee Sasuke… - dijo Sakura.

Dime.- dijo mientras esperaba a los demás.

¿Crees que si tuvieras la oportunidad de hacer las cosas por el bien de los demás, lo harías?- dijo Sasuke.

¿Por qué haces ese tipo de pregunta eso? – pregunto confundido.

Es solo curiosidad- dijo sonriente pero esa sonrisa no era la de siempre.

Sakura… ¿Qué estas planeando hacer?- dijo Sasuke ella solo sonrió.

En eso Tomoyo venia corriendo y detrás de ella venían Haruno, Yukito, Kero y Kakashi, ellos sintieron que la despedida era un poco extraña. Pero algo le impidió seguir como una barrera. Después llego Eriol y vio a campo.

SASUKEE detén a Sakura- dijo Tomoyo con lágrimas- ella va a irse. Sasuke volteo hacia Sakura.

¿Es eso verdad?, Sakura- pero donde volteo solo vio a Sakura que ya estaba un poco alejada y con el báculo en las manos.

Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que ustedes tengan esa carga- decía mientras una lagrima salía- no quiero que les pase nada por eso es que debo encontrarlo y derrotarlo yo misma, no se preocupen ya verán que todo saldrá bien – dijo y después saco una carta.

No puede ser – dijo Eriol- Sakura no lo hagas.

Carta bríndame tus poderes y ayúdame a dormir a todos- Sasuke intento acercarse- Sueño.

Saku… -solo dijo eso y comenzó a ver borrosa a Sakura para después solo vio que ella movió los labios como diciendo algo pero no lo logro entender y después todo oscureció.

Sakura había dormido a toda la aldea para que no pudieran evitar que se fuera, se acercó hacia Sasuke y lo coloco cerca de un árbol junto con un sweater que ella que tenía en la bolsa y le dio un beso en la frente diciendo- Gracias, en verdad me siento algo extraña estando contigo, y este sentimiento se parece al que tenía por Shaoran, por eso no puedo dejar que nada te pase, no lo pude defender al por eso no pienso cometer el mismo - te prometo que regresare. A todos los demás también los coloco debajo de un árbol.

Después ella se dirigió al departamento de Sasuke y se cambió, poniéndose un short negro y una blusa negra de manga tres cuartos con unos guantes y una tipo abrió (imagínense el que uso en tsubasa tokio revelation). Ya estando en la puerta de la entrada de Konoha levanto la cara y dijo- ahora si tengo que hacer que puedas descansar Shaoran, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer ya que no te pude proteger.

-Mientras tanto con Oroshimaru-

Creo que haremos esto algo más interesante- dijo Oroshimaru observando a Shaoran.- es hora de que puedas pensar querido amigo.

¿Dónde estoy?- dijo Shaoran.

 **Continuara…**


	10. capitulo 10: Yo te liberare

**Hola chicos me alegra que esta historia tenga mucha respuesta, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo por lo pronto los estoy haciendo cortos pero el próximo si será un poco más largo solo esperen a que termine los exámenes finales. TT_TT**

 **Capitulo X**

" **Yo te liberare"**

Después de caminar toda la noche para ganar ventaja, Sakura decidió descansar un poco cerca del rio que se encontraba cerca, su ojos le pesaban un poco por lo que se sentó y tomo un bocadillo de su mochila y un poco de agua, para después quedarse viendo fijamente el absorta en sus pensamientos.

¿Abre hecho bien al venir sola? No, no, no, no tengo que arrepentirme, lo he hecho por el bien de todos y ahora que Eriol se encuentra aquí puedo dejar de poner en peligro a Tomoyo y a los demás… de seguro deben de estar muy enojados todos- bajo la mirada un poco- pero de verdad no quería ponerlos en peligro… ¿me pregunto si Shaoran estará sufriendo?- decía mientras soltaba la botella de agua y cerraba sus ojos para entrar en el mundo de los sueños. Y en él pudo escuchar una voz a lo lejos.

Sakura...- se escuchaba lejos- Sakura- después más cerca-SAKURA!- abrió los ojos, se encontraba flotando por arriba de agua muy cristalina el lugar era excesivamente claro por lo que no lograba ver con facilidad.

¿Dónde estoy?... ¿estaré dentro de mi sueño?- decía como un poco ida.- ¿este lugar?... ¿qué es este lugar?-decía como susurrando.

Sakura- se escuchaba la voz con eco y ella volteo.

Sh… Shaoran- dijo sorprendida- ¿pero cómo?

Sakura puedes oírme- dijo la silueta de Shaoran con eco ella solo asintió.

Sakura tengo algo que decirte, así que escucha bien.- dijo la silueta. Pero la voz empezaba a sonar un poco extraña- la com…cion….se….pierde-y su voz se escuchaba más distorsionada

De pronto en su sueño todo se volvió oscuro y comenzó a caer en la oscuridad-ahhhhhhhhhh-grito Sakura despertándose de golpe, sudando y agitada-¿que… que fue eso? ¿Era Shaoran realmente?- decía tocándose la cabeza por alguna razón le dolía-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?- miro su reloj y apenas habían pasado 2 horas. Se levantó tomo sus cosas y comenzó de nuevo su caminar.

 _Mientras tanto al mismo tiempo con Oroshimaru_

¿Qué era lo que tratabas de hacer?- decía tomando de la quijada a la marioneta que tenía el alma de Shaoran.

No dejare que toques un solo cabello de ella- dijo Shaoran mientras intentaba quitárselo de encima.

Tú me perteneces y muy pronto el poder que tiene esa muchacha también- decía mientras pasaba la lengua por su labio como una serpiente.- ahora dime ¿qué era lo que hacías? ¿Por qué estabas en esa posición?-dijo

Eso no te importa-dijo sin más.

Bien creo que me puedes causar problemas si no te tengo bajo control así que incrustare de nuevo esto en tu cuello, con esto podrás estar atento a lo que le pase a tu querida amiga, pero lamentablemente no podrás moverte a propia voluntad- dijo.

Rayos… ¿Qué es lo quieres de ella?- dijo pero Oroshimaru lo ignoro, si poder mover un su cuerpo.

De esta manera ella será más fácil de manipular- dijo- ahora te dejare aquí tengo que prepararme y hablar con alguien.- saliendo del lugar y dejándolo solo.

Sakura… no pude hablar con ella… por favor no vengas por mi… después de todo yo… ya no existo – dijo bajando la mirada- pero lo más seguro es que aunque te lo dijera no vendrías- y después cerro los ojos.

 _Al mismo tiempo en konoha_

Sakuraaaa ¡! – Grito Sasuke estirando el brazo- después observo que era de día y después pudo ver a todos los demás recargados en los arboles-¿qué fue lo que paso?- después se levantó rápido y vio a Eriol parado dentro de un circulo el cual después desapareció.

No logro encontrarla…- decía con la mirada agachada.

¿Qué quieres decir?... ¿dónde está ella?- dijo mientras lo sujetaba.

Dormimos por más de 14 horas, esta vez ella concentro mucho sus poderes para eso… no logro encontrar su presencia, por alguna razón siento que algo la está bloqueando… pero- dijo Eriol.

¿Pero qué?- dijo soltándolo.

Pude sentir la presencia de Shaoran, de alguna manera la pude sentir por poco tiempo junto con la ella, pero después se esfumo, es por eso que digo que no logro encontrarla- dijo Eriol.

¿En qué dirección?- dijo Sasuke y Eriol le señalo el comenzó a andar.

¿Adónde vas?- dijo Eriol, tomando su brazo.

¿Qué no lo ves?, voy a buscarla- dijo soltándose de su agarre- necesito que le informes a kakashi en cuanto despierte, tomare ventaja por si logro alcanzarla.

Pero...-dijo Eriol

No lo entiendes, si no logro detenerla y alcanzarla algo malo le podría ocurrir y seria el fin de todo- dijo Sasuke preocupado- solo has lo que te digo- se giró pero lo volvió agarrar del brazo- ahora que Eriol, cada minuto es importante no lo entiendes- dijo enfadado.

Lo sé pero creo que esto podrá ayudarte, esporádicamente la magia de Sakura se sentirá, pero tú no lo puedes sentir no estás acostumbrado a eso… a pesar de que yo logro sentir algo de magia en tu interior- dijo Eriol entregándole un tablero.

¿Qué es esto?- dijo confundido.

Con esto podrás encontrarla en dado caso que aún no te alcancemos-dijo Eriol y Sasuke quedo confundido- solo tienes que pronunciar estas palabras "las cuatro direcciones de los poderes sagrados, dioses de los relámpagos y las tormentas eléctricas que dominan los cinco elementos, las cuatro direcciones, dioses de los relámpagos y las tormentas eléctricas muéstrame con tu rayo de luz el ser valiente que acepto la misión"- dijo Eriol.- aunque es cierto que este era un artefacto que los Li pueden utilizar solamente, tengo el presentimiento que podría funcionar contigo, así que llévalo contigo, también de esta manera me será más fácil encontrarte a ti- dijo Eriol.

Está bien… ahora me iré- dijo Sasuke.

Buena suerte- dijo en voz baja.

Después de unos 20 minutos los demás comenzaban a abrir los ojos y Eriol les comento lo ocurrido, Tomoyo estaba un poco aturdida con lo que decían y muy preocupada también, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo Sakura, ¿tanta era la culpa que sentía desde ese día de la muerte de Shaoran?, incluso siendo la más cercana se reprochaba así misma que no lo pudo ver desde antes, después de todo Sakura estaba actuando extraño desde que se enfrentaron a Shaoran.

¿Esa será la manera de que te sientas menos culpable, Sakura?- susurro Tomoyo, pero Eriol logro escucharla.

Sabes, que Sakura independientemente de que se sienta culpable no solo lo hizo por eso- dijo Eriol y Tomoyo levanto la mirada hacia él- ella siempre se preocupa más por los demás que en ella misma, eso deberías saberlo más que nadie- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Pero…- comenzó a sollozar.

La encontraremos porque como dice ella "ya verás que todo estará bien "..- dijo y después se dirigió hacia kakashi- debemos darnos prisa Sasuke ya se ha adelantado.

Bien en ese caso necesito algo de Sakura-después Eriol le entrego algo- bien esto servirá, coloco un pergamino en el piso e hizo unos movimientos con las manos- Jutsu de invocación NIKEN.

De repente aparecieron unos perros con vestimenta de ninjas (bueno algunos otros solo llevaban la banda).

Pakkun, ayúdame a encontrar a la persona con este aroma- el perro comenzó a olfatear.

Muy kakashi te avisaremos si encontramos algo- dijo el cachorro para después desaparecer.

Vaya hablan igual que kero, probablemente por eso no se sorprendieron- dijo Eriol.- bien ahora me toca a mí, tengo que encontrar hacia donde se fue Sasuke.

¿Cómo lo harás?- dijo kakashi.

Yo también tengo mis trucos- dijo Eriol sonriente- después de eso realizo el conjuro "Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol, quien acepto este pacto contigo ¡Libérate!"- termino y un báculo mucho más grande que el de Sakura apareció.

Son interesantes estos tipos-dijo Kiba acercándose.

¿Dónde está Sakura, Eriol?.- pregunto enfadado Touya que había llegado de la nada con un dolor de cabeza.

Es lo que trato de encontrar, así que guarda silencio- dijo, después cerro los ojos la insignia del mago clow apareció bajo sus pies después de poco tiempo dijo- logre localizar a Sasuke se encuentra en esa dirección- dijo Eriol.

Será mejor que nos demos prisa, después le comunicare a Tsunade. Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Rock Lee y Shino vamos- dijo señalándolos.

Yo también voy- dijo Tomoyo- no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados- Eriol intento decir algo-no me quedare Eriol, iré con ustedes- dijo con el ceño fruncido, Eriol solo suspiro en forma de que no le iba a ganar puesto que cuando a Tomoyo se le metía una cosa no la hacían cambiar de idea.

Está bien, Kero te encargaras de protegerla- después miro a Touya- me supongo que a ti tampoco te puedo dejar, - después miro a Yukito- Yue.- y el solo asintió- bien ahora vámonos.

Eriol se subió a kero (ya trasformado obviamente) y después extendió la mano para ayudar a Tomoyo subir, Kiba llevo a Touya arriba de Akamaru y Yue volaba cerca de él para protegerlo.

 _-Mientras tanto.-_

Sakura caminaba por el bosque, intentando encontrar la energía de Shaoran.

Juraría que sentí su presencia cerca- pensaba.

Pero mira que tenemos aquí- dijo una voz entre los arbustos. Ella volteo y frunció el ceño.

Oroshimaru- dijo molesta- ¿Dónde esta Shaoran?

Vaya eres directa – dijo Oroshimaru- yo que pensaba jugar un poco contigo, pero bueno supongo que las reuniones afectuosas son cosas de tu mundo.- después levanto la mano haciendo una seña.

Sakura-dijo Shaoran sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Shaoran…-dijo, estaba confundida porque en esta ocasión le estaba hablando, y comenzó a caminar hacia el.-Shaoran.

No te me acerques- dijo y ella se detuvo.- vete de aquí Sakura, si te quedas puedo lastimarte, no puedo controlar mi cuerpo a voluntad.

Libera a Shaoran- dijo Sakura viendo a Oroshimaru con rencor- Ahoraa!- dijo y después corrió hacia el para atacarlo.- espada.- ataco pero otra espada detuvo la suya- Shaoran.

Te estoy diciendo que te vayas, que no entiendes,- y la ataco- aléjate de mí antes de que te haga daño.

No lo hare, te liberare Shaoran quieras o no…. No puedo dejarte así – dijo atacando. Logro derribar a Shaoran e iba directo con Oroshimaru- libéralo ahora- dijo.

Jajjaja eres sorprendente pequeña ¿no querrías ser mejor mi nuevo contenedor?- dijo mientras la esquivaba. Ella lo atacaba cada vez más.

Fuego- decía mientras lo atacaba- Trueno, Fuerza- y logro darle un golpe certero en la cara.

Vaya- decía mientras se levantaba, no me esperaba ese tipo de fuerza viniendo una chica tan delicada como tú- dijo

No me subestimes- dijo Sakura- aún no he terminado- tenía tanta adrenalina por el enojo que tenía hacia él, ella nunca había podido odiar a alguien, pero a esta persona solo la quería desaparecer- AGUA, VIENTOO- y ha Oroshimaru se le habían congelado los pies y las manos en sin poderse mover-no tendré misericordia, si no liberas a Shaoran- dijo Sakura totalmente cegada por la ira.

Shaoran que se encontraba inmóvil no podía creer como había progresado Sakura, con su magia, de verdad ese era solo su poder o también venia del otro poder que no quería que saliera, de repente su cuerpo se comenzó a mover pero el habla se le paralizo para que no alertara a Sakura.

Este será tu fin, si no haces lo que te digo, ESPADA- decía mientras le apuntaba con una sonrisa, pero extrañamente esa sonrisa no era como las de Sakura tiernas y apacibles.

Shaoran la veía y no la reconocía y comenzó a percatarse de que sus alas estaban saliendo, pero Oroshimaru no lograba verlas aun, estaba asustado.

Pequeña tus ojos, pueden reflejar esa sed de venganza, y por estar tan cegada te has olvidado de algo- dijo y Sakura abrió los ojos de asombro preguntándose qué- voltea- mientras lamia su labio.

Sakura apenas iba a voltear pero escucho un impacto en su nuca y después todo fue oscuro- Shaoran a pesar de que sabía que ahora tenía Oroshimaru a Sakura, en partes se alegró de que no se liberara ese poder, no había sido como la última vez en la cabaña en la cual Sakura le decía que la estaban llamando, si Sakura despertaba el poder en el estado en el que estaba, probablemente ese emoción hubiera dominado por completo y hubiera sido más peligro para ella, pensaba que tenía que hacer algo para poder ayudarla. De alguna manera comenzó a sentir un poco más de movimiento en sus manos a voluntad.

Esta chica me dará problemas si no la controlo- decía Oroshimaru- será mejor que la marque…decía mientras se le acercaba pero no logro bloquear que le hiciera algo-esto es extraño no puedo acercarme a ella.- rechisto- llévala adentro con Kabuto.- dijo y Shaoran iba tras ella observándola.

Te prometo que no dejare que te pase nada- pensó mientras la apretaba más para sí. Y después pudo sentir algo y volteo, sonrió para después entrar en el escondite.- supongo que era de suponerse- decía sonriendo.

-Mientras tanto en otra parte no muy lejos de ahí-

La luz se está debilitando, hace un momento - decía Sasuke que sorprendentemente había podido utilizar el tablero- solo espera un poco más SAKURAAAAA ¡

 **Continuara…**


	11. Chapter 11 El destinos de los tres

**Capitulo XI**

" **los destinos de los tres y el Vínculo que los une"**

Después de la pelea y que Oroshimaru atrapara a Sakura la cual estaba desmayada debido algo golpe que le dio, ella yacía en los brazos de Shaoran la cual la observaba de manera preocupante. Mientras tanto Oroshimaru se preguntaba por qué no podía tocar a esa chica cuando se acercó sintió que sus manos quemaban.

Llévala a su celda y colócale esto- dijo mientras le aventaba un vestido blanco con de tirantes que con unos toques de dorado.

¿Por qué tengo que vestirla de ese modo?- pregunto Shaoran intrigado.

Pronto realizaremos la ceremonia- dijo Oroshimaru y se retiró.

¿Ceremonia? Oh Sakura despierta pronto necesito que salgas de estas ruinas lo antes posible o de lo contrario… no sé cómo podre protegerte si no puedo mover mi cuerpo a voluntad- pensaba.

Sakura, Sakura abre los ojos- dijo una voz y ella comenzó a abrirlos.

¿Dónde estoy?- dijo de manera cansada para después sorprenderse estaba flotando en un lugar y una figura.

Esto, puede ser un sueño o puedes llamarme tu inconsciente- dijo la voz.

¿Quién eres?- dijo intentando abrir los ojos.

Tienes que despertar… si no lo que ocurrirá… podría ser el fin- dijo

¿A qué te refieres?- dijo para después sorprenderse se estaba viendo así misma pero esta chica al parecer carecía de emociones.-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo aun flotando.

Yo soy tu, pero yo soy tu modo inconsciente que lleva dormido en ti desde que naciste y de hecho tu serias mi rencarnación, solo que esperaba que no fuera despertada- dijo

¿Tú eres ese poder que están buscando?- pregunto.

Así es, soy la que aparece cuando tú no eres consiente, pero debo de advertirte que ni siquiera yo lo puedo controlar si estas en un estado de ira, debes de saber que si me despiertas de ese modo, puedo lastimar a muchas personas, por lo tanto no dejes que ese sentimiento te corrompa,- dijo

¿Porque estas ruinas han aparecido y que significan las alas?- pregunto Sakura.

Las alas, eso es algo que debes de cuidar bien ya que cada pluma contiene un gran poder y no solo eso…- dijo

¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Sakura. Y después de eso las alas aparecieron detrás de su espalda.

Esas plumas, ¿puede notar que no solo es algún poder?- pregunto y Sakura pudo ver un diseño muy peculiar en cada pluma- cada una de ellas alberga un recuerdo tuyo, las personas que amas, tu familia, amigos, etc, si estas alas llegan a ser cortadas perderás todos ellos, y los sentimientos.- dijo.

Sería como un alma vacía… no quiero eso- dijo apretando los puños- yo no pedí esto.

Probablemente Oroshimaru te quiera para dos opciones, la primera es controlarte a ti y a tu poder al mismo tiempo y la segunda es hacerse de tus plumas- dijo.

¿Qué es exactamente ese poder que tengo?- pregunto con el ceño preocupado.

Tu poder, tiene la capacidad de controlar el tiempo y regresar a los muertos a la vida- dijo.

Pero el ya puede hacer eso, ¿porque quiere mi poder entonces?- pregunto.

Porque es diferente los cuerpos sean marionetas con alma, a que los regrese completamente a la vida, - dijo, después miro a Sakura- se lo que estás pensando, pero sabes que eso no se puede hacer Sakura, eso va en contra de la naturaleza- dijo.

Pero…- bajo la mirada.

Sakura si eso llegara a pasar, el tiempo en el mundo que lo hagan quedara congelado, en teoría acabarías con muchas personas- dijo.

Yo no podría hacer eso- dijo

Lo sé, pero debido a que no tienes un control sobre este poder, puede que las cosas terminen siendo una catástrofe- dijo

¿Quieres decir que el mundo de Sasuke y todos los demás se congelara por mi culpa?- pregunto a lo que solo asintió y ella apretó los puños- ¿Por qué llegamos a este mundo?.

Existe un vínculo inexplicable entre tu ser y una persona de aquí, quizá ese fue el motivo por el que apareciste aquí- dijo- pero también es cierto que es debido a que esa persona ha estado interesado en ti desde hace mucho tiempo.

¿Vinculo de una persona de este mundo?- pregunto inocentemente.

De verdad eres demasiado despistada, esa persona ha estado cerca de ti desde que llegaste a este mundo- dijo y Sakura solo se sonrojo- él y tu tienen algo muy peculiar.

¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunto roja.

Es que incluso aunque no llevan mucho de conocerse los dos ha desarrollado un sentimiento en común el uno con el otro- dijo, y Sakura la miro confundida- pero creo que te darás cuenta un poco más adelante. Ustedes están atados a un destino incierto donde las decisiones que tomen determinara si es un buen final o uno malo.

La persona que dices que quiere de mí, Oroshim...- dijo Sakura pero no termino.

No, no es el, en realidad es solo como un peón el solo quiere poder, y aunque son muchos los que están detrás de este poder esta otra persona quiere algo más, pero no puedo decirte muchas cosas como quisiera- dijo- ahora debes de regresar … y Sakura no dejes que me despierten.- ella solo asintió.-intenta controlarte, tus emociones también

Pero ¿quién es la otra persona?- pregunto

Esa otra persona tiene que ver algo con…- le estaba diciendo pero lo último Sakura solo pudo ver que movía los labios para después sentir que caía.

¿Quién es… la otra persona?...- susurro mientras abría los ojos.

Has despertado Sakura- dijo una voz y ella abrió los ojos.

¿Sha…oran?- estaba sorprendida de verlo en ese lugar.

Lo siento no puedo mover mi cuerpo y por lo visto Oroshimaru o se le olvido sellar también mi habla o algo quiere.- dijo y después la miro- me alegra que no te haya hecho nada- sonrió y ella bajo la mirada.- Oroshimaru te trajo a este lugar Sakura, en estos momentos corres peligro así que deberíamos…

No sabes…- y el volteo a verla- no sabes cuánto… te he extrañado Shaoran- sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir mientras apretaba los puños en la sabana.

Yo también Sakura- dijo y ella levanto la mirada- pero sabes que esto no debería estar pasando.- tenemos que buscar la manera de que salgas de este lugar y después…

Perdóname- dijo Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos y el solo abrió los ojos- por… por mi culpa… tu…tu ya no estas con nosotros, por mi culpa todo esto está pasando- dijo

Te equivocas Sakura lo que me sucedió no fue mi culpa- dijo

Mentiras, sé que solo quieres que no sienta culpa- dijo

SAKURA!,- grito Shaoran enojado y ella se calmó, y el relajo la mirada- esto no ha sido tu culpa yo he sido que el que decidió mi destino, yo decidí protegerte, mi error fue no haberte avisado antes, quizá si te lo hubiera dicho las cosas fueran diferentes….pero no fue así, y eso no lo podemos cambiar- dijo.

Yo… no sé qué hacer, solo he estado complicando las cosas- dijo- ahora me encuentro atrapada en este lugar- dijo y bajo la mirada- tuve un sueño Shaoran.

Sabes que tus sueños algunas veces son como premoniciones, ¿Qué paso en ese sueño?- pregunto aun sin poder moverse.

Había alguien igual a mí, esa persona dijo que era el poder que alberga en mi interior desde que nací- dijo.

¿Que más te dijo?- la ínsito a que prosiguiera.

Me dijo el motivo posible por el cual llegamos a este mundo- dijo

¿Y cuál es ese motivo?- pregunto.

Dijo que existe un vínculo entre una persona y yo y que dependiendo la decisiones que tome esto tendrá un buen o un mal final…dijo que se había desarrollado un sentimiento que nos uniría mas- dijo agachando la cabeza.

Creo entender a que se refería, la persona del vínculo es ese chico que te protegió en las ruinas ¿no es así?- pregunto y ella solo asintió.- es obvio que pasen esas cosas ese vínculo se le noto demasiado y a ti un poco ¿él te gusta, verdad?- pregunto con una sonrisa cálida.

No, el… él no puede gustarme al que quiero es a ti Shaoran- dijo negando.

Sakura sabes que no podremos estar juntos de nuevo y no debes de negarte a lo que sientes, tú no eres de ese modo- le sonrió y continuo- yo quiero que tú seas feliz con alguien, aunque ese alguien no sea yo. Además él está buscándote puedo sentirlo- ella solo abrió los ojos y se sonrojo- no creo que te deje ir así de fácil, no debe tardar en llegar.

Pero…- intento decir algo pero alguien los interrumpió.

Hola pequeña – dijo Oroshimaru

Oroshimaru- dijo frunciendo el ceño- no debes de dejar que el odio te corrompa o será el fin- recordó e intento relajarse. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- pregunto.

Tú lo sabes, yo lo es en realidad no tenemos que decirlo- vio como lo miraba- ese poder que tienes no es algo que debas cargar tu pequeña, sería mejor que alguien como yo lo poseyera, esa capacidad de traspasar la línea, el tiempo y las dimensiones es algo que aquí no se pude lograr- dijo- además de que no usaría chacra alguno para revivir a las personas que necesito.- dijo.

Eso no debería de pasar, va en contra de la naturaleza- dijo

-Al mismo tiempo-

Sasuke estaba buscando por donde entrar desde hacía más de 2 horas buscaba en el lugar una entrada de repente sintió que alguien venia y lanzo unos kunais.

Oye tranquilo somos nosotros- dijo Eriol al cual le había pasado un kunai muy cerca.

Rayos no me asusten así- dijo bufando y después le lanzo el tablero que le había dado- te lo devuelvo fue útil.

¿Entonces lograste encontrarla?- pregunto tomoyo.

No en realidad pero sé que se encuentra cerca de aquí,- dijo Sasuke

Debe haber algo bajo nosotros – dijo kakashi – debemos encontrar la entrada.

Es inútil llevo dos horas buscándola, solo existe otro medio para entrar y esa es escavando- mirando a Kiba.

Vaya nunca espere que solicitaras mi ayuda- dijo tocándose la nariz.

En realidad es la de Akamaru, pero ahora que recuerdo ustedes tienen un ataque ¿no es así?- dijo y Kiba bufo.

Me estas llamando inútil- dijo y Sasuke solo rio de lado y Kiba se le iba a lanzar pero Eriol interrumpió.

Se nos acaba el tiempo, no es momento de pelar entre nosotros- dijo preocupado. Kiba volvió a bufar.

Esto lo hago por Sakura no por ti- dijo señalándolo y el siguió sonriendo de lado- háganse a un lado y agárrense de donde puedan, Akamaru ¿estás listo?- Akamaru se transformó en otro Kiba- _Juujin Taijutsu Ougi, Tensouga/ Hijutsu, Tensouga-_ y se trasformaron en un torbellino que comenzó a perforar el suelo.

Todos se encontraban tomados de algo, cuando Tomoyo salió volando al no agarrarse bien de kero pero Neji logro sujetarla y después la trajo así el cómo abrazándola para que no se soltara.

¿Estás bien?- pregunto

Si… gracias- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa a él solo se le vio un leve sonrojo.

Sujétate fuerte al momento que termine habrá como una explosión- decía mientras usaba su byakugan, ella solo asintió y se sujetó fuerte.

Después de un poco de tiempo la explosión pasó un gran agujero se encontraba ahí

-En ese instante-

Eso no debería de pasar, va en contra de la naturaleza, ade…- dijo pero después el techo comenzó a caer

Oroshimaru activo el movimiento de Shaoran e hizo que le pusiera su espada en el cuello. Comenzaron a bajar todos y vieron la escena, todos se sorprendieron y se pusieron en modo de defensa, incluso Touya quien por lo menos sabia un poco de artes marciales, kero se colocó enfrente de tomoyo Yue en frente de Touya protegiéndolos.

Lo siento Sakura- dijo Shaoran que no podía tomar control.

Vaya miren quienes están aquí- dijo Oroshimaru.

Sakura- ignorando a Oroshimaru intento acercarse pero Shaoran cerro más a sakura con su espada- déjala en paz- dijo volteando a Oroshimaru después de todo ya sabía que era el que lo controlaba.

Vaya, y por qué debería- dijo este altaneramente

Si lo que quieres es un contenedor, yo me quedare después de todo tengo tu marca de maldición- dijo Sasuke y todos se sorprendieron. Oroshimaru solo negó con la cabeza.

No tienes… que hacerlo- dijo sakura intentando hablar.

Y que te hace pensar que sigo interesado en ti- dijo Oroshimaru

¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

Hace mucho que deje de buscarte, desde que te puse la marca- dijo

Entonces qué es lo que quieres- dijo

Ya te lo he dicho antes, la quiero a ella- dijo

¿Quién te dijo sobre el poder de Sakura?- pregunto Eriol.

Ohh me olvidaba de ustedes las personas de la otra dimensión- dijo este

Explícanos como te enteraste del poder de mi hermana- dijo Touya enojado.

¿De verdad lo quieren saber?- dijo mirándolos todos a la defensiva – bien, después de todo aún tengo tiempo, al principio cuando ustedes era niños si estaba detrás de ti Sasuke, es por eso que te coloque mi marca de maldición, esperando que estuvieras preparado más adelante para convertirte en mi contenedor, después de todo siempre he estado detrás de los Uchiha y su sharingan- Sasuke lo miro con desprecio, había recordado que en algún momento casi se iba de la aldea con el- pero, después alguien me conto sobre un poder espectacular, y eso me llamo mucho la atención, poder manipular el tiempo y el espacio, y traer de vuelta a los vivos de manera completa, estaba demasiado extasiado con la idea, esta persona me dio el poder de viajar dos veces al lugar donde se encontraba esta chica – dijo señalándola- así por motivos obvios abandone el capricho de tener a los Uchiha, la primera vez que la vi ella estaba en la primaria como le dicen ellos tendrías alrededor de 10 años- Sakura se sorprendió- pero esta persona me dijo que el poder aún no había madurado lo mas mínimo, por tanto decidí esperar, camuflajeandome entre las personas, vi cuando llego de otro país este chico, la captura de esas cartas que posees- Tomoyo no podía creerlo ni tampoco Eriol- vi el desarrollo de su vida de muy cerca, incluso cuando ocurrió su historia- dijo señalando a Sakura y Shaoran-muy … como decirlo…linda, pero como he dicho antes el amor ciega e incluso cuando él se dio cuenta que algo acechaba a la chica, no le dijo nada, eso no se hace, no se supone que se dirían todo- Shaoran en su mente estaba lamentándose.

¿Cómo sabes que nos dijimos eso?- dijo Sakura sorprendida.

Te lo acabo de decir o acaso estas sorda, siempre te he seguido, pero la amistad de ustedes cuatro- dijo señalando a Eriol, Tomoyo, Shaoran y Sakura- si se le puede llamar así, ¿sabías que tu Shaoran no era el único que sabía que un peligro te acechaba?- dijo preguntándole y ella se sorprendió y Eriol agacho la mirada- quizá pequeña, si esa persona hubiera sido más valiente aun tuvieras a tu Shaoran, ¿no es así Eriol?- dijo Oroshimaru de manera sisañosa.

¿Qué quiere decir Eriol?- pregunto Sakura a Eriol- ¿tú lo sabias? ¿Lo sabias y lo dejaste solo en esto?- Sakura iba a decir algo pero por algún impulso o deseo Shaoran logro hablar.

Yo le dije que se mantuviera al margen, no lo culpes a el- dijo Shaoran y todos se sorprendieron.

Cállate- dijo Oroshimaru ordenándole y Shaoran ya no pudo hablar.

Tomoyo puso cara de decepción hacia Eriol y el solo agacho la cabeza y todos estaban sorprendidos por la historia aun en posición de defensa.

Oh pero eso no acaba ahí- dijo Oroshimaru captando la mirada de todos- el día en que por primera vez perdiste el conocimiento y escuchaste las ruinas ese era el día en el que te traería a mi mundo, pero él se interpuso y sacrifico su vida por ti, que lastima, es decir, el decidió acortar su vida- dijo mirándolos de manera asqueada- después de que tú te refugiaras en tu cuarto un tiempo sin ver a las personas, por un momento temí, que te dejarías morir- dijo Oroshimaru observándola- pero gracias a la intromisión de tu familia y amigos, pude continuar con mi cometido, y quien diría que el mismo que se sacrificó por ti, te enviaría justo al lugar donde me encontraba yo, fue como un regalo de navidad además sabía que podría ocuparlo a él y usarlo para mi beneficio por eso aplique el Edo Tensei - dijo y continuo- lo interesante ocurrió aquí, yo no lo sabía hasta que esa persona me dijo el vínculo que compartirían ustedes tres- dijo señalando a Sakura, Sasuke y Shaoran, caminando hacia este último y tomando su cara- debe ser difícil ver a la persona que te juro amor por siempre, que comenzara a sentir algo por alguien más,- soltándolo – pero lo más sorprendente fue el hecho de que el desarrollaba esa clase de sentimiento….ts , eso fue realmente extraño- ambos se sonrojaron un poco- y en tan poco tiempo, pero después supe la razón de que todo se desarrollara de esa manera es decir el aura es parecido al de ese chico Sasuke o podría ser por lo que me dijo esa persona, que tienes cierto poder por "tocar" el corazón de las personas- dijo tomándola de la cara para que lo observara- después de todo tu mirada es muy penetrante chiquilla, y concluyendo todo esto, llegamos a este punto en el e que estoy a punto de cumplir mi parte del trato.- dijo- ¿eso responde a tu pregunta, mi estimado Sasuke?- Sasuke ante el enojo lo comenzó a atacar.

Deja de decir estupideces- dijo enfrentándolo.

Y todos comenzaron a pelear, Kabuto había llegado con una buena serie de muñecos para combatir con los demás, Sakura se encontraba de la misma manera con Shaoran colocándole su espada en su cuello, ella comenzó a procesar toda la información que se le acababa de dar.

¿Por qué?- pensó ella, al ver como todos peleaban- ¿Por qué tienen que pasar estas cosas?- pensaba mientras una lágrima comenzaba a salir y Shaoran la pudo ver.- YA BASTAA!- pensó cerrando los ojos mientras todos continuaban en la pelea.

Hola pequeña- decía Kabuto a Tomoyo, Eriol se percató que estaba en peligro pero dos ninjas lo taparon- serias una excelente muñeca para mis marionetas- decía Kabuto acercándose e ella- a kero lo tenían encerrado en y tampoco podría acercarse.

 _Hakke Hasangeki-_ apareció neji frente a ella, aunque Kabuto logro esquivarlo- ¿estás bien?- volteo a verla y ella asintió- tu pelea será conmigo- dijo mientras se ponía en posición de ataque- quédate detrás de mí – le dijo a Tomoyo.

Si… gracias- dijo y el comenzó a pelear

Quiero ayudar- balbuceaba Sakura y Shaoran aunque quería no podía.

Debes de ser fuerte- dijo una voz.

Eres tú de nuevo- pregunto en su mente y cerró los ojos para poder ver a su otro yo.

Debes de controlarte, si salgo ahora pueden pasar cosas malas en el estado que estas- dijo

No puedo, ya… no puedo- dijo

BIEN BASTA TODOS- Grito Oroshimaru.- o si no- dirigió la mirada hacia Sakura y se percató de algo - Shaoran- ella tenía la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados y se vio como un poco de sangre escurría, Oroshimaru se sorprendió- suéltala- y la dejo caer.

Se ha movido sola- dijo Shaoran.

Sakura – dijo Touya preocupado.

Después unas alas negras comenzaron a salir, y Sakura se levantó pero su mirada carecía de brillo y de sentimientos, muy diferente a la que ella expresaba siempre, la herida que tenía sobre el pecho la toco y después lamio su mano, y poco a poco la herida fue cerrando, sonrio hacia los demás de una manera en la que todos estaban asustados.

Sa… sakura…- dijo Tomoyo y ella volteo a verla como queriéndole hacer algo. Cuando estaba casi cerca se detuvo.

Hoy, no será tu día- dijo sonriéndole y después extendió sus alas y salió por el agujero que habían hecho.

Espera- dijo Oroshimaru.

No… puede ser…. No saben lo que han hecho- dijo Eriol viéndolo.- esa persona que te dijo sobre su poder no te dijo algo.

¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Oroshimaru.

Que ni si quiera él lo pudo controlar en el momento que lo tuvo cerca antes de que sakura naciera- dijo.- atacara a cualquiera que se atraviese. Las alas negras significan que despertó en la peor de las circunstancias.

¿Cómo podemos hacer que no lo haga?- pregunto Sasuke.

Destruir las alas- dijo Eriol.

¿Cortarle las alas?- dijo Naruto- pero si hacemos eso ella perderá todo recuerdo alguno incluso puede ser que muera sin ellos- dijo

Estás loco Eriol- exclamo Tomoyo y Touya.

Es eso o todas las personas que se encuentre…- dijo Eriol

La dirección que tomo es hacia la aldea- dijo Kakashi dijo preocupado mientras detenía a Oroshimaru y a Kabuto el segundo con sus chacras completamente bloqueados.- tenemos que hacer algo rápido.

La pluma blanca – dijo Shaoran y todos voltearon a verlo- esa pluma puede ayudarnos, necesito que liberen mis movimientos- y kakashi hizo que Oroshimaru le permitiera moverse. Después tomo la pluma- esta es la única pluma que salió blanca lo que indica que este es el corazón de sakura, si logramos regresársela podríamos recuperar su corazón y probablemente pueda discernir de su objetivo, aunque estoy hablando de un 15% de efectividad- dijo mirándolos- pero yo confió en sakura, sé que podrá regresar ya lo ha hecho antes- dijo recordando el día que murió.

Yo también creo en sakura – se para frente a él.

Sasuke… no podría esperar menos de ti- dijo.

Todos creemos en ella- dijo.

Necesitare que me acerquen a ella para poder introducirla en su corazón- dijo- asi que espero contar con tu ayuda- dijo viendo a Sasuke.

¿Cómo sabré que no me atacaras a mí?- dijo Sasuke.

Porque yo también la quiero salvar- dijo.

Además de que bloqueare cualquier movimiento de Oroshimaru.- dijo kakashi.

Bien es momento de recuperarla – dijo Touya- confió en ustedes dos- dijo sorprendiéndose.

 **Continuara….**

Hola chicos siento que me tardara tanto pero de tuve unos problemas, el próximo capítulo será el ultimo así que será un poco largo, así que tengan paciencia. Les agradezco todos los reviews que me han enviado siempre los tomo en cuenta.


	12. Capitulo Final Parte1: Hilo del destino

**Capitulo XII**

" **el hilo del destino"**

 **Capítulo final parte 1**

Tiempo… es algo difícil de recuperar, y algo que las personas en algunas ocasiones no saben valorar, todo aquel tiempo que invertimos en los demás, en algunas veces perdido, pero aun así vale la pena hacer esos sacrificios. ¿Pero qué pasa cuando no hay movimiento? ¿Cuándo todo está quieto, nada se mueve y solo hay una persona que puede verlo? Y esto es lo que sucede cuando el tiempo tanto en el mundo de Sakura se detuvo, como en estos momentos en Konoha se estaba volviendo realidad.

Un goteo y un intento por despertar, la mirada pesada y sin poder moverse mientras unos lazos invisibles la ataban en su interior, siendo un poco consiente de lo que estaba pasando.

¿Dónde estoy?... ¿siento como si estuviera volando?... pero no tengo mi báculo, ¿qué es lo que está pasando? y ¿Por qué siento estas ataduras?- pensando.

Despierta- y después ella abrió los ojos.

¿Qué está pasando?- dijo alterada intentando quitarse las ataduras.

He despertado de la peor forma, y ese ha sido un error fatal- decía la silueta parecida a ella.

Pero si estás aquí, ¿cómo es posible que digas eso?- dijo Sakura sin entender del todo.

Yo solo soy una proyección en el subconsciente de ese poder que se encuentra dentro de ti, el poder está por si solo y sin conciencia alguna, pero lo peor del caso es que va hacia esa persona- dijo de manera preocupada.

¿Te refieres al que realizo todo esto?- la silueta asintió- ¿Quién ese esa persona?- dijo

Fei Wang…Reed- dijo y Sakura abrió los ojos a más no poder.

¿Reed?... ¿Cómo el mago Clow?-pregunto y ella asintió.

Él es un pariente lejano del mago Clow, aunque en si no se para que quiere el poder que posees, el día en que Fei Wang intento controlar el poder de tu yo de ese espacio tiempo, no pudo controlarlo y todo ser viviente quedo atrapado en el tiempo, yo provengo de esa otra dimensión dijo la silueta.- el poder de algún modo traspaso tiempo y dimisiones hasta llegar a ti, justo en el momento en que naciste. Aunque no sé a ciencia ciertas los que quiere en realidad, sé que él quiere regresar a ese espacio tiempo, e intentar que las cosas sigan su curso.

Entonces por eso me estoy dirigiendo a ese lugar- dijo.

Él puede controlar hasta cierta manera, pero en el estado en que despertaste no creo que sea muy conveniente que él te enfrente de ese modo- dijo

Pero si ese lugar es…Konoha- dijo Sakura sorprendida y después giro hacia la silueta- ¿las personas que están en ese lugar corren peligro?

Quizá sí, todo depende de cómo reacciones pero creo no me preocuparía tanto por ellos- dijo- observa.

Sakura bajo con las alas negras en medio de Konoha, además del sonido que realizaba su vestuario que era el vestido blanco de tirantes con las cuecas que sonaban doradas, la mirada perdida de Sakura se detuvo a observar.

Mira mama, es la señorita Sakura- dijo uno de los niños intentando saludar pero la mama la detuvo y Sakura volteo apunto de atacarlos

Detenteee!- grito sakura desde su interior, su cuerpo se detuvo.

¿Cómo pudo detenerse?- pensó la silueta sorprendida

¿Usted me teme?- dijo con una sonrisa perturbadora.

n.. no señorita- dijo asustada.

Su mirada dice todo lo contrario- decía Sakura desde su interior bajando la mirada.

No te sugestiones por eso…- dijo la silueta mientras pensaba algo.

No se preocupe pronto, no tendrá por qué pensar ya el este tiempo no se moverá- dijo y volteo hacia arriba- te he encontrado- extendió sus alas y voló hacia arriba.

Desde la oficina de Tsunade ella observaba lo que estaba sucediendo junto a Shizune.

Ella es la chica…- dijo Shizune- ¿pero porque sus alas son color negras?

Algo debió salir mal… además su mirada a cambiado- dijo Tsunade- será mejor alejar a las per...

Tsunade… las personas…- dijo señalándolas

Se han detenido- dijo Tsunade y después sintió algo- Shizune rápido acércate _Kuchiyose no jutsu_ _-_ y después aparecieron dos babosas.

Sakura desplegaba sus alas hasta llegar arriba de la roca del Hokage, y después se pudo observar dos siluetas uno de una persona adulta cabello gris y con ropa obscura con una insignia roja en forma de las ruinas que habían aparecido y la otra era una chica de cabello rizado obscuro que se encontraba justo al lado de él.

Vaya, es sorprendente ese parecido que tienes con la portadora de mi dimensión- dijo el hombre.

Me has vuelto a despertar- dijo Sakura mirándolo sin expresión alguna- Fei Wang Reed.

Es hora de que cumpla mi cometido, sin tu poder no poder regresarla a la vida- dijo este con una sonrisa de lado.

¿ Y cómo estás seguro de que te ayudare?- dijo con una sonrisa malévola-¿ que acaso estas ciego?, este mundo también quedara congelado en el espacio tiempo- dijo extendiendo sus brazos y riendo, después de un rato paro- pero esta vez… tú también quedaras en él y yo seré libre de poder realizar lo que quiera.- sonrió.

Pequeña aunque te he despertado tus poderes no están al cien por ciento y gracias a estos ninjas he descubierto como controlarte- dijo Fei Wang

¿Qué estás diciendo?- dijo y después giro para ver a la chica de cabello rizado colocarle un pergamino en la nuca y quedo completamente ida.

Aprendí de mi error- dijo Fei Wang acariciando la barbilla de Sakura. Y después colocarle una capa.

Los demás corrían lo más que podían para llegar a la aldea y en cuanto llegaron todos estaban asombrados el tiempo se había congelado por completo en la aldea incluso los árboles, permanecían estáticos ante cualquier brisa por mínima que fuera. Y al entrar era como ver estatuas de las personas o los niños que jugaban sin ningún movimiento.

Esto es horrible- dijo Tomoyo- todos están…

Se ha detenido el tiempo en la aldea si esto continua puede que todo este mundo también quede estático- dijo Eriol mientras caminaban.

Es como lo dijiste ¿no es así?- dijo kakashi y Eriol asintió.

Con Sakura en ese estado será difícil localizarla, sobre todo porque es como si en esta área no existiera nada- dijo Eriol.

Sakura se encuentra en la roca de los Hokage- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Tsunade, Shizune… ¿Cómo pudieron…?- dijo kakashi.

Utilizando a mis babosas- decía agotada apoyada de Shizune- la verdad… no pensé que funcionara pero puede protegerme a mí y a Shizune cuando el tiempo comenzó a detenerse- dijo sentándose ayudada por su compañera.

Esa chica está en un modo muy distinto a lo que aparentaba- dijo Shizune.- ¿han despertado ese poder que decían?- los demás solo asintieron.

Y ha despertado de la peor forma- dijo Shaoran y Shizune al percatarse de él se puso a la defensiva.

No tranquila- se colocó Sasuke enfrente- él no está controlado ya.

Pero aún sigue con el Edo Tensei- dijo Shizune.

Solo por poco tiempo, estoy usando también mi magia para lograrlo por tal motivo no sé cuánto aguante más- dijo aun con la pluma en su mano.

Miren- dijo Haruno- es Sakura.

Sakura caminaba por las calles con la capa cubriendo su cara y atrás de ella dos personas la seguían.

Sak...- susurro Sasuke y Shaoran lo estiro para que se ocultaran tapando su boca todos los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Esa persona…- susurro Shaoran observando.

¿Quién es?- pregunto Sasuke.

Esa persona estaba el día en que yo morí, no puedo equivocarme, al parecer estaba vigilando a Oroshimaru…- dijo

¿Estás seguro?- pregunto

Si… esa insignia que tiene en su ropa es igual-Shaoran se dejó caer un poco- lo siento no sé cuánto tiempo aguante de esta manera.

Si esa persona estuvo ese día, eso quiere decir que ¿es la persona que envió a Oroshimaru por Sakura?- pregunto kakashi a un lado ayudándolo junto con Sasuke. Eriol estaba serio al observar a la persona.

¿Sucede algo?- pregunto tomoyo.

Puedo sentir un parecido con la magia de Clow- dijo serio.

Es cierto, también me percate de eso, ese día.- dijo Shaoran- pero Clow se dividió en dos seres, una parte eres tú y la otra el padre de Sakura- dijo Shaoran- ¿cómo podría tener la misma magia que Clow?

Dimensiones distintas- dijo Eriol después negó con la cabeza- será mejor seguirlos para saber a qué nos enfrentamos.

Dividámonos para poder ver diferentes puntos- dijo kakashi- Naruto, Kiba. Shino, Hinata, Eriol, Akamaru y yo iremos por la derecha, Touya, Neji, Tomoyo, Sakura, Ino, kero y Yue por la izquierda al igual que Shaoran y Sasuke los dos permanezcan juntos si es que quieres implantar esa pluma.- dijo kakashi.

Neji…- dijo Eriol y el otro volteo- te encargo a tomoyo- después se subió a Akamaru y se alejó, Neji solo asintió.

¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- pregunto Tomoyo.

Solo no te apartes mucho de mí- dijo mientras la subía a kero- al igual que tu kero- dijo Neji y kero solo asintió.

¿Estás bien kero?- dijo mientras avanzaban.

Es solo que no espere que Sakura pasara por esto, es tan diferente a lo que es en realidad- dijo kero.

Nadie sabía… y los que sabían no dijeron nada- dijo Tomoyo- así que no debes de sentir culpa- dijo mientras acariciaba su pelaje y con una sonrisa.

Solo espero no perderla- dijo kero, Neji solo los observaba.

Si no mal recuerdo ella dice siempre "que todo estará bien"- dijo Neji y ambos lo observaron- o eso fue lo que dijo Eriol una vez, deberíamos confiar en esas palabras ¿no creen?

Gracias Neji- dijo Tomoyo Con una sonrisa y Neji se sonrojo solo un poco.

¿Hacia dónde la llevaran?- pregunto Touya preocupado y apretando los puños.

Quiere cumplir lo que desea- dijo Shaoran quien aún seguía siendo ayudado por Sasuke.

-Mientras tanto del lado de kakashi-

Eriol…- dijo Naruto para llamar su atención y este volteo- ¿podría hacerte una pregunta?

Si- dijo Eriol.

¿Por qué no le dijiste a Sakura sobre eso si tú ya lo sabias?- pregunto curioso.

Debido a que se lo prometí a Shaoran, pero creo que cometí el peor error, incluso sabiendo lo que le podía pasar no hice nada- dijo Eriol desviando la mirada- pero él no quería que Sakura se preocupara, ella es una persona que piensa siempre en el otro antes que en ella misma, incluso si eso la puede llevar a la muerte- dijo Eriol- y eso era lo que me asustaba.

No tienes por qué culparte- dijo Naruto y volteo a observarlo- si tu hubieras estado a lado de Shaoran ayudándolo probablemente te hubiera pasado lo mismo que a el- Eriol solo abrió los ojos y Naruto volteo- no me malentiendas, pero creo que Shaoran quería que pasaran así las cosas porque no quería que la dejaran sola, creo que el confía mucho en ti deberás.

Vaya manera que la estoy protegiendo- dijo.

Las cosas se salieron de control, pero no está todo dicho aun- dijo sonriendo- así que será mejor que estemos alerta debemos traerla de regreso.

Si – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa- no puedo creer que él me del sermón de mi vida, Naruto sin duda es como Sakura- pensó.

Yo también tengo una pregunta, si no logramos implantar la pluma de Sakura, ¿tendríamos que cortar sus alas?, y si es así ¿qué es lo que pasara con ella?- pregunto Hinata preocupada

Existen dos posibilidades- y todos voltearon a verla- 1.- que pierda todo recuerdo alguno de todos y siga viva y 2.- morir por falta de esos mismo recuerdos- dijo Eriol.

Eso no es posible- dijo Hinata- cualquiera de las dos opciones… son malas… perder todo recuerdo de las personas que has querido- dijo Hinata bajando la mirada.

Lo sé, pero son las únicas, por eso cuando Shaoran dijo que podría hacer algo con esa pluma blanca, pude tener un poco de esperanza- dijo Eriol y Hinata levanto la mirada- definitivamente Sakura tiene algo especial que la hace ser ella, por eso como ella dice "pase lo que pase, todo estará bien".- finalizo

Del lado de Fei Wang-

¿Qué es lo que hará?- decía Sakura en su interior.

El solo quiere volver a verla- dijo la otra Sakura- pero no ha entendido que eso va en contra de la naturaleza y puede que todo salga mal.

¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto.

El alma de ella no será la misma, quizá el físico si pero los recuerdos de esa alma estarán vacíos sin nada que la haga recordarlo… y creo será lo más doloroso- termino bajando la mirada.

Eso es algo muy cruel, ¿Sientes lastima por él? Si es así porque no se lo dices- pregunto Sakura.

Tal vez sienta un poco, pero diga lo que diga el no estará conforme- dijo Sakura solo bajo la mirada.

Dime Sakura, ¿tú de que serias capaz por salvarlos a todos?- dijo volteando a verla.

¿A qué te refieres con eso?, ¿existe una solución para esto?- pregunto ella solo volteo la mirada- solo dímela- dijo Sakura desesperada intentado soltarse de las ataduras aun.

La única forma de que "regreses" será cortándote las alas, pero existen dos opciones como consecuencia de dicho acto.- dijo

Pero cortándome las alas…. ¿cuáles son esas dos posibilidades?- dijo.

Perderás todo recuerdo alguno, de tu familia, de tus amigos, de las personas que amas o amaste, serás un contenedor vacío que poco a poco empezara a llenar con cosas nuevas, pero nada será como antes o puede ser que mueras ya que no serás nada- dijo

…..- Sakura solo agacho la mirada.

Fei Wang- dijo la de cabello chino.

Dime- mientras caminaban atrás de ella.

Este es un lugar indicado- dijo

Así que es aquí- estaban en el centro de la ciudad de Konoha.

Que extraño pero supongo que es así- bien uniendo sus manos salió el símbolo de Clow- ahora colócate en el centro pequeña- dijo. Sakura sin expresión alguna quedo en medio. Y Fei se alejó un poco pero al momento de voltear pudo ver algo que quito a Sakura de en medio.

No tan rápido – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa- creo que tus planes no serán concretados por ahora.

¿Clow?- dijo Fei Wang sorprendido.

Algo asi, no tengo el gusto de conocerte y es de muy mala educación no decir su nombre antes de hablar con alguien- dijo sin quitar la sonrisa con Sakura en brazos.

Lo socarrón, y burlón no se te quita que acaso no me recuerdas… vaya de todos modos eso no tiene importancia- dijo sin quitar su serenidad. Y asiendo un ademan la chica de cabello chino comenzó a atacar pero algo la empujo.

Lo siento, pero olvide presentarte a los demás chicos- dijo aun sonriendo Eriol- me sorprende que pensaras que vendría solo o tal vez sea porque pensaste que todo estaba congelado.

Tu eres el que me sorprende, si no te has dado cuenta esa chica está bajo mi poder- dijo señalando a Sakura la cual le dio una patada lanzándolo lejos.

Sah… - dijo Eriol quitándose la sangre que le salió por la boca.

Eriol! ¿Estás bien?- dijo tomoyo preocupada y Eriol solo la detuvo para que no se acercara.

Bien creo que invitare a más personas a esta evento- dijo Fei Wang altaneramente,- quizá esto te haga recordar la perdida de tu amigo.

De la nada empezaron a salir de diferente espacio tiempo, soldados vestidos de negro con la insignia de Fei Wang y las ruinas, cuando Kiba lo iba a atacar, Sakura apareció en frente de él.

Libérate- dijo sin emoción alguna- escudo.- y un campo rodeó a Fei Wang, a Sakura y la de cabello chino.

Rayos, no puede penetrar esa barrera.- dijo Kiba.

Ahhhhhhh- grito Hinata que caía pero Naruto la alcanzo a atrapar.

Hinata, ¿estás bien?- dijo Naruto.

Si… aaahh- dijo tapándose la herida y Naruto se dio cuenta.

Será mejor que te aleje un poco- y la llevo con Tomoyo- te la puedo encargar- tomoyo solo asintió.- no dejan de aparecer, a este paso todo será más complicado. Tendré que usarlo- dijo Naruto.

Te… te refieres- dijo Hinata.

Solo un poco, si no no podremos avanzar hacia donde esta Sakura- dijo Naruto.

Pero si te descontrolas…- dijo preocupada intentando levantarse.

Todo comenzaban a pelear y a cansarse, Sakura desde su interior no podía ver como sus amigos caían uno a uno heridos completamente, todos intentando salvarla, y se preguntaba ¿si todo esto era necesario?, que las personas que tanto quiere terminen de esa manera, incluso su hermano que no tenía poderes algunos está muy lastimado, Yue cada vez se debilitaba más al intentar protegerlo y kero de igual manera protegiendo a Tomoyo y a esa chica herida.

Sakura…- decía tomoyo preocupada, Neji seguí defendiéndolas junto con Kero pero usar tanto sus ojos lo estaba haciendo perder mucho su chacra, tomoyo lo ayudo a sostenerse- ¿estás bien?.

Si, es solo mi chacra debo concentrarme un poco más- dijo viendo como lo abrazaba.

Descansa un poco- dijo Hinata.

Pero… estas herida Hinata- dijo Neji.

Podre resistir un poco, para que concentres tu chacra- dijo y lo sustituyo.

Ven siéntate- dijo tomoyo.- gracias- agacho la cabeza- siento no ser de gran ayuda, debí haberme quedado con Tsunade.

Está preocupada por ella- dijo Neji y ella alzo la mirada- ustedes tienen un vínculo muy especial, no hubieras estado contenta solo sentada.

De pronto llegaron Shaoran y Sasuke juntos.

Vaya, sentimos llegar tarde- dijo Sasuke. Y saco una espada que destellaba electricidad.-SHIDORII!

Lo mismo digo-dijo Shaoran sacando su espada- venid dios del rayo.

Ellos lograron derribar a la mayoría.- dijo Touya malherido- ese mocoso pretencioso.- y soltó una risilla mientras se apoyaba de Yue.

Tendrás que entregarnos a Sakura- dijeron ambos extendiendo la mano.

Y porque están tan seguros que se las daré, es más será bueno esto… ve pequeña- dijo y Sakura salió de la burbuja del escudo.

Colocándose enfrente de ellos y sonriendo- espada, fuego- y la espada de Sakura se rodeó por un fuego abrasador.

Veremos quienes son mejor- dijo- después de todo solo me importa el cuerpo de esa chiquilla si su alma se pierde o no, no es asunto mío- pensó.

Los tres comenzaron a pelear con la espadas, ella no quitaba esa sonrisa que los estaba perturbando a ambos, no era su sonrisa de siempre que les daba la seguridad de que todo estaría bien, ambos comenzaron a defenderse sin atacar, no querían lastimarla, por el contrario ella lo hacía del modo que recibieran el mayor daño, cambiando de carta de repente.

Debemos de tratar de implantar la pluma- dijo Shaoran- no me queda mucho tiempo, mi energía se está agotando.- dijo.

Intentemos acercarnos….- pero Sakura los ataco derribándolos- es más fuerte que antes.

Debe ser el poder que despertó, le está dando otro potencial a las cartas- dijo Eriol ayudándolos a levantar.- tu herida es profunda Sasuke- dijo.

No es nada,-dijo levantándose

Sakura desde su interior observaba intentándose desatar.

Cuatro elementos-dijo cuando vio las cartas en la mano de su cuerpo.- los piensa asesinar- dijo

Es normal que haga eso, está siendo controlada- dijo la silueta

Vio como lanzaba al viento las cartas- viento, fuego, tierra, viento- dijo realizando una gran esfera en el cielo- es hora de terminar con esto- lanzándola.

Corran – dijo Eriol- si eso nos alcanza será el fin.

No tendremos tiempo-dijo Shaoran agachando la mirada y cerrando los ojos

No puede seguir esto- dijo Sakura desde el interior de su cuerpo y pudo mover un poco la mano los vendajes se comenzaron a aflojar, la silueta solo observaba.-YA BASTAAAAA!

Todos cerraban los ojos esperando lo peor, mientras esa esfera de elementos llegaba hacia ellos, pero no sintieron nada, todos estaban confundidos.

¿Así se siente morir?- pregunto Naruto a Shaoran.

No, eso no nos golpeó- dijo observando hacia arriba y pudo ver una barrera- observen.

Todos voltearon hacia arriba y lograron ver como la barrera se destruía poco a poco y como Sakura estaba con la carta escudo.

Ya has tomado la decisión- dijo más como afirmación y Sakura asintió.

Espada- dijo Sakura y todos se pusieron en modo de defensa. Pero con un movimiento hizo algo del que todos se sorprendieron y pudieron escuchar una última palabra- gracias.

Sakura- dijo Tomoyo tapándose la boca.

Ha- dijo Hinata.

Cortado- dijo Touya.

Sus alas- dijeron al mismo tiempo Sasuke y Shaoran.

Viendo como caía poco a poco hacia el suelo y antes de perder todo conocimiento alguno Sakura pensó en todo lo que había pasado- sin duda los extrañare, incluso si no los puedo recordar..- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos. Cayendo a un rio.

Continuara.

Buenas tardes chicos gracias por seguirme, he decidido dividir este capítulo en dos partes para ustedes, no había tenido tiempo de escribir debido a un problema familiar y la perdida de alguien, agradezco de antemano su paciencia y esperen pronto la segunda parte de este final de Choque de Dimensiones.

Saludos


	13. Capitulo Final Parte2: Hilo del destino

Capitulo XII

"El hilo del destino"

Parte 2

Todos se encontraban completamente sorprendidos, ella había cortado por si misma sus alas, tal vez por ellos, tal vez solo querían que todo terminara, pero ¿Qué se sentiría en realidad perder todo recuerdo alguno? Las plumas negras caían por todos lados. Sasuke a pesar de su herida se lanzó al río para traer el cuerpo de Sakura. Fei Wang estaba haciendo algo de magia al parecer para recolectar cada pluma pero Shaoran pereció actuar más rápido.

Shaoran… ¿qué piensas hacer?- pregunto Tomoyo quien ayudaba a Neji a sostenerse

Dios del fuego encárgate de todas esas plumas – dijo Shaoran con su espada.

¡NOO¡... Son… son sus recuerdos- dijo Tomoyo tristemente mientras veía convertirse en cenizas cada una de ellas.

¿QUE ES LO QUE HACES?- grito Fei Wang- LOS NECESITO PARA LO QUE QUIERO.

Traer los muertos a la vida, es algo que sabes que está prohibido, incluso si esa persona es lo más importante para ti- dijo Eriol mientras lo observaba- no puede alterar el curso de las cosas.

ESO NO IMPORTA… NECESITO TRAERLA DE VUELTA- Dijo Fei Wang.

Eres demasiado egoísta para ver lo que hiciste en realidad- dijo Shaoran apuntándole con la espada y él se sorprendió.- acaso no ha sido suficiente.

Sasuke salía del rio con sakura en brazos, sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados, todos los demás incluso Fei Wang lo veía mientras la ponía cuidadosamente en el suelo e intentaba hacer que despertara. Sasuke se empezó a desesperar al tratar de reanimarla, Touya se acercó hacia el tomando la mano de su hermana.

Vamos sakura… despierta- decía Touya con voz entrecortada mientras acercaba la mano de ella hacia su cara- no puedes hacer esto… no puedes simplemente irte como mamá… papá está preocupado por ti no puedes dejarlo así, no puedes dejarme así Mon…monstruo- las lágrimas se le salían al ver que no reaccionaba.

Sakura despierta… aún… aún hay algo que quiero decirte… no puedo hacerlo si no reaccionas- dijo Sasuke apretando la otra mano.

Sakura…- dijo tomoyo quien no soporto y comenzó a llorar.- no puedes abandonarme… no puedes abandonarnos así.

Eso es lo que querias, tu egoísmo ha hecho que otras personas sufran- dijo Eriol mientras Fei Wang mientras veía a su amiga en el suelo- incluso si era Yuko a la que querías traer de vuelta.

¿TU..?- dijo.

Soy la reencarnación de Clow y al parecer apenas me doy cuenta de porque lo has hecho- dijo- sin embargo- cambiando su voz a la de Clow- incluso si esos eran también mis deseos Yuko y yo esto no era parte de lo que yo deseaba-dijo tristemente.

 _Doton: Kage Bushin! –_ La tierra comenzó a moverse mientras la tierra los aprisionaba- Esto lo detendrá al igual que a esta chica- dijo.

Si- dijo Eriol.

Háganse a un lado necesito ver si puedo reanimarla- dijo Haruno colocando sus manos para reactivar el chacra o energía que tenía. Y se sorprendió.

¿Qué sucede sakura?- dijo Sasuke.

Aún tiene energía pero es muy débil, no creo que pueda reanimarla por completo- respondió no muy convencida.

Entonces pasa de mi chacra hacia ella- dijo Sasuke.

Claro como yo le hice con Gaara- dijo Naruto

No puedes hacer eso Sasuke no tienes la energía de Naruto, y tu Naruto eso paso hace poco no puedes hacerlo si lo haces podrías vivir- decía sin quitar las manos de sakura y ellos bajaron las miradas.

No importa, yo…- dijo Sasuke

Utiliza la mía- dijo Shaoran y todos lo observaron - incluso si soy una marioneta mi esencia y energía aún está conmigo, no pasara nada si no logro "sobrevivir", después de todo ya no existo- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.-si eso ayuda, no me importa dejar el tiempo que me queda incluso aunque no me recuerde, además necesitamos implantarle esto también- dijo mostrando la pluma- ¿crees que me puedas decir cuando este casi consiente?- pregunto a Haruno.

Cla… claro- dijo

Ambos colocaron sus manos sobre el cuerpo de sakura mientras concentraban su energía para transferirla, Shaoran solo la veía mientras pensaba que definitivamente haría que ella volviera como lo era realmente, cerró los ojos mientras recordaba parte de lo que había sido su vida a lado de ella, el como ella lo había hecho cambiar, el cómo se conocieron y como poco a poco se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba sin duda no tenía nada de que arrepentirse. Haruno solo lo veía de verdad se notaba el amor que tenía hacia Kinomoto aún más allá de su muerte ella solo sonrió un poco mientras continuaba.

Funciona… sus pulsaciones son más estables si seguimos así ella abrirá los ojos en cualquier momento- dijo Haruno entusiasmada.

En ese caso- dijo mientras sacaba la pluma blanca y la colocaba en su pecho- esta pluma valió la pena el pago- dijo con una sonrisa y Haruno no lo entendió del todo.

¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Sasuke.

Shaoran… ¿tu...- pero no logra completar la pregunta por qué Shaoran solo asintió, el solo apretó los puños.

Todo paso como ella me lo dijo- dijo más para sí que para los demás- pero no se preocupen ella recuperara completamente sus recuerdos- dijo Shaoran y los demás se sorprendieron.- sin duda tu corazón siempre ha sido fuerte Sakura y un tanto terco- dijo acariciándole.

Una luz del pecho de sakura hizo de alguna manera absorber la pluma y ante esto se sorprendieron la mayoría con excepción de Tomoyo, Eriol, Touya, Yue y Kero. Ya que ellos estaban un poco acostumbrados a los milagros de sakura pero aun así se sorprendieron por el comentario que había hecho Shaoran. Sakura poco a poco abría los ojos encontrándose con los de Sasuke, Haruno y por supuesto Shaoran.

Sha..- dijo ella suavemente sorprendida y los demás voltearon a verlo mientras Haruno la ayudaba a levantarse

Shaoran…- dijo Sasuke- tu cuerpo- poco a poco se comenzaba desintegrar dejando solo el alma.

Vaya, sí que es rápida- dijo más para sí- pero al parecer todo está bien- dijo sonriendo.- sakura…

SHAORAN!- dijo Sakura viendo el alma de él.

Me alegra que esta vez sí pueda despedirme bien- decía mientras se acervaba y un símbolo aparecía en sus pies- ahora tengo que irme y no tengo mucho tiempo, me alegra que esto terminara bien para ti, mi querida sakura- acariciando si rostro y dándole el último beso, los presentes se sonrojaron y a las chicas una lagrima les salía- debes ser fuerte de ahora en adelante, aunque no me veas siempre te cuidare y veras que todo estará bien- dijo, después levanto la mirada hacia Sasuke- tendrás que cuidarla en mi lugar físicamente- dijo mientras les unía sus manos y ellos se sonrojaron.

Sha.. Shaoran- dijo sakura pero este la silencio.

Lo sé, siempre lo he sabido- dijo sonriéndole y después volteo hacia Touya- fue un placer haber peleado contigo hasta que me aceptaras.- sacándole la lengua.

¿Quién dice que te acepte? Mocoso impertinente- dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

Nunca cambiaras, Tomoyo gracias por todo y por aconsejarme siempre,- decía mientras el símbolo brillaba y levantaba al alma de Shaoran- Eriol, Gracias por cuidarla y cumplir tu promesa- dijo y Eriol apretó más los puños- Kerberos y Yue cuiden a sakura como siempre- y ellos solo agacharon la cabeza.

Shaoran…. Siempre estarás en mi corazón- Grito sakura- y siempre serás Mi querido Shaoran- gritaba y las lágrimas se le salieron mientras la luz desaparecía completamente.- GRACIAS!

Sasuke la abrazo fuertemente mientras terminaba de llorar, sin duda protegería a ella pero había algo que probablemente se lo impediría. Después de reposaron un poco regresaron con Tsunade y para su alegría el cual el tiempo ya no estaba detenido y fluía como debe de ser. Le comentaron todo lo que paso cuando se enfrentaron Fei Wang de alguna manera había desaparecido junto con la chica de cabello rizado. Pasaron dos días y Sakura, Touya, Tomoyo, Eriol, Kero y Yue se reunieron con Tsunade para hablar.

Vaya no espere que toda esta aventura se desarrollara, ese chico sí que lo hizo bien – dijo Tsunade y todos sonrieron- pero me alegra que tu brillo y sonrisa regresaran sakura.

Al parecer, él ya lo tenía perfectamente planeado- dijo Eriol.

¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto sakura.

De alguna manera, el debió conocer a la bruja de la dimensiones, la misma que Fei Wang intentaba revivir…- dijo Eriol.

Pero si ella se supone que ya estaba muerta, ¿cómo es posible que pudieran verla?- pregunto Tomoyo.

La tienda en la que ella trabaja tiene la capacidad de conectarse con dimensiones, mientras ella no lo abandone no pasara nada con su alma, pero lo que pidió Shaoran, debió ser realmente grande.-dijo.

¿Qué es lo que pudo pedir?- pregunto sakura un tanto triste.

Que tu no sufrieras y no perdieras tus recuerdos, esa pluma blanca fue algo extra que se agregó al poder ese, por eso se me hizo extraño que solo esa pluma fuera blanca cuando todas la demás habían estado oscuras- dijo mientras pensaba- esa pluma contenía la réplica completa de tus recuerdos las cuales eran cada una de esas plumas, me supongo que el precio debió ser su propia vida- finalizo.

Entonces, ¿todo siempre fue mi culpa?- dijo sakura mientras apretaba los puños.

No, tu solo fuiste un peón, en realdad todos lo fuimos,- dijo agachando la mirada- lo que sea que Clow Y Yuko planearan era algo que estará fuera de su alcance, incluso Fei Wang hizo todo eso por ver de nuevo a Yuko- dijo y después volteo a ver a sakura, se le acerco y la tomo de las manos- el de verdad te amaba sakura por eso hizo hasta lo imposible para que vivieras y yo de verdad te debo una disculpa, soy la parte de Clow por tanto si me hubiera dado cuenta antes pude haber …- dijo apretando sus puños e inclinándose.

Tu no tuviste la culpa Eriol- sakura lo hizo enderezarse y después lo abrazo- de verdad agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero como tú mismo lo dijiste fue una decisión que el tomo y siempre estaré eternamente agradecida con él y este amor que siento por el tampoco desaparecerá por lo que paso- dijo separándose y sonriéndole- por él, tenemos que seguir adelante sin ningún arrepentimiento, ya verás que todo estará bien- sonrió.

Sin duda eres única sakura- dijo Eriol- pero hay otra cosa que debemos de hacer- dijo

Lo sé, tenemos que regresar no es así- dijo tristemente mientras volteaba a ver a Tsunade.- podría pedirle un favor.- y Tsunade asintió.

El que quieras- dijo.

En la noche Tomoyo había ido con Sakura para ayudarla a arreglarse, incluso le había hecho una y poner lo que era su ropa de antes (el uniforme), a pesar de que todo ya se había arreglado, Tomoyo pudo notar la tristeza de su amiga.

Sakura- la llamo, al ver que su amiga no se quedaba quieta.

Dime- dijo un poco ausente.

Estas segura de esto, es decir no deberíamos apresurarnos tanto, podríamos quedarnos un tiempo más- comento.

No podemos hacer eso Tomoyo el tiempo en Tomoeda sigue igual hasta que no regresemos y sellemos las ruinas- dijo Sakura.

Pero Sakura…a ti… a ti te gusta Uchiha-san ¿verdad?- dijo tomoyo y Sakura se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza.- ¿está bien dejarlo solo así?...yo creo que el…- pero Sakura no la dejo terminar.

Eso no pasara Tommy… el hecho de que seamos de dimensiones diferentes eso lo hace complicado…no te negare que si siento algo por él, se dio de la nada, pero es algo que no podrá ser…las dimensiones tienen que cerrarse, eso es lo que dijo Eriol, para que no ocurran otras cosas, además sería injusto tanto de mi parte pedirle que venga conmigo, no puedo decirle, ¡Hey! Sasuke ¿quieres venir conmigo?, pero si lo haces no podrás regresar y no podrás ver a los demás.- dijo Sakura intentando sonar sarcástica en lo último- eso no lo podría hacer.

De verdad te gusta- dijo Tomoyo mientras le tomaba las manos y le sonreía- incluso Shaoran se dio cuenta de eso, y es normal pero quizá no decirlo pueda hacer que te arrepientas, Sakura no subestimes a Uchiha-san, a como es su historia creo que es una persona fuerte, pero tú, eres una caja completa de sentimentalismo y emociones quizá es por eso que le gustas a el- dijo Tomoyo y Sakura abrió los ojos en modo de sorpresa.

¿Qué quieres decir con que yo le gusto?- dijo ingenuamente.

¿No te habías dado cuenta?- dijo tomoyo sorprendiéndose falsamente- era de esperarse, Sakura, tu nunca te das cuenta de las cosas que pasan a tu alrededor, incluso con Shaoran fue igual y vaya que él se esforzó mucho para decírtelo y aunque los dos eran igual de atolondrados tu siempre le llevabas ventaja- dijo tomoyo riendo.

Tommy no me ayudes- dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

Lo que quiero decir, es que pienso que debería de sacar eso que tienes dentro y decirlo, si no eso se consumirá en tu corazón y el miedo siempre existirá, además Uchiha- san se nota que es una persona extremadamente madura- finalizo.

¿Crees que sea bueno decírselo?- pregunto Sakura y ella asintió.

Le has dicho, ¿Qué nos iremos mañana?- pregunto Tomoyo. Y ella negó.

No se cómo decírselo, pero hoy mismo se lo tengo que decir- dijo- pero antes necesito ir a un lugar, ¿podrías acompañarme?

Claro- dijo.

Se dirigieron al lugar donde vieron por última vez a Shaoran o el alma de Shaoran, habían colocado una piedras en un árbol de cerezo cerca de ese lugar en conmemoración de él, Sakura se inco y coloco unas flores en el lugar, tomoyo hizo lo mismo, cuando de repente se oyó que Sakura cortaba algo y tomoyo se sorprendió.

Sakura… tu cabello- dijo asombrada mientras ella colocaba el largo en el lugar donde Shaoran.

Se lo había prometido… el día que lo volviera a ver me lo cortaría para saber cuánto tiempo paso… creo… creo que fue un largo tiempo- dijo sonriendo dulcemente.- muchas gracias mi querido Shaoran y te prometo que me esforzare en ser feliz.

El siempre velara por ti Sakura, y él sabía lo que estabas sintiendo por Sasuke, así que no te retengas a decir lo que sientes- dijo dulcemente Tomoyo y ella asintió con una sonrisa.- ahora solo déjame emparejarlo.- dijo mientras tomaba las tijeras.

Llegaron al punto de encuentro con los demás, y todos se sorprendieron al ver el cabello corto de Sakura, el tiempo pasaba, y se lo estaban pasando bien incluso Touya que constantemente desafiaba a Tsunade, cantaron y se divirtieron a lo grande, pero al parecer Sasuke noto algo en Sakura, como si se notara triste, ella al percatarse que la observaba se levantó y se dirigía a la salida se detuvo enfrente de él. Tomoyo se dio cuenta de lo que haría y solo sonrió y Sakura se puso roja.

Iré a tomar un poco de aire- dijo- ¿me acompañas?- él se levantó y la siguió.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el parque que se encontraba cerca y se sentaron en una banca el silencio era un poco incómodo y solo veían ver pasar una que otra persona, ninguno decía nada solo estaban ahí sentados, hasta que Sakura decidió hablar pero Sasuke también.

Sabes yo…- dijeron ambos, se observaron y comenzaron a sonreír.

Tu primero- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Ah… bueno quería decirte, que te ves bien con el cabello corto, incluso mejor- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Gracias, en realidad siempre lo había tenido corto y el largo lo había dejado por una promesa, pero ya fue cumplida- dijo dulcenebte y Sasuke se quedo pensando.

Te toca, hablar- dijo Sasuke y ella asintió sonrojada un poco.

Bueno… veras… yo – Sakura jugaba con sus dedos.

Regresaran a la dimensión que te corresponde, ¿verdad?- pregunto sin vacilar y Sakura se sorprendió.

Ya… ¿ya lo sabias?- pregunto y el asintió.

A mejor dicho lo presentía, tu mundo aun esta estático y tus seres queridos están en ese lugar- dijo pesadamente, Sakura se levantó y comenzó a hablar.

El día de hoy fui a ver a Shaoran al árbol de cerezo, es por eso que me corte el cabello puesto que era la promesa que me había prometido, sabes, él siempre estuvo al pendiente de mi e incluso se dio cuenta antes que yo de mis sentimientos …Yo no quiero irme aun, quería quedarme… con… contigo- dijo completamente roja y él se sorprendió.- me… me… gustas de verdad- dijo roja completamente el, la observaba sorprendido.- yo suelo ser muy torpe y en algunas ocasiones hasta ingenua, pero si estoy segura de eso, es por eso que… que no quiero irme… pero…- dijo y bajo la cabeza.

Es algo que tiene que hacer, tu padre se encuentra del otro lado y aun esta estático las dimensiones no se deben de mesclar y eso es algo que podemos saber por lo que ha pasado-dijo y Sakura agacho la cabeza y unas gotas comenzaron a caer.

Lo sabía, sabía que si se lo decía esto pasaría, entonces debí haberme quedado callada, quizá para él es algo problemático- pensó mientras las lágrimas caían pero el, la tomo por el rostro hasta levantarlo y secarle las lágrimas.

No te estoy rechazando- dijo- incluso si ha sido poco tiempo yo también me siento de la misma forma que tú y también me gustas- dijo un tanto sonrosado pero directo- aunque no quería, siendo tu misma te metiste aquí- señalando su corazón- pero no puedo pedirte que te quedes conmigo… eso sería egoísta de mi parte- dijo mientras la abrazaba y ella correspondía el abrazo.

Tampoco yo puedo pedirte eso- dijo aferrándose- ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?- decía.

Sasuke solo se le quedo viendo y le limpio las lágrimas despacio, Sakura se sorprendió y levanto la mirada en ese momento Sasuke se acercó más a ella hasta pegar sus labios con los de ella, y los se fundieron en un beso, completo y lleno de todo sentimiento que tenían. Después de un momento se despegaron completamente sonrojados, se sonrieron mutuamente y se tomaron de las manos, de repente la laces se fueron y hubo un apagón.

Rayos, ya no pude seguir grabando- dijo Tomoyo saliendo de uno de los arboles junto con los demás con una gota en la cabeza.

To…Tomoyo… pe… pero ¿qué haces?- dijo completamente roja.

Te dije que no era buena idea- dijo Naruto.

Qué y perderme la oportunidad de grabar a la dulce Sakura en una confesión… ni loca- dijo mientras reía.

Tú de plano no cambias tomoyo- dijo Eriol- pero he de decir que ver esa escena me lleno el corazón- dijo dramáticamente.

¿Sasuke está riendo?- dijeron todos los que lo conocían.

Esos si es perturbador- dijo Naruto y todos comenzaron a reír.

BASTAAA! – dijo Sakura roja y todos comenzaron a reír y para sorpresa de todos también Sasuke.- y tú de… ¿de qué te ríes tú también?- dijo a Sasuke inflando sus cachetes.

De que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta que no hay luz, además la manera de actuar de ustedes es… como decirlo… muy unida- dijo sonriendo.

Ooooheee! Es cierto no hay luz- dijo Sakura.

Creo que tendremos que dejarlo por hoy- dijo Tsunade.- Sin luz será difícil hacer algo y usar Jutsu se cansaría.

Podríamos juntarnos otro día, no hay problema- comento Naruto.

No esperen….- dijo Sakura al ver que los demás se resignaban y todos se giraron a verla- la verdad es que el día de hoy quisimos verlos y agradecerles todo lo que hicieron por nosotros- dijo Sakura apretando la mano de Sasuke y el la sujeto.

Le pedimos a Tsunade-sama que los reuniera para poder verlos por última vez – dijo tomoyo colocándose a un lado de Sakura y sonriéndoles, Neji solo la observo.

Pero ¿de qué hablan?- dijo Haruno.

En nuestro mundo el tiempo aún sigue estático porque lo que tenemos que regresar para que pueda continuar- dijo Eriol.

Pero de igual manera podrán, regresar entonces nos reuniremos- dijo Naruto- así que no pongan esas caras.

Te equivocas- dijo Sasuke y entonces captaron su atención- ellos al volver tendrán que sellar el pase de la dimensión para que no ocurran otro tipo de problemas entre dimensiones- dijo él.

Pero si se acaban de confesar- dijo Rock Lee.

Al parecer no escucharon nada de lo que hablamos antes de eso- dijo Sakura sonriendo tristemente- esto es una despedida, y en verdad estoy muy agradecida sin la ayuda de ustedes yo... ya no estaría en este mundo e incluso hubiera hecho algo muy malo a ustedes por eso no quiero que aún se vayan, por favor- dijo inclinándose.

Pero… sin luz, será difícil- dijo Hinata.

En realidad yo le pedí a Tsunade- sama que apagaran las luces- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Como no me dijiste la hora creo que los encargados tomaron una decisión- dijo Tsunade y todos quedaron confundidos.

Este es un regalo que les quiero hacer a ustedes, y a esta aldea- dijo Sakura separándose de Sasuke mientras sacaba su llave- llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tus verdaderos poderes ante Sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo ¡LIBERATE!- Dijo mientras la insignia brillaba y rebelaba el báculo- carta ayúdame a darles un lindo recuerdo a todos ellos- dijo mientras lanzaba al aire la carta- ¡LUCEEES!.-De repente unos copos de luceros comenzaron a caer sobre toda la aldea.

¿Qué es esto?- decía Ino- son muy lindos.

Sé que no es mucho y que no tiene comparación con lo que han hecho por nosotros pero, quería regalarles un momento mágico- dijo Sakura sonriendo con lágrimas. Y Sasuke la tomo nuevamente por la mano.

Todos le sonrieron sin duda era una despedida muy al estilo de Sakura, incrustándose en los corazones de todos, era lo que-pensaba Sasuke. Los luceros comenzaron a indurar toda la aldea y todos comenzaron a ver como caían- de alguna manera parecía romántico el asunto y mágico a la vez, mágico como lo era esa chica de cabello castaño y ojos esmeraldas, mágico como la conoció, mágico como el logro de haberlo hecho cambiar de ideas deseando también una felicidad para él, el hecho de que ya no la va a poder ver eso estrangulaba su corazón pero mostrar una tristeza provocaría confusión en ella y eso era lo que menos quería- pensaba mientras la miraba ver las luces.- Gracias- dijo Sasuke y volteo Sakura.

Dijiste algo- dijo dulcemente y el negó.

La noche duro mucho mientras platicaron hasta el amanecer y el momento de irse había llegado de nuevo los chicos con sus ropas originales de su respectivo mundo y todos en las ruinas se despedían de cada uno en especial de tomoyo y de Sakura que eran con las que más habían convivido. La tristeza se veía en todos pero algo que no podían evitar Sasuke fue el último en despedirse de ella abrazándola y dándole un beso.

Te extrañare mucho- dijo mientras le levantaba la mirada- pero lo que siento no cambiara- le sonrió Sakura lo volvió a abrazar.

Yo también te extrañare- dijo después se separaron

Después de eso Sakura se dirigió con los demás en las ruinas y entrando en ellas mientras levantaba su mano y dándoles las gracias. Sasuke solo veía como poco a poco desaparecía de su vista.

¿Está bien que lo dejes así?- pregunto kakashi

A que te refieres-dijo mientras seguía observando.

A dejarla ir – dijo sin más.

No puedo pedirle que se quede, eso no estaría bien- dijo y se retiró con la cabeza agachada., kakashi solo resoplo y observo como se iba.

Este chico, sin duda cambio normalmente me hubiera ignorado- dijo.- y si hubiera un modo en el cual tú puedas ir a visitarla.- le grito kakashi y él se quedó estático.

Eso no es posible- dijo volteando y ver lo que parecía una sonrisa en kakashi.

En cuanto el mundo de Sakura, todo regreso a la normalidad el tiempo trascurría había pasado unos 3 días y Eriol sello el paso de la dimensión lo que fue verdaderamente triste para Sakura y Tomoyo ya que habían hecho buenos vínculos con los demás.

Ahora todo regresara a la normalidad- dijo Eriol volteando a ver a sus compañeras- no estén tristes, saben que cuando algo se une eso crea un lazo, si son dimensiones distintas o si es una época distinta sin duda se volverán a topar con esas personas- dijo sonriendo misteriosamente Eriol.

Las coincidencias no existen, ¿no es así?- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Solo lo inevitable- termino Eriol y ellas asintieron- ahora tenemos que regresar a nuestra rutina y crear nuestros caminos.

Si- dijeron ambas.

Al día siguiente Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol regresarían a la preparatoria por lo que Sakura decidió ordenar su mochila, cuando empezó a sacar los libros que tenían Sakura vio como un sobre que caía y dentro del sobre había una nota que decía para Sakura. Al abrirla Sakura sonrió tiernamente.

" _Sakura, quizá las dimensiones no nos permita vernos de nuevo,_

 _Pero eres la persona más importante para mí,_

 _Dentro de este sobre hay un collar,_

 _Es el yin que te representa a ti, yo me quedare con el yang,_

 _El cual al unirlos será uno solo, es así como me haces sentir,_

 _Espero que el destino nos una de nuevo._

 _Quizá no sea mucho pero espero que te guste este regalo."_

 _Te quiere Sasuke._

Sakura tomo el collar y se lo coloco en su cuello, sonriendo mientras terminaba de arreglar su mochila sin duda era un hermoso regalo, después de eso se quedó dormida con el pensamiento lleno de él. Al día siguiente sonó la alarma y parecía todo como siempre, su hermano llamándola monstruo, su papá sonriendo con esa sonrisa llena de amor, la fotografía de su madre y una adicional que era la de Shaoran a la cuales le dio los buenos días sin duda ahora podría ver la fotografía de el sin ponerse triste. Se dirigió a la escuela y se topó con Tomoyo y Eriol, en la escuela nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado como siempre. Sakura pensaba constantemente en Sasuke lo cual toda la mañana se quedó viendo hacia la ventana, preguntándose que estarían haciendo los demás. Las clases habían terminado y ella no se había dado cuenta.

Sakura está más distraída que de costumbre- dijo Chiharu y tomoyo solo asintió.

Es de esperarse- dijo sonriéndoles.- han pasado muchas cosas.

Pero si solo fue un fin de semana- dijo Naoko.

Si pero en ese tiempo pueden pasar muchas cosas.- continuo sonriendo y se levantó para dirigirse a Sakura.

Algunas veces pienso que sakura y Tomoyo saben algo que nosotras no, ¿no les parece?- dijo Rika y las demas asintieron.

ese collar es muy lindo- le dijo.

Eso es cierto- dijo también Eriol.

Lo encontré ayer en la mochila con una carta de Sasuke, dijo que esta parte yo la tendre mientras la otra él la llevara, ya que unidos forman uno solo- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto triste.

Lo extrañas ¿verdad?- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa comprensible.

Sí, mucho y también a todos los demás, pero más a el- dijo.

Si te has puesto el collar seguro algo bueno ocurrirá- dijo Eriol.

¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Sakura.

Quien sabe-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta- las veo en la entrada vale- dijo.

Siempre dice cosas muy misteriosas, y siempre ocurren problemas- dijo Tomoyo resoplando.

¿Ohe? Apoco ya terminaron las clases, no apunte nada de nada- dijo nerviosamente.

Y tú también sigues igual- rio Tomoyo- no te preocupes yo te explico y te paso mis apuntes.

Gracias Tomoyo- dijo con los ojos llorosos.

Ahora vamos a la entrada a esperar a Eriol- dijo.

Las chicas se dirigían hacia la entrada cuando de repente Sakura se paró en seco y todas se le quedaron viendo extrañamente ya que una lágrima salía de sus ojos por lo cual se comenzaron a preocupar.

¿Te sucede algo Sakura?- pregunto Tomoyo asustada, Sakura levanto la mano en dirección hacia la entrada.

Tomoyo dime que no estoy soñando- dijo y tomoyo dirigió la mirada hacia donde apuntaba y ella se llevó las manos a la boca.

No estas soñando- contesto Tomoyo emocionada y Sakura comenzó a correr.

¿Quién es ese chico?- dijo Naoko.

Se ve muy maduro- dijo Chiharu.

No lo sé pero será mejor dejarla ya luego nos explicara- dijo Rika mientras arrastraba a las demás menos a Tomoyo con ella.- nos vemos mañana- dijo y Tomoyo asintió.

SASUKEEE!- grito Sakura mientras corría y lloraba al mismo tiempo el solo volteo a verla con una sonrisa.

Sakura- dijo mientras la abrazaba al llegar a él.

¿Co... Cómo? Las dimensiones están cerradas- dijo Sakura articulando.

Solo tenía deseos de verte y ayer aparecí aquí- dijo Sasuke mientras la apretaba- de verdad no es un sueño- dijo.

Me… me escuchaste- dijo rojamente.

Bueno si gustan yo puedo explicarles- dijo Eriol mientras aparecía atrás de ellos y sakura soltaba un gritillo.

Eriol me asustaste- dijo ella- pero como que lo puedes explicar.

Ese collar yo se lo di a Sasuke para que te lo diera y se sintieran cerca, pero en realidad ese collar es mágico- dijo.

¿Cómo?- dijeron ambos confundidos.

Ese fue el pago completo de Shaoran, al sacrificarse la bruja de la dimensiones le dijo que si quería algo más, al ya conocer su destino y el destino de todos.- dijo- ese collar permite a la personas que realmente están enamoradas transportarse a la dimensión del otro para poder estar unidas, él sabía que conocería a alguien en ese mundo Sakura, por lo que pidió una manera segura de no crear más conflictos entre las dimensiones ya que ese collar solo se activa con ustedes y el cariño que se tienen.- dijo Eriol- sin duda Shaoran pensó en todo antes de morir.- y de repente sintió un golpe el cual le había dado Tomoyo.

Si sabias que todo eso iba a pasar porque no se lo dijiste a Sakura en su momento, en lugar de hacerla sufrir- dijo enojada

Auch! En realidad no sabía si funcionaria, porque todo dependía de cuanto se anhelaban el uno al otro- dijo sobándose la cabeza.

Entonces es porque nosotros deseábamos vernos- dijo Sasuke.

Así es, al parecer todo lo que había presentido Shaoran se hizo realidad- dijo Eriol.

Sin duda son muchas cosas las que le debo de agradecer- dijo Sakura y Sasuke le tomo la mano.

Ambos- dijo- además así podre cumplirle lo que me hizo prometerle- Sakura lo vio confundida- me pidió que te protegiera, en realidad no sabía cómo lo haría si tu regresabas a tu mundo pero ahora sé que él lo tenía todo planeado- dijo sonriendo.

Ahora vamos a estar juntos- dijo Sakura.

Siempre- le dijo sonriendo.

Sin duda esta sería una nueva historia los cuatro sonrieron, Sakura sabía que Shaoran lo estaría viendo así que sonrió hacia arriba y los demás también, sin duda Shaoran la había amado mucho así que ella no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad que le dio para ser feliz y asi ella también cumplirle la promesa.

 **-Fin-**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia espero que les guste este final, y que lo disfrutaran tanto como yo al escribirlo, espero sus comentarios sobre lo que opinan, gracias a todos por su atención.**


End file.
